Visceral
by prettilitTLepoison
Summary: With Dib's high skool graduation looming and plans for the future seemingly all set, Zim's increasingly strange and erratic behaviors manifest into a series of events in both of their lives that uncover not so simple truths of the Irken empire and of each other. ZADR, TAGR and mature themes.


Visceral

* * *

A/n: It's been a long, long time, but I'm back! This is in Dib's perspective and it's ZADR. It's rated M for sexual material and cursing, and of course I don't own Invader Zim and all the rights and copyrights go to the wonderful Jhonen Vasquez. This is a combination of canon and fan theories on Zim and Irken biology, but my own flavor on it, with a little Fibonacci lemon twist. That's my poison. I wrote it because I can never get enough of ZADR, and I attempted to keep them in character in conjunction to the events and plot of the story, since I adore when they are in character and in love. Also, a shout out to a great story I read on WaruiOkami's Fanfiction archive called Defective, which I will say inspired this little number I wrote here. It was very well written and I loved it. This is unfinished as of now, and I will update as I am satisfied with my plot continuance.

Description: With Dib's high skool graduation looming and plans for the future seemingly all set, Zim's increasingly strange and erratic behaviors manifest into a series of events in both of their lives that uncover not so simple truths of the Irken empire and of each other.

Warnings: ZADF/ZADR with cursing, possible pregnancy of the male alien kind, obsessive Dib, mild violence and explicit sexual content. Also, TAGR, just because.

* * *

After all these years, of stalking and plan-foiling and fighting and suffering, I've decided to let him go. In about three months, I'll be eighteen, and even sooner after that, I'll be a high skool graduate. As much as I love the paranormal, and science in of itself (Real science as my dad exclaims), I've had my entire existence drenched in a real life extraterrestrial for the last eight years of my educational and social life and honestly, the routine of it all has gotten old. He's maniacal, insane, egotistical and just an absolute dolt. Zim.

Since he arrived on earth with his ideas of world domination, I've stopped all of his idiotic and convoluted plans, (sometimes with Gaz's indifferent but highly beneficial help), and yet, through all the insanity of all the fights, his insanity is the fuel for my passion in life.

I feel as though without him, I'd lack a common denominator in all these rotten years, a person, or alien, who has always been there and always made me strive to do better, be better and think better. Well, not intentionally on his end, but he pushes me to be the best, and always be at the top of my game. The thrill of the fight and the possibility of catching him and finally winning, finally beating my sworn enemy who I considered my equal in many ways.

He's been the bane of my existence, mainly for how often I have to overlook humanity's lack of intelligence and common sense. I've tried countless times to get others to realize what he was, his intentions, his plans, but never has one person stepped up to agree or to try and see things any other way than through their rose colored glasses. It's generally made me feel like really I was crazy, but I realize it's just everyone is either willingly oblivious or just ignorant.

He mocks me constantly for that saying, "Well, Dib-stink, failed again I see? Why try to save these stoopid wastes of filth when they can't even acknowledge Zim for the mighty invader he is?! You can't get them to think your way, you can't even get your own sister to respect you. Why does it matter even if you save them? It's not like they'd thank you."

Of course I'd chuckle and retort, "No way alien scum, don't think you can try to fool me out of stopping you!"

But then I'd realize how right he was, as much as my moral compass was always in the right, wanting to save and protect humanity, they never would or could understand or know me, much less appreciate all the hard work and trouble I've been through fighting Zim and his Mighty Irken Empire. Like I've ever even seen his stupid leaders here, even showing the tiniest interest in our planet. Which seemed off to me, since they were apparently, (from observations and seldom interactions with The Tallest as they called themselves) a species that thrived off of other species resources and power. If I thought about it, you'd think if this were the case and earth was something that could be considered highly valuable to his leaders, they would have sent a much more capable invader, (more like Tak even, at least she seemed more intelligent about things) to get the job done sooner with much more brutality and efficiency. But, nonetheless, Zim was too thick headed and egotistical to think he wasn't capable or brilliant, or even if his mission was practically falling apart at the seams. He's adapted to earth too well now, it seems to me, and as I said before, with all these years of our rivalry going nowhere and it becoming now a mostly harmless game of cat and mouse, I'm ready to move on and have a new, completely Zim-free life. I've literally been obsessed with Zim over the years. He's been my only interest inside of skool, outside of skool, and everything in between.

Gaz constantly jokes and berates me on how I should just marry him already since all I do is talk about him, his race, the height hierarchy of his people, his stupid plans, Irken customs and Zim in general. I have countless binders and computer files of pictures, tapes, notes and files. It's ridiculous. And to get to the point, it's accomplished nothing but a dry stalemate between us. Neither of us really win anything and in the end, we just mock and laugh at each other, promising to finish each other off and then have sweet victory. Especially in the last year, things have been dead in the sense of any real battles or fights, simply put, our rivalry is in limbo, either it's because we both simply don't care anymore or Zim has a longer, more complicated plan in the works. I don't think I really believe that, and even now as gradation sets in, even Zim seems to be thinking of other things in his future, as though world domination was completely on the back burner.

It sounds selfish but I feel like if I leave now, even if Zim manages to destroy the planet or take over, (which I highly doubt) at least I would've have some time for my own life, to find myself- to get rid of all things paranormal: that Mysterious Mysteries show and even leave the Swollen Eyeball, because even with the alias Agent Mothman, I can't even get people to believe me. Hell, even that dumb guidance counselor Dwicky who was the only one other than Gaz who knew and believed me about Zim, screwed me over and went to some alien planet, leaving me with zero proof and in the dust.

I still care about people despite it all, and I believe in mankind, even if no one believes in me. I know that I'd never let Zim ever hurt anyone if I could help it, and that I would stop him if I saw things were going sourly and he somehow gained an upper hand. I'm just done living this misery and want to try and find a little happiness.

Anything to move on, anything to have my own identity other than that "big headed crazy guy that always fights the weird green kid," even if it means I become a little selfish and leave everyone behind and start anew. Once I told my dad of my immediate college plans after graduation, he was surprised but pleased.

"Well son, though it would much more 'Membrane' to be a scientist and work with your old dad, doing Real Science!, a jet engine specialist is intriguing. You could build the best hybrid weapons grade jets in the world!"

I shook my head. Of course he never really listens to me, and completely disregards what my plans are. I said pilot, not engineer.

"Thanks, dad, but I want to fly not build," I said dryly, smiling blandly at my father, who never really connected with either me or Gaz but it was definitely a heavy avoidance since our mother died when we were very young. He avoided closure, he avoided connection, he avoided love. Therefore, he avoided the sorrows of separation when and if the time came. At least, that was what I thought.

He was just as obsessive with his work as I was with the paranormal. It was easy to avoid a relationship with his only two offspring since he was already emotionally distant in every other way. Not to mention he was literally almost never home.

He furrowed his brow but suddenly slammed his hand to my back, almost seeming to understand my disappointed body language, making me flinch slightly at the unexpected impact.

"My smart, less insane son, ready to fly the coop." He smiled at me in a pretty genuine way, and I smiled back.

Probably the best acknowledgement I'll ever get from him, and it was fine for me.

Yeah, it seems a little obvious and corny to want to be a pilot but it's the best I can do without actually going to outer space. I've tried with Tak's ship, and did fix it, but it's something I don't go back to anymore because I'm trying to in a sense, reinvent myself.

I had always loved the idea of flight, in space or on earth, and traveling to new lands and new places all the time seemed interesting and fun. Not to mention I would be paid for it, and be surrounded by cute air hostesses and flight attendants on my journeys. Maybe I could find a girlfriend. I've never even been kissed, nonetheless had a girl or love interest that would like me back. There was Gretchen; she always seemed to kind of like me, but I never got the time to know her, or really invest in anything beyond saying hi to her every now and again in between classrooms.

It would nice to have someone I really loved that could travel with me, enjoy the world and just be happy together.

Gaz almost seemed interested in my career choice, listening to me go on and on about it, but only asked me this at the end of my spiel, "So I get the whole house to myself now?"

I said yes, I was moving out after graduation, and was going to be living in the dorms at University. She looked at me with a sharpness and said lastly, "You do realize Zim is going to blow a gasket when he finds out."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Zim is the last thing on my mind." She snorted at me, unconvinced, eyes once again glued to her Game Slave VI. I was actually impressed she stopped playing to listen to me.

Maybe it was because something was in it for her, like the house to herself and the fridge full of snacks to be left to her whim.

"I'm fond-I Mean I'm done with all things Zim and the paranormal." She just laughed mockingly in response. I hit myself on the forehead at the slip up.

But that couldn't have been farther from the truth. Zim was always on my mind, whether I liked it or not.

It all started about a few days ago, when I was studying for a math test. I had been trying to be more studious and not be so focused on every single thing Zim was doing at the moment. It was then I realized the epiphany of a lifetime. But first, backstory.

He's grown a lot over the years and as I said before, adapted to a lot of earth customs and in general, living on earth. He's not one hundred percent immune to the negative effects of water, but with all the pollution and chemicals in the public water, I can understand that. He can get along with this paste I've seen him use before, and he least he can stand in a light drizzle now without screaming bloody murder; he's built up a pretty good immunity and can have things mixed with highly purified water, like juice and milk, but not plain water, or at least huge amounts in one go. He doesn't eat meat very often as well, and seems to find it mostly distasteful and it still burns him. The earths gravity seems to have shifted his growth and due to a "Pak abnormality," or something I've overheard him saying to Gir, it's caused changes in not only his height but his behavior. He's become, in a lot of ways, a lot less crazy and more calm.

I had heard a rumor that he worked at a taco joint, and was always joined by crowds of people trying to hang out with him during and after his shift. But I guess I've gotten lazy and never checked the validity of the rumor. It just shows how our rivalry has become really dead over the last year or two.

He's now standing at 5'8 and I'm at a comfortable 5'11. Of course he taunts me for it, like everything else, but I know he's jealous that I'm taller than he is.

He has grown into something similar to a hipster/punk look, to quote, "Assimilate with his fellow hyumans." I have to say it's a much more impressive and attractive disguise, maybe not as realistic as Tak's was, but he's gotten looks from a lot of students, and even requests for dates. He wears these fedora looking hats all the time, sometimes sweaters with scarves, wears these big dorky framed glasses to look cool (not all the time, just sometimes), and button up shirts with collars mostly. He'll wear gothic attire when in the mood, and of course, he'll pin an Irken symbol on it somewhere. But as usual, I'm the only one that questions it.

His hair also looks better now, more real, with a long, choppy punk look to it. And course it's black, and his contacts, purple. He really is popular with the goths and the chess club for some reason (there's a lot of geeky girls there that have been trying to recruit him in the club since the beginning of the year, to no avail). I'm guessing the chess club wants to be popular, and Zim being very popular, would help them out. Or maybe they just want to be around him.

He even took pity on a girl recently in the last couple weeks who really liked him and went on a disaster of a date, but (and here I'll admit I watched the entire thing), he seemed like he wanted to try it even though he clearly had no interest in her. Zim caught on and implied I was jealous, which I scoffed at initially but it soon it made sense. Even people get jealous when their best friend hangs out with other friends. Not that I'd consider him my friend, but he's the closest thing I have to one.

But the fact he gave a random, normal girl the time of day, even as a facade for others, drove me a little crazy.

He started by talking about himself non stop without letting her have a word in edgewise, with an arrogant and haughty tone. Although it was really off putting, even to me as I was used to it, she seemed happy to even have five minutes alone with him.

Then of course, the theatrics came to the party, and with three words I'll end the date: GIR, coffee and muffins.

It turns out, Zim likes good coffee. Just not steaming, hot coffee spilt on his new outfit by a crazy singing Gir who then proceeded to throw old muffins at a terrified and confused girl, who just wanted to go on a simple date with a crush. And the coffee seemed to only slightly burn him, but not as badly as it used to. Mainly the high temperatures were cause for concern, not the water in of itself.

I'll admit, how he tweeked his disguise is pretty ingenious, and sometimes I can't even tell him apart from everyone else in a crowd. Unless he's yelling, screaming or trying to get my attention. Even his green skin, though glaringly odd and strange, looks good on him and has lightened over the years. He looks pretty normal, though the hipster look is pretty outlandish and garish, it suits him for some reason.

I went over to him after the date, long after she left in her car, and smirked at his coffee stained Proust shirt with the quote, "The real voyage of discovery consists not in seeking new lands but seeing with new eyes."

I silently liked the shirt, but hated the fact Zim was wearing it. He thought he was so God damn smart.

He was still fuming. "Trying to get laid or trying to find a new subject to experiment on, Zim?" I said with a layer of sarcasm and interest. "Either way, you fail massively, as usual."

Zim chuckled, his zipper like grin quirked almost seductively, "At least I have people in line for either one." He took some napkins to dry the coffee off his lap. "You couldn't get a date to save your life, though you'd save all of them without so much as a hug or blowtorch in return."

I laughed, he obviously got the terminology wrong, though since we were in public and people were starting to stare, I left it alone. "You are so dumb, Zim."

Zim couldn't let it go, of course. "It's true, no one likes you. I can see you are the jelly, as the hyumans say. Well that's all fine and well, Dib-stink, but stay out of Zim's personal life!"

"Hah! You have no personal life, you just play along and pretend, poorly at that, to be a real person that can't even get human sexuality or anatomy correct!" A random guy was starting to look at me angrily and it was started to make me nervous, so I ended it with, "You're just a wanna-be hipster without a clue. You don't even try to take over anything anymore, you just go on failed dates and get your stupid little fake philosophy shirts all stained with your pretentious coffee. And you're _green_ too." I taunted and turned to leave. Zim started to get visibly upset, and it almost seemed like I hit a few points that hit true for the Irken invader, but of course, luck was not in my favor.

The guy that was eyeing me seemed to gather enough courage and he walked up to me determinedly, "Sir, I realize this isn't my business-"

"Stay out of it, then!" I spat back at him. I didn't mean for it come out so angrily, but I was already in a bad mood.

Zim just sputtered out an "Eh? What's all this then?" and watched the entire exchange with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

He growled something under his breath and sputtered, "You should have a more private spot for your lover's quarrel or just leave him alone! Stop making fun of him for one bad date and his sense of style you prick! And it is discriminatory that you made fun of the fact that he has green skin cause frankly he looks fabulous the way he is!"

Zim looked the most shocked and all three of us were speechless for a minute.

I started to get frustrated that someone would ever stick up for someone like Zim, but obviously it gave him a huge stroke to his ego.

"Thank you hyuman male coffee patron goer, Zim appreciates your accolades. When the time comes to destroy your planet, you'll be spared in food service instead of being obliterated with everyone else."

I was utterly shocked into fuming annoyance by this response, but of course the guy just busted out laughing, believing it was a well timed joke.

A lady who I presumed was the guy's girlfriend walked over and looked at him questioningly. He just gestured over at Zim. "Haha-I _love_ this guy!" She giggled at his response.

"I'm sure you do, Xavier. You're so sweet to stick up for people," Then she smiled at Zim, completely ignoring me. "I'm Alana. Hope you're doing okay." She leaned forward and shook Zim's hand, giving me a look of disdain.

"I am Zim, great to meet you and all of those niceties! And I'm amazing, thank you very much!"

She giggled and went over to Xavier, holding his hand and leaning against his arm. "Wanna smoke a cigarette with us? I have menthol's."

Zim nodded in response and I felt not only awkward but like I was the biggest jerk ever. "I do not inhale menthol, however, I will join you in your social activity on the sidelines."

At this point, I wanted to scream for my bad timing and luck, but I already lost to the will of the mob and I needed a drink, so I decided to leave. "He's an alien by the way." I muttered in one last ditch effort to get them to be on my side. (Hint: no one is _ever_ on my side.)

The girl heard me and yelled, "Immigrants are people too, you close minded fool!" And with that, the final nail hit my metaphorical social coffin.

"Yeah ya bigot!" A random person shouted.

Zim went outside with them and the last thing I heard was, "Victory for _Zim!"_

Alana high fived Zim, and the guy said as they were leaving, "Nice shirt, by the way. I like Proust. What country did you come from?"

* * *

After that horrible experience, and also reaffirming the fact that know one will ever realize Zim for who and what he is, I settled back at home to sneak some bourbon from my dad's liquor cabinet. I didn't drink often but I did to get rid of stress now and again. Gaz wasn't home yet (out with a couple friends possibly) and I needed to unwind and punch something or someone. Preferably Zim.

I screamed and cursed and poured that poison down my throat. It didn't help.

I kept trying to analyze why I even was there at the damn coffee shop and wasting my time there in the first place.

I wasn't jealous.

But what was the point of it then?

I kept telling myself everything was related and he might have a complicated plan in the works that somehow involved the girl.

But even I knew that wasn't true. I settle in to do my homework, but I couldn't concentrate.

I kept thinking about the whole exchange and his searing words, and even that strangely seductive grin.

I started to feel heat rise to my cheeks and I brushed it off, realizing I was letting all of this get to me. I knew I was in the right and he was wrong.

He was a failure and I always stopped him. It didn't matter that no one believed me. I was still the hero, right? So with my failed logic and my own brand of egotism, I ignored my feelings and my fears.

And now to about about two weeks later, as I was finally forgetting about everything and moving on, and no more incidents in tow, I come to a hard hitting realization. I'm studying in my room and drinking some Diet Poop, trying to get my swarming thoughts to quiet down. No one's home, as per usual.

Five minutes into working on the second to last problem, I start dozing off and day dreaming.

Of course I am thinking of the most destructive variable in my life. Ironically, he's also a constant. The joke made me chuckle, and then that's when it hit me.

But before contemplation becomes admittance, my window breaks and Zim comes crashing in, with his spider legs and grasping at me with a huge force, pinning me against the wall so hard, I start choking slightly at the pressure against my chest and neck.

"Where _is_ it, Dib Shit! Tell Zim, now!"

I didn't have time to respond between him breaking my window and accosting me the way he was, holding onto me tightly and I couldn't move. So I was mute, very confused and a little afraid. He was pretty pissed.

Okay, I was really scared.

He looked more pissed now than I've ever seen him before.

He had on half his disguise, but no contacts, and he looked crazed and frazzled. Something about him that night was raw, primal and savage. It terrified me so much I didn't move an inch and the look of his dark ruby eyes glaring into mine was something I could never describe in proper English. It was magnifying, like he could see right into my soul.

"Well, you piece of shit, where is it?"

The fact that he was properly using curse words made it even more frightening. "I-I... I don-don't know-" I squeaked out in a far too feminine fashion.

"Don't tell me you don't know! Don't lie to me! Tell me where it is or I'll kill you right here and right now!" He leaned closer toward my face. "I'll just strangle you right here in your own room! No one will fucking care! No one!" He started to almost get upset, like weirdly sad for the briefest moment, then it was gone and morphed once again to frenetic madness.

"Well? Tell me!" He yelled furiously.

I finally took in a shaky breath, "Zim, I don't have anyth-anything... I didn't take anything from you. I swear. I've been at my house since school ended today. The last time I was near you other than school was at that coffee shop the other day! I haven't even been near your base since, I don't know months ago!"

Zim shook his head. "You stupid worm baby. You think that I'm going along with those stupid little games we always play. You think I'm fucking kidding around when I said I'll kill you! This is not a joke! This is my whole life! Give it back!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" I screamed, and honestly I didn't have an idea what he was talking about. I certainly didn't steal anything recently. It was true I hadn't been near his base in months. He was mistaken. He had to be. But he was way too serious to be joking or to be playing an elaborate prank on me.

Zim almost seemed to snap out of it. He scratched his head, almost having his disheveled wig fall completely off. I could see part of one antennae sticking out, and I almost felt sorry for him. He seemed genuinely frazzled, extremely desperate to find whatever it was he lost and was really out of it.

"Eh, Dib stink, don't play stupid with me! We all know your big brains match your huge head! You're trying to trick me into leaving and then you'll come kill me when I least expect it!"

I shook my head. "As much as I hate you, and trust me, I do, I have better things to do with my time than to steal shit from you and play this stupid game again. We haven't even really had a battle in ages and the most exciting fight we had in the last several months was you trying to shrink the city so you could squish everyone like ants- though that was pretty crazy, that was four or five months ago!" I sounded crazy even repeating that. No wonder no one ever believed me, hearing myself repeat that out loud sounded nuts. "I really couldn't care less that you stupidly misplaced something of yours, and if it's that important, retrace your steps and find it on your own! Have mini moose or Gir help you! Or that lazy computer of yours!"

Zim twitched. "You know nothing of my amazing base!"

I scoffed, starting to feel more in control, I felt his grip loosening. "More to the point: I didn't steal anything from you! Not so much as a pencil from your locker or a hair from your stupid wig!" I yelled in his face, "What are you even looking for, you stupid alien slime?!"

Zim growled. "You know what I'm looking for pig smelly. Stop playing dumb and give it to me. If you give it to me now, I might only just beat you up, but if not, if I have to tear apart your whole house to find it, and when I do find it, oh you better pray to whatever deity or god you think exists, cause you'll be dead soon after that!"

I say nothing and look at Zim incredulously. He never threatened me like this. He never just outright said he would kill me coldly like that, well, to this extent, and obviously he was not just messing with me or using fighting words to rile me up.

I calmed down and said as seriously as possible, looking at him square in the eyes, "Zim, I did not take anything. If it's that important to you, I'll help you find it. It's not in my room or in my house, or in my car even, so go ahead and check, but I have a strong suspicion you misplaced it or lost it. You're being crazier than usual and I think you're acting on desperation. Think clearly about the last place you saw it, and I bet it'll be there or close to that location."

My calm and rational words seemed to effect him and he almost completely loosened his grip on me, and I could breathe a little better.

"Alright, Dib stink, where do you think it is then?"

I sighed. "I don't know. Only you would know that. I don't even know what it is you're looking for!"

I was getting irritated he had intruded upon my life like this, breaking my window and attacking me without reason or just cause, and my anger and self-righteousness was overtaking my fear and my hesitation.

Zim put his Pak legs away, and tried to fix his wig, looking at me sheepishly, and it made me more uncomfortable than when he was a murderous maniac less than one minute ago.

All of a sudden, we looked at each other. His dark red eyes seemed to suggest remorse and it was almost completely human. He sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Dib-brain, you better not be lying to me. I swear to you here and now, if I find that you had it I'll-"

Before Zim could utter another syllable, Gir comes jumping through my window, breaking it more and squealing obnoxiously at Zim.

"Gir! What are you doing here! Go back to the base!"

Gir looked sad for a moment than lit up. "But master, I found-ded it! Your chip! I made it into a present for you with a waffle!"

Zim twitched and yelled. "Gir, go home!"

Gir started to tear up, (how he does that as a robot was beyond me) and Zim smiled at him sympathetically. That made me cringe and my stomach was suddenly tied up in knots. How dare he treat me this way after his stupid robot mess up and possibly have me killed for no reason!

"You scumbag! Get out of my house right now! How _dare_ you threaten me and destroy my window! Twice! Now you know I was telling the truth so get the fuck out of here!"

Zim flinched suddenly, not ready for the outburst, but nodded, grabbing Gir and said in the tiniest most uncharacteristic voice, looking at me with a somber expression, "Dib, you're a worthy adversary. I should've never thought you'd take the easy way out to get to me."

The fact that he just said my name in such a manner floored me, but for him to compliment me in that way surprised me beyond all reason.

He frowned, seeming to want to say more, but I was livid at him so I screamed, "Get the hell out now Zim, before I call the police or sick some government scientists on you to dissect your disgusting alien innards apart! They'll do it while you are alive too!"

Zim looked upset but then he looked at me thoughtfully. He leaned in toward me and said, "You don't scare me, you'll never do it. You'll never expose me, and I'll never kill you. In fact, Dib, I don't even want to."

And with that he left, leaving me with the strongest shade of red on my face and my neck and cheeks hot with a mixture of anger, frustration, confusion and fear.

Not of Zim and what he might've done that night, but of how human he acted at times and how apologetic he was toward Gir ever since I started to know him, the little nuances of emotion he showed at times, and how in less than five minutes he said my name without an insult attached. He never did that. Then again, he never seriously threatened to kill me either.

Now I had to figure out what the hell was going on with Zim. The fact that he mentioned (when I was spying on him about a year ago) how his Pak might've been faulty or had an error or something, and now apparently he was going to kill me over a chip? Was it a biological chip? Was it a communication thing to his people and his leaders? Was it linked to his very existence? I'd have to find out.

But for now, I had other problems to deal with. How and when I realized what I had been feeling the last couple years, and what it culminates into after so many denials and resets emotionally. Well, I was taking the first step: admitting it.

So here it is, in its all its potency and truth: I have a crush on Zim.

I realized it the night he threatens to kill me of course, and ever since I've been pushing even harder to get into a university and moving out of here for good. To be around new people, a new town, a place where no one knows me or my past, I could finally be in control of my life. And with my GPA of 4.0 and my grades being what they were (all A's) I got accepted into a prestigious university and having it paid with a combination of student loans, a couple scholarships, and then living off the money my dad had saved away for Gaz and I, I was finally going to live a new life. I still am, but this realization, though being a very viable fuel to push me to leave, also confuses and disables me.

My human emotions wanted me to test the waters with Zim but my logic was constantly questioning why I even had a crush in the first place. To think I was jealous that Zim went on his first date with a complete stranger might've been the push my psyche needed to realize how I felt, but it was more than that. It was like he's been my whole world for the last six years and now he's on to other things, better things possibly and giving someone else that attention definitely made me upset. I thought it would've been me first to move on.

He was an alien psychopath who tried to murder me, and that was inexcusable, and yet I felt some underlying sympathy since he seemed entirely out of his element, scared even, and almost vulnerable that he had lost something so precious to him, and I still have no idea what that chip was. It's only been about a few weeks since these two events transpired, but it's very irritating for me to not know something this vital to Zim's welfare. And he was right, too, I have invested so much into him, emotionally and in my own obsession of our rivalry, that even if he was arrested and sent to a scientific or military base, I'd try to stop them from harming Zim. I would try to help him.

And yes, I realized I cared about him. I even gave him advice that night about retracing his steps to find it! What if it was a biological weapon to kill us off? What if it was a bomb?

But I ruled those options out as it seemed personal only to him and something that was important to his welfare. That's why I felt sympathy.

But more to the point, I knew how attracted I was to him, especially in his new human disguise. Ever since the beginning of Senior year with this new punk disguise, I've found myself drawn to him even more than usual. I would stare at him and at times catch myself grinning like a fool, or even day dreaming. But I'd fool myself into thinking it was about defeating him, or finally getting the recognition I deserved. But it was about more than that.

He was sexy, and his confidence exuded it in every way, and even the other students saw it. He got looks from all the girls, and even a couple guys. He had an androgynous enough look to have both masculine and feminine traits, but had the gruff dominative personality that overpowered his look and was overwhelmingly male. He wore the right clothes in the most perfect and attractive way and he must've done extensive research into trends and fashion, cause damn did he look good all the time. He was lanky but also muscular looking, like even though he didn't have bulging muscles, he looked very flexible and agile, and could probably kick most people's ass easily. Even in his regular alien form, I thought he was beautiful; now taller, very stylish with a roguish and sometimes even charming demeanor, I knew he was my weakness because whenever he would come too close to me, I wanted to kiss him sometimes.

I haven't changed my look much on my own but my hair has grown out longer and styled, my scythe like top still there, but not as prominent.

My father got me corrective eye surgery for my birthday two years ago, so I get more looks from girls than I used to, but still no dates or girlfriends. I'm lanky as always, but I work out two or three times a week just so I can be in top form to fight Zim or defend myself. But I don't really worry about bullies anymore, since it's died down over the last couple years. I try to not talk about aliens as much around people, if I can help it.

I also wear a lot of black still, but sometimes I'll wear regular jeans and a simple t-shirt to just be comfortable. I'll sometimes get into a more gothic mood and wear a trench coat with chained Tripp pants and I do have a small gauge in my left ear, but overall, I just wear hoodies and regular band tees.

It's not like I'm seriously looking for a girlfriend just yet, but it'd be nice maybe to have one. Love has always been a hard thing to grasp, so difficult to find and to have. Once I do have it, I wanted it to last.

Zim wouldn't know how to love. But he's been so different over the last year or so, and acting more human like, more sympathetic and possibly more understanding. Despite him almost killing me, it had been a long time since we had a serious fight. And he at least tries to act more normal now.

But I shudder to think how Zim would react if he found out my recent surfacing of feelings for him.

He'd laugh at me and mock my feelings, possibly using it against me to further his mission.

That would be something I could never do, and honestly there's no way he'd ever feel the same. He's an Irken, and from what I gather, they are a species solely dependent upon using others to get what they want. To Zim, it'd be a power trip and a way to gain control over me.

I really thought about my feelings and honestly what I really ended up concluding in my thoughts was I had a crush with puppy love mixed in. It was immature and stupid. No doubt unrealistic.

But how he said my name drove me crazy that night. And when he said, I don't want to kill you, what was that?!

I am just confused.

He certainly wasn't a knight in shining armor and anyone could see he was bad for me. But I still liked him and can't help but become drawn to him like a fly to honey.

But as a kid realizing a real life alien was next to you, growing up next to him, fighting him and besting him, even sometimes him besting you, sharing everything even if it's horrible since I was in Elementary skool, it's hard to shake how important he's been in my youth and adolescence.

He's literally the only living creature that acknowledged my existence, my life blood, my worth and my voice.

It's terrifying and yet its a revelation to fully understand just how deep this all runs within me.

That's why I'm letting him go.

But, first a curiosity. I had to find out about that chip and also about his Pak.

I'd investigate and give myself until High skool graduation to do it, since I'll be leaving soon after that.

I still had cameras in his base but I had not accessed them in several months.

I've lost the fervor and the passion of fighting him for now having passion for him.

It seriously has made me question my sexuality to a whole new level and frankly I don't know where to begin in regards to analyzing it.

I know that I am attracted to women, but men, I really never thought of. I don't know if I've ever really connected with people, in general, and it seemed I could connect better with him than anyone else. It was something about Zim, something so unearthly and unreal, something uncatchable and yet so close by, an enigma and as intriguing and ethereal as a star. But it was more than that. It seemed like he could carry himself more confidently and with a sort of innate ability to relate and be around others. He has developed it over the years, and it's a complete revamping of his whole persona. It almost gave me hope for him.

And the way he always carried himself, so confident and so idiosyncratic and odd, the only semblance to a person that thought of me as their equal and actually paid attention to me, even if it was through fighting and power plays, it was the reason I woke up in the morning.

To me, he was more than an alien, more than an invader, more than my enemy and even if the old me would shudder to think of helping Zim unless it was a temporary truce, something deep inside of me told me something was really wrong.

It wasn't until several weeks later, after countless days in skool, with Zim avoiding me like the plague, and I him, not speaking and not even trying to get the others attention, things became much higher stakes. I tried to get my cameras and microphones to activate but I had the strong suspicion Zim found them and destroyed them already since I couldn't reach them through my connection so that plan was out. I didn't even think of going to his base, since he seemed unstable and very moody. He acted pretty tired all the time and pretty much stayed to himself, even with his popularity at stake, he seemed to gather more of a crowd at his indifference than before.

It seemed to irritate him, but he barely spoke against it, and even that girl he went a date with still liked him, and he surprised her one day with a single yellow rose.

"Here smelly earth child, Zim presents you this flower as a token of apology for the date we had recently. Though I have no interest to continue it, I feel you deserve this over a stale muffin." Zim said, completely uncharacteristic and though it was still Zim-centric in attitude, it was overwhelmingly human.

She took it gratefully, and smiled at him coyly. "Thank you Zim. It's okay. I thought it was fun."

Zim smirked. "Yes, I am superior at having the fun, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline any further dates since I'm currently searching for other situations as of now."

She sighed and relented, "Well, thanks for giving me a chance. You're sweet."

I started to walk away and feel my stomach twist in knots at the exchange, saying under my breath, "How smooth Zim, how smooth." I realized that he gave her a yellow rose, which didn't seem romantic at all, and for that reason, I relaxed, but then he snuck up on me.

"Zim is pretty smooth, isn't he, Dib-stink?"

I turned around, surprised after all this time he finally talked to me. I didn't want to approach him at all, considering our last interaction was highly unstable and he had attacked me, but, I wasn't at all surprised Zim had come to me first. He was crazy after all.

"What do you care if I talk to that worm baby? You always look so upset when I interact with her." Zim had a look of sudden interest, a combination of suspicion and sharpness, and it made me extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm not upset about that at all, alien scum, you're just pathetic now is all. Pandering to human perception and trying to attempt to be normal. Since you tried to kill me last time we spoke, I've been trying to figure out what's been going on with you. You're just acting odder than usual. More sporadic and haphazard." I hadn't planned on being up front with him, but I didn't want to keep playing word tag with him, and since graduation was so close approaching, I didn't have time to play games with him. "Why are you even talking to me now? Don't you have girls lined up to see you? Guys too, I bet."

Zim smirk turned into a full-fledged zipper-stretched grin. "You think I'm more pathetic than you? Just because I can be more human than you, and write poetry, give fashion advice, cook and have humans lining up to talk to me, to date me, to love me? I am Zim! I am a better human bean than you'll ever be!" He laughed. "Getting them to love me is the first step to dominating them. I'm still going to take over this planet and defeat your big head, Dib-brat."

A few people stared but said nothing, ignoring the outbursts as a normal part of Zim's personality.

"It's human being, not bean. You idiot. And when did you learn to write poetry, much less know what it is? And to say you know how to cook is an insult to anyone with a brain." Though what he said hurt at some points, I was ready to combat his words with mockery as usual, since I was shocked to hear he learned such normal human things. I didn't believe him either. "You couldn't even boil an egg to save your life, not to mention, effectively take over a planet like earth!" He scoffed and disregarded my last comment.

"I can write some literary genius from time to time! Everyone thinks so! Also, I can make omelets' that'll kill you!"

I laughed. "I'm sure they will kill you! You'll poison it!"

"It's an expression, fool boy, and it means they are killer! They're amazing!"

"Sure. Prove it!" I didn't mean to challenge him, but it came out faster than I could think. A part of me wanted to see him fail, but another part was interested to see him succeed. He leaned in to my face, too close I might add, and I blushed.

"Come to my base tonight after skool then, Dib stink, and I'll show you." With that he turned to walk away, and left me to my blush growing.

As soon as I went to class, I realized how big of a mess I was in. Not only did I know how much I liked him, but I was careless enough to show it in front of him by spying when he went on a date and blushing as he got too close. But he has been doing that more often, and it seemed calculated almost, like he was waiting for that reaction. He obviously had a suspicion about it.

But that was crazy.

I went to Gaz for advice, or at least to let her know where I'll be tonight. I thought about not showing up at all, but then I know he'd never let it go, and make fun of the fact I didn't take on his challenge.

So Gaz had to know. Not that she cared, but if something were to happen, I'd have someone that could speak for me.

During lunch, I sat by her. She gave me a death glare.

"Dib, get away from me!" She hissed. "My friends will be here any minute."

Yeah, Gaz had made some friends last year and honestly they were just as scary as her.

"I need to let you know I'm going to Zim's tonight." She eyed me oddly.

"So either you're breaking in or he's inviting you over to kill or torture you. Either way, sounds like a good night to me."

"He's going to cook something and show me some poetry." I blushed lightly, realizing how normal it sounded, but odd in the context of Zim.

She chuckled lowly. "Oh, a date then."

I grimaced. "No way, Gaz. He just wants to show off."

Rolling her eyes, she growled, "Just like you're supposed to do on your first date."

"What would you know about dating?"

Not answering she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Just don't die yet, I actually got you a stupid gift for your birthday coming up. Dad made me get it with his credit card, something about 'sibling bonding,' and making more of an effort to be happy," she twitched visibly as if in pain, "and so help me you either show up for this one or I'll make sure it'll be your last."

I twitched a little, not surprised Gaz could make even a birthday gift sound terrifying.

"Look, all I wanted to say was the last time he and I were together alone, he literally almost killed me. If something happens and I don't come home or whatever, you'll know Zim had something to do with it."

"So why, dork wad, are you even accepting his invitation then?"

I paused a moment and looked at her with a sort of understanding in my motives. "I don't know, I'm curious I guess. I'm leaving for college soon. I might not even see him again after that. He's been my enemy so long all these lines have been blurred and I don't even know what I feel or believe and I-" I was cut off suddenly by a sharp jab to my side.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?"

"Shut up loser. My friends are coming from the lunch line."

I saw them coming like a flock of vultures, and started to walk off but then I heard, "Don't tell him that you're leaving until you're actually gone. He's gonna flip. And don't die!"

I smiled as I walked away, I thought that I actually heard some caring in her words. Must've been my imagination.

I wondered why she kept telling me that he's going to be upset that I'm leaving. What does she know? Or is it just her intuition? And why was I going tonight? I must have a death wish. And I know why I really wanted to go, to see him not in the context of a battle or fight. Like a friend would. Maybe to feel normal, and see Zim in a new light, and since I realized the extent of my feelings for him, it was almost exciting and I was letting my teenage hormones surface and become more rampant.

He definitely has changed over the years into a less insane and almost social Zim, but not enough to make me think he was not murderous or calculating.

Either way going to his base, uninvited or invited, was a huge risk. Was he really just going to cook and read his poetry? It sounded too mundane for him. No, he has something else up his sleeve and I had to be prepared. I made sure I'd have a Taser and a stun gun, a weapon I stole from Tak's arsenal, just in case.

So I would find out just how crazy I was when I got there.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and despite seeing Zim a couple more times, we didn't talk again, making me think the exchange was almost my imagination.

But still, like a fool, I head over to his glowing green house and knocked on the door. The gnomes didn't attack me yet, so I took that as a good sign.

"Hi Mary! The Masta is seeing you tonight! Come in I made waffles!"

He ran toward the living room with the tv and started watching that Scary Monkey Show. I carefully eyed the inside, walking in slowly, as I didn't want to set off any possible booby traps.

Then he said, "Dib stink, is that yooou?"

"Yeah Zim, I'm here. Are you really cooking tonight? Or is this like some kind of trap?" I had my weapons on safety but I was totally ready to use them if need be.

He laughed. "Yes it is, Dib-smelly. A trap set by me, the ingenious Zim, to get you to eat the most ah-mazing food you've ever ingested!"

I scrunched my nose, "Why would you cook for me, your sworn enemy? And why are we yelling?! Did you somehow convert the toilet in the kitchen as an oven?"

"I'm working in here, you ungrateful wretch!"

"Can I help?" I immediately regretted saying that, as he started to laugh uproariously.

"Sure, so you can contaminate my perfect preparations? No. I'd rather you stay with Gir and leave me alone!"

"Then why'd you tell me to come here?"

"To experience the wonderment of Zim, only to have it snatched away!" He laughed like a maniac.

I snuck to see Zim for just a moment, and to my surprise, he didn't have his disguise on. I was beyond shocked.

He still had the clothes he always wore at skool and in public, but no wig or contacts. He looked really cute, too. But I had to remember not to let my guard down and also that I hated him just as much as I liked him. Or so I thought.

"You're wondering why I don't have my brilliant disguise on, Dibby?"

I flinched almost as though he hit me with a physical blow, and was impressed, but a little jarred by his up front demeanor.

I said nothing.

"Well, it's because I want to show you that even without my disguise on and with you having a huge window of opportunity to expose me, you won't and even if you tried, you'd fail."

I growled, sitting back down and he came to the living room grinning. "You just can't pull one over on me, can you?"

"Ugh, I hate you!"

He leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms. "Then why are you here?"

I was again speechless, not prepared mentally to answer the question at all, much less to myself.

"Anyway, Dib, it's okay to be jealous of my superiority and high level of intelligence."

"You're the most idiotic alien ever! You've had more than enough time to destroy this planet and take over and you haven't! I've stopped you over and over and you can't seem to defeat me, even though you say I'm not as smart or ahead of the game as you! You just go on fake dates now and try to kill me over things I didn't even do!" I was getting riled up with each word I said, as I had been keeping this rage inside of me so long. "You even pretend to understand cooking and Proust and coffee and poetry, but you don't know how to even speak English properly half of the time! You are a disgrace to your own race and to my race as well!"

"Ah, Dib, you're still upset about that little incident? Well maybe I should give you a rose to apologize, like I did with that girl? Will you be satisfied then? Or you just jealous I took her out first instead of you?" With every word, he took a step further, closer to me, and I inched away, a blush growing on my cheeks.

He got close enough that I could feel his breath. "Don't lie to me, Dib, even your _sister_ can see you are intrigued by Zim."

I pushed him away harshly and he punched me on my left shoulder. I punched him once I got my bearings straight, and knocked him in the chest. I was about to punch him again when all of a sudden Gir was next to me, pulling at my pant leg. "Leave Master alone, he wanted to make a cake! Leave Zimmy alone!" He teared up much to my dismay, and I caught my breath and stepped away.

"Gir, shut up! Stay out of it! If Dib-stink can't be civil he can leave."

"You're the one taunting me every chance you get!"

Zim shook his head and chuckled. "Then leave. Don't taste my delicious food and hear my delicious poetry."

I couldn't believe he still wanted me to stay after I hit him. He's obviously insane.

So I stayed.

I'm even more insane, it turns out. I had to see what he was going to tell me.

He then showed me his finished plates of food.

Damn. Not only did the food smell good but they looked like something out of a stellar cooking magazine.

It was some kind of soufflé and this interestingly savory kind of hot pastry with a cherry sauce. And to top it off he had this perfect steak seared off and cooked a tender medium rare.

I was so suspicious it was either poisoned or maybe even stolen from a restaurant. But he ate the same food as me, except the steak, and there were dirty dishes and pans, and what I assumed was gloves for cooking as well, everywhere so it seemed legit.

"Go ahead and engorge yourself. I wouldn't stoop so low as to poison you when beating you fair and square would be much more satisfying. Also, to be able to always brag of my skill without you being able to say otherwise will be an immense pleasure for Zim."

I rolled my eyes and tried each dish.

It was the best meal I ever had.

I said nothing, but ate every offering and he smirked at me arrogantly.

"You're the first human to eat my meals." Zim said in an oddly satisfied tone. "Not any worm child can come into my base and ingest my chef five-star quality foods."

I chuckled at him, not only did he seem adorable talking about restaurant rating systems for food but he seemed almost normal for a moment.

"Thanks Zim. It was actually very, uh... impressive." I had to really choke out that compliment since it's something I've never done before. We've only ever insulted each other.

He actually smiled at me, and then said, "Yes, yes, I know I'm amazing. I am aware of how good I am at this human cooking."

I piled up the plates into the sink and started to wash them, to be polite, and asked, "Why and how did you learn to cook?"

Zim seemed lost in his own thoughts until, "Dib stink, what are you doing?"

I rose my eyebrow at him, "Cleaning up. You cooked, I should clean."

"Oh no, Dib monkey, you can owe me another favor. Sit down!"

"I didn't know I'd owe you anything Space boy! I came over to see if you were bullshitting me or not about this cooking thing."

"Just sit down. I'm not just needing you to state the obvious on how amazing of a cook I am. I needed to tell you something."

His tone of voice change, dropping a few octaves and driving my curiosity deeper.

So I complied and sat down.

"What's going on? And what about that chip thing? You know, that thing you almost killed me for?"

Zim growled. "I didn't kill you! I left you without as much as a single scratch! You ungrateful little worm!"

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to remain the calm one despite his lack of understanding of such a serious threat. "Again, why did you go off on me so violently and what is really going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Zim said carefully.

"Well, you go from threatening me in my own home to giving a girl a rose and then inviting me to your house for a non-poisonous dinner? You always taunt me for my lack of a love life and friends yet you tease and even seem to flirt with me at times... I mean, you just taunt me!"

Zim grinned and I shook my head. I really needed to learn to shut my mouth a sentence sooner around him.

"I'll be the bigger, better Irken and let that little comment go, Dib-monkey. But seriously, there are some serious subjects Zim needs to discuss with you. Something of a bargain, or truce, if you will, is what I want to bring to the table. In exchange for your help."

I scoffed but stayed silent. He was only going to tell me as much as he wanted to, no more and no less. He seemed to have the upper hand as he had more to offer at the moment than I did.

"First, you assume I went on a date for evil purposes and all this," he pointed to his outfit and his whole personage. "Is for others to gawk at with their filthy teen hormones all over the place. You think everything is an elaborate con to get at you. You call me arrogant, Dib-stink, but I know you're jealous. And you're just as egotistical." He did this thing where he scratched his antennae, and wrinkled his nose as he spoke.

I almost smiled at him, but put my hand over my mouth, pretending to cough. At that moment, I couldn't hide how cute I thought he looked. His ruby eyes were just so mesmerizing, I forgot how we almost had a brawl in the living room less than an hour ago.

"This is top secret stuff and if I'm going to be sharing so much with you, as you seem the only human being that can withstand the brutality and truth of Zim, you'll have to be swatted down so I know you don't have any weapons or microphones."

I suddenly was pushed out of my reverie and shook my head almost violently. "Nu-uh! No way will I let you run your slimy hands anywhere near me!"

Zim sighed. "Then no information for you! And Gir can check you if you like." He grinned evilly.

"Why would it matter to me? You're the one who needs my help!"

Zim looked at me with a incredulous look, "No, it is you who wants to help me! Why wouldn't you? I am Zim!"

I rolled my eyes. "How can you go from relatively sane to a screaming maniac just from one sentence to another?"

Zim chuckled. "What's your decision? Hear some life changing info or clean my whole base!"

"I'll clean your base." I grinned. Maybe I could still find some interesting information just meandering around.

He blinked Incredulously and growled, "No way, worm child! You're not going in my labs to snoop around like a rat! Just give me whatever weapons you possess, and we can proceed. Or leave."

"You have the advantage of me being in your base, and you think I'm just going to leave myself indefensible? What kind of fool do you think I am, Zim?"

Zim eyed me seriously. "You are a fool, but that's not the point! You and I both know that it's been a long time since I've tried to exact any real plans against the humans and the earth, and you and I both know that despite it all, you've gained nothing but contempt and indifference from your fellow compatriots. I, however, have gained a upper hand socially and can help you. But... This is bigger than minor social transgressions or even the fact that we really haven't battled in ages. It's something that can change our entire existence and the future. And if you can't understand that... Dib, and if you really can't cooperate then get out of my house."

I was quiet for a minute and just took out my stun gun and the Taser. I believed him; the look in his eyes was incredibly genuine and his words straightforward. I've never seen him that way before.

"Here, take it. I don't care. Tell me what you need to tell me, Zim. I guess I really don't have anything to lose."

He made a grumbling sound and slightly hit the table with a fist.

"You little rat! I invite you over for a five-star meal and you bring weapons!"

I shook my head, "You can't be totally shocked. We're enemies, space boy, how can I ever trust you?!"

Zim nodded. "Eh, fair enough. Well anyway, here's the dessert I made."

He goes to what I assume is an oven taking out a baking tray and gets out a plate from the upper cabinet. I watched him with great interest and though very perplexed he was treating me like a guest now, it was putting me in a relatively good mood. But still, I was on the lookout for any mishaps or traps.

He handed me the plate and immediately I smelled how fresh and aromatic it is.

"It's a homemade apple cake with caramelized raisins and apples on top. I also made cream for it. Hold on!"

I felt like a mad man. How the fuck did I miss how much Zim had changed in the last year?

I literally stayed deathly silent as he got the cream or whatever. I had the most burning desire to ask him about all of this.

I sat there with a mixture of bemusement and satisfaction as Zim handed me a bowl with a spork or something and says, "Put some on top. The recipe says to." He shrugged. "Well, it's option based, but I'm telling you to do it!"

He eyed me with a evil look and I complied. Then he gets out what I assume is chopped mint and puts it on top of the dessert. I'm impressed he knows how to pair foods and flavors, but I love to taunt him.

"The next hipster thing you need to learn is Instagram, Zim. After you cook a meal like this, you take pictures of it and share it to get likes or something. As a hipster alien guy, you should know this." I laughed and he just growled.

"I'm not a hipster! I'm a punk with heavy influences of Monthly Python and French cooking techniques!" He yelled. "And I already possess the face of book! So I'm normal!"

I rolled my eyes, "Your English hasn't improved much I see. You still get things confused all the time! When you talk about what influences your style or fashion, you don't mention movies or cooking techniques!" I sighed. "And it is Monty Python, not Monthly Python! And I'm assuming you meant Facebook, since you're so 'normal'..." I scoffed.

"It's just so delicious how jelly you are that I can master even simple human things better than you, Dib monkey!"

"You're really enjoying this cooking thing, huh? How'd you learn? When did you start?"

"Ah, worm child, one thing at a time. Just try it! Tell Zim how incredible it is!"

"I get it, this is all a way to get me to acquiesce to your will and get me to be a slave to you! You think one meal, however good it is, will get me to do whatever you want? Well, pitiful alien, I would never let you harm anyone or take over-"

Just then my mouth was stuffed with what I assume was that dessert. Surprised, I started chewing.

"You need to close that infernal chatterbox of a mouth up! I can't even think straight with all your mindless gabbing. Well, what do you think?"

It was really good. The cake was perfectly moist and light, not too sweet and melted in my mouth.

Then my mind yields to a very odd thought: what if this was a date?

The heat rose from my stomach and I felt sick all of a sudden; I knew that I was starting to blush pretty badly. He even fed me something, that's pretty date-ish.

"I... I.. I really like it. It's the best cake I ever tried. In fact, this was the single best meal I ever ate."

I really didn't want to compliment him again, but I had to give him credit where it was due. It really was amazing. He grinned arrogantly.

"So, I am the better human then?" He smirked as he got himself a piece of cake, with a glob of cream on top, and ate it quickly.

I scoffed. "I already beat you to that! I'm literally a human already. I was born one. You're just an alien who can cook... really well." I hated complimenting him, but it was too glaringly obvious that the stupid alien had talent.

Zim shook his head. "You know I'm better. You can't admit it though."

I ignored his taunt and started to question him again. "If this isn't some ruse to get me to do something horrible, what is it? Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You seemed upset when I took out that earth female. I thought you'd like to partake in the same activity with Zim."

I eyed him suspiciously, but my body betrayed me and I blushed again.

"So that not being true at all, on either account, why would you want to be nice, and why would you learn to cook and write stuff? I thought you hated all human things. If you are doing this for a truce, as you said earlier, why not just tell me about the deal? Why go through all the trouble of learning how to cook?"

"You think I learned all these things for you? Hah! I did it to learn more on your human cultures, and to be well versed on making tasty snacks for when the Tallest get here! You fool boy!" His arrogance, though prominent, had something off about it. It seemed fake almost at this point, like an act. He started to look nervous and I smirked outwardly, but also began to get nervous.

"Well why would you care even if I was upset? Which I wasn't. You're just kidding yourself."

"Eh! No, insolent fool child, I would never kid myself. You just can't admit you like being around me. Practically everyone at skool says so."

"Alright Zim, I'll humor you. What the hell is going on? All of this is like some crazy reality show or Truman show and I have no idea what's really happening! You cook now, write poetry apparently and use a flimsy pretext to invite me here. Though I did appreciate the meal, I'd really appreciate you getting to the damn point." I started to finish the cake, cause honestly, it was too damn good to waste. Even if it was poisoned. It was that good.

Zim scoffed, and then smiled at me, eyeing me with interest. "Fine. Finish that glob of amazingness and then follow me!"

Zim gets up and brushed his shirt off, now it was some Breaking Bad t-shirt, and he seemed to always care to look pristine all the time. I know he hated germs, but sometimes he was too extreme about it.

"Gir! Come in here!"

Gir started screaming, jumping up and down. He suddenly turned red. "Yes, my liege?!"

"Start cleaning up this filth!"

He then abruptly turned blue. "Yay! Mini moose and Mary going to have a picnic with me!"

Zim twitched and screamed, "No! Clean up! The Dib and I need to talk somewhere else!"

"Okidookie!"

They started arguing some more about tea parties and similar ventures as I finished the cake, watching in amusement. Zim seemed different in so many ways, but still was the Zim I always knew all these years.

I started thinking on when I must've stopped caring so much about Zim's dealings in the day to day, because if this were even two years ago, the fact that he learned to cook so expertly and learn to write, (which I wasn't sure of the writing as he hadn't given me proof of it yet), would already have been known to me. Not to mention I'd be the first to know. In fact, I started to feel pretty bad I didn't know. What if instead of learning to cook he taught himself how to split an atom?

But I also feel bad on a personal level. If he were my friend, I would've felt like an idiot or a jerk for not showing enough interest to know this faucet of his life. And here I thought I knew him better than anyone.

It seems even a random girl knew him just a smidgen better than I. All the people in my skool who I should've connected with before Zim ever could've adored and worshipped him now as the coolest and most amazing guy.

The only thing all of them didn't know was he was an alien.

For some reason, I started being content with that.

"Zim, can we _go_ now?" I asked suddenly as Zim was now incredibly livid with Gir, And I saw the little robot start to look sad. Zim patted Gir once on the head and nodded at me. The robot instantly perked up.

"Have fun now Mary! Ima make some cookies!"

I smiled at the robot, thinking that it was kind of cute how Zim always gave in to him. It was like, fatherly, and in the back of my mind wondered if he would be like that if he had kids.

I blushed thinking of that and thankfully he didn't notice as we went down to his lab.

He brought me to an elevator, which apparently he installed in the last year or so, since I had never seen it before.

It was silent all the down, and as we descended, the tone of the evening seemed to change drastically. More serious, more oddly disquieting.

He looked at me for the briefest of moments and our eyes locked in silence, and then, within a second, the most inexplicable thing happened I never thought was possible.

He blushed.

It was a light bluish purple color. I wasn't for sure on all of Irken anatomy, but it certainly looked like a blush.

I didn't say anything but it drove me crazy. It was the most human and most adorable thing I ever saw.

We got down in his base, and he sat down, pointing to a chair. "Sit down Dib brain."

I did, and asked, "Well you said you wanted some kind of truce with me, is that it?"

Zim looked down and just grimaced. There was a minute of silence, making me incredibly nervous.

"Listen, half the time I'm just trying to survive this, okay?! Do you think it's easy to be of Irken elite and to have to stay here, with stinky humans, with all these confusing things happening to me?"

I was baffled and worried almost, wondering what he meant and how he suddenly sounded so downhearted and lonely. So I just stayed quiet.

"All these years I've believed so heavily in the Irken Empire. In the Tallest. In invading and destroying and usurping all other species wealth and power because that's what we were programmed for. That's all that ever mattered. I was to be born for one purpose: to build up and add to my empire. To expand it and help it grow stronger. I thought I was a part of this. Now I discovered the bullshit within my own species and my own mission.

"It didn't happen overnight. I saw some fundamental flaws within my own Pak about a year ago and assumed it was something easy to repair. Then I noticed with research and time, that it was meant to be this way. I saw a crack in Irken dna that allowed some Irkens to grow larger than others while the rest remained stunted since smeet hood. It was when my other functionalities started going haywire that I started growing rapidly. In some ways, I enjoyed my new height and the new status that would come if the Tallest would see me almost as tall as them, though obviously not tall enough to be threatening in a sense of impeding their power. But I was terrified. I started seeing things in different ways. My emotion inhibitor had been tampered with and according to my leaders, was already destined to fail. I was starting to understand people and why they did what they did and felt what they felt. I empathized with others, and even started to grow an interest in learning about them even without a gain to me. I learned about your religions. Your cultures. And read books on poetry, philosophy and yes, cooking. I started really liking the chemistry behind cooking and the balancing of ingredients and temperatures. I read a lot of books on different cuisines and techniques. I knew this made me defective," he said uncomfortably, and I was so engrossed by his speech I didn't notice he was pausing and looking at me like the most fragile little bird, open and honest, and for the first time I saw a glimpse of who he really was and how hard of a time it must have been for him to keep this charade going for all this time.

"What happened with your leaders?" I asked quietly. He sighed, looking at me with an air of utter hopelessness.

"I hadn't communicated with them in so long, that when I did, they noticed how I was growing and became infuriated. They informed me how all the other invaders took over their planets years ago and how even during... Eh, during a fake mission, I couldn't even succeed."

I gasped at the words he spoke and started to immediately think he was lying. Fake mission? No way was this all a joke. I was completely and utterly disbelieving and looked at him suspiciously.

Zim caught on and laughed mirthlessly. I must've have the most shocked look on my face.

"Dib, it's true. It was all a huge joke on me. They laughed at me and even mocked on how I figured out how Irken scientists genetically modified smeets to stay stunted at conception. It's all wired in our Paks, from our personalities, intelligence, our entire state of being, to the most physical aspects of height, stamina and otherwise endurance. They said they never would leave something as important as the Irken leadership up to chance and up to circumstance. What if an idiot like me could grow naturally and become Tallest one day? So they implanted a growth chip in all smeets to never let them grow beyond a certain height. Any smeets with possible potential in the Tallests eyes or brain controls would have the inhibitor replaced with a more functioning control so they could grow, but never as tall as the Tallest. They admitted it all to me, and then cut off my transmission for good. I can never come back home. I have to stay here and if I ever try to go back, I know they'll execute me. Not only is my Pak inherently defective since my emotions are running rampant, but my species are corrupted even within their own system."

"So in a sense, Zim, you are a threat to the Tallest. Why else would they get so mad at you getting taller?" I was trying to take all the information in, and though it was so much, I finally started to understand him and his erratic behavior of late.

"Possibly, but no. In the end I could never challenge the Tallest. All of us, since smeet hood, are ingrained with a high sense of duty and commitment to the Tallest. But anyway, about that one night, I had been trying desperately since about a year ago to fix my Pak. To fix my growth inhibitor so I'd stop growing and my emotion inhibitor. But I couldn't. The science was far too advanced and I didn't have all the proper Irken equipment to really understand the issues or resolve them. When Gir took that emotion inhibitor from my lab, I went insane. I literally had nothing, not even the small amount of protection that chip gave me initially to keep my anger and feelings in check. That's why invaders needed it to be one hundred percent effective. Emotions are something that only get in the way of success. And throughout this entire year in particular, I have been having extreme mood swings. And when it was gone, I was really not thinking. I knew it was impossible you had taken it, or that you even knew about it, but I was so mad and so frustrated I took it out on you. Everything I had learned and trained for was a lie. I was a failure, an outcast and a fool. I felt like, how you must feel all the time."

I smiled slightly, very impressed and seeing the situation in a new light. He really did stop himself from hurting me all on his own. When I had seen what I thought was regret in his countenance, it had been real.

"You had a strong sense of will not to do what your emotions were telling you to do. You really didn't hurt me that night now that I think on it. Honestly, if I were you in that reckless state of mind, I might've done something I would've regretted," I said softly, looking at him reflectively.

He nodded appreciatively. "It's true. I have a superior sense of self control."

"I just can't believe about your mission... It's unfathomable. I want to say that you're lying about it. It's just absolutely crazy to think all this time..." I was so dizzy with all this information.

Zim sighed. "Yeah, Dib. How do you think I feel? It's not like you can't go home. You're with your own race and even your smelly family is still here for you. I can't ever go back. I'm completely stranded here."

"I'm sorry, Zim. I wouldn't wish any this on you; it's hard even for me to accept. I just wish it could different for you." I meant it, too. Seeing him like this, so hopeless and alone made me think of myself, only his situation was far more serious and complicated. At least I had a possibly good future ahead of me. He seemed lost in an unfamiliar and alien world. Earth.

Zim smiled. "Dib, you don't know what you're saying. If things had been different and I had a fully functioning Pak this whole time, you'd have been dead a long time ago and earth would already be in the Armada's clutches. You should be happy my mission was a lie. Now the earth is safe."

My eyes went wide and I nodded slowly, not fully understanding what he meant. "So... You're saying that your emotion inhibitor thing has never fully worked?" I had assumed it was only on the fritz for the last year.

He nodded, and looked away from me, almost scared. "Why do you think I always failed when it came down to actually doing my job correctly? It's literally useless. I never really could harm you too badly, usually through a fault or mistake of my own. Even in our younger days when I was crazier and more aggressive with you, those situations, though vile and ruthless, were a game to me. I never fully understood the utter recklessness of my actions, or comprehend the value and loss of life. I almost had no remorse." Zim chuckled sadly. "It was a terrible game to play."

"Yes, it was. It was pretty bad at some points."

"It was true that I was more focused back in those days, but now I have more self-awareness to realize I hadn't wanted to really kill you. It was an ego and power trip for me. To demoralize and weaken my greatest and most cunning enemy."

I almost took it as a compliment but shook my head, "It's incredibly evil to think you just wanted to torment me. But, it is true that we both tormented each other. With the stupid muffin thing you did to me?"

"Ah, yes. The finest way to exact vengeance for throwing that pork muffin at me. Now, I'd probably let it go, or just throw something back at you like a hammer or a large piece of metal."

"You were obsessed Zim! You manipulated me into thinking my life was finally going my way, and I had won. Things had finally become balanced and right, and I felt like I was on top of the world! And then to just ask if I threw the muffin? To laugh at my dreams? Was all that really necessary?"

"It couldn't have been as bad as the piggy incident. Or the moose." Zim rolled his eyes, but then frowned.

"How can you be so blasé about not only trying to get rid of me with the pigs, but also, completely psychologically scarring me for life?! Now I'm stuck with the knowledge that my life will never be as perfect and wonderful as what had happened in that simulation."

"So having happiness snatched away is worse than utter death and termination?" Zim looked at me with a confused and slightly guilty look.

"Yes! To me it was! At the time, anyway. Look, I know that both of us have hurt each other and caused each other to be miserable or near death. It was pretty fucked up, actually. But you were a monster back then, Zim!"

Zim just growled, "What did you expect when you challenged an alien you didn't even know? An Irken invader? You knew what you were getting into. I don't understand you humans! Well, if you can't forgive me then leave! I won't have the past in the way of our truce now!" He softened, and I knew I was on the verge of tears, but I shut my eyes and swallowed harshly.

This was a lot of pain and suffrage to deal with, and taking it on so directly with Zim, knowing all I know now, was utterly impossible. It was hard to talk, so I said nothing.

He looked at me in an almost depressed state, a look of utter defeat and sadness. "Dib, I know we had some really terrible fights. I know I have done unspeakable and horrible things to you. I can't promise that I'm completely and utterly changed, but I know within my own 'spooch, that, I'm well... Zim is truly sorry."

I almost thought I had a heart attack and died. Did he actually apologize?

"It's okay." I almost immediately responded, not realizing how easy it was for me to say it. I felt like I could finally let it go, maybe, and even start to learn to be happy. He also sounded genuine and honest, and I knew if anything were to further in a positive way with us, we'd have to forgive each other.

He blinked at me surprisingly, "Zim knows it's not okay. But we can work things out. Can't we?"

I sighed. "I guess so. Life has been so crazy though. Like a nightmare while being awake. It's like some evil mastermind is writing my life and wants to see me dangling off the edge of horizon, looking at what could be happiness, but never cutting the strings, to let me be free. There's no end to misery or pain. It takes time to heal old wounds... and ours have run deep."

"You have no idea, Dib. Fate is cruel. And both of us have been struck by its cold, unfeeling hand of doom." He made a fist and hit his other hand in emphasis.

I nodded. "It seems that we stand together as equals now, more than ever. We both have had life beat us down to what we are now. We fight, and for what? Nothing seems to matter when you're never truly fulfilled. It's empty."

"Yes, I feel empty, but I feel like something is coming that... Well I don't know exactly what. But it feels like home. Not in the Irken sense. But something unnameable. Now, for me, it's just trying to get over the fact that I'm exiled. A complete and utter waste of a Pak."

I was quiet a moment. What did he mean by feeling like home? He seemed to have a glint in his eye as he said it, looking at me with a certain slyness and smile that seemed more than open, but also vulnerable.

"Zim, with this new forging of a truce, even possible friendship, that is, if you want it, we can move on together. I know you're not a waste of anything. You seem like you have redeemed yourself, and you care about things more. I noticed that, if not anything else. You may not be human, but you have the basic understanding and trust that we have now. It's like you can finally feel... remorse. Other than that, I just... I want to help you. I don't know why. And no. I don't want to help you enslave the human race or destroy anything. I just want to help you."

"Dib human, you're too nice. It's something I hate and like about you all at the same time."

"You're complimenting me? Damn Zim, you must be out of it."

Zim chuckled, grinning at me charmingly, and I started to feel my stomach twist in knots. God, was he starting to learn how to flirt? It wasn't exactly flirting yet, but it was getting there and it really had an effect on me. I blushed again, of course.

Just then I had to ask him about the date. "Zim, was the date real? Did you like her?"

Zim shyly put his hand behind his head, and I swear he blushed again. "I was curious and I thought she was kind of cute for a female human. I didn't like her in the way you're supposed to when you go on a date, but I also wanted to see how'd you react if I went through with it. But then," he growled, "I got so mad at myself for being like a human and doing so many human things I decided to start working on my chip again. Then Gir took it..."

I really was blushing now. Regretting even asking about the date, I decided to side step the light flirting and date talk, and went back to the revelation about his species. It made me feel more comfortable. "Zim, I know it's been hard. I see that now. And all the stuff that's happened between us can rest and move on, I think. But you learned a horrible truth about your species Zim! You could blow the lid of that stupid system and expose your leaders for fraud and for lots of terrible things. You could-"

"No, I really can't Dib stink. You don't understand what it is like to be an Irken. We're a highly admired race amongst the Galaxy. We all live up to an incredibly high standard, or so I thought. The fact I find humans fascinating and started to find human things enjoyable and even messed with my Pak is forbidden and signs of defective behavior. We as Irken's should never truly assimilate with an invading planet's species! You are clueless about what it's like to be me!"

I relented, realizing just how right he was. "You're right Zim. I don't know. I didn't even know or realize what was happening right in front of my face all this time. I'm sorry. You've been under an incredible amount of stress and pain." He looked at me softly and smiled, but tensed up suddenly looking away.

"You have no idea what it's like to want to be a part of something, but also being repulsed by it. It's maddening to want something. Then hate it. Then hate yourself for really wanting it. I can't be with my people, but sometimes I don't even want to anymore. Then I get angry at everything and everyone. I don't know what I feel half the time or what it means!"

I laughed lightly, "Zim, that's normal. I feel like that about a lot of things. It's like, how we all feel all the time."

"Great! Now I'm even more of a human! It makes me sick!" He coughed nervously and started to look down, a visible blush on his face. "And another thing, probably the worst emotional human thing I've done. Trying to make you jealous."

I said nothing, uncomfortable and yet interested, I waited for him to continue.

"I _wanted_ you to be mad. I wanted to see you squirm. We hadn't had a real one on one fight for earth in so long, I was getting bored. I thought she was attractive for a female and wanted to see you react to me doing something so normal for humans to do. Then your scary ass sister," I nodded solemnly at that, "taunted that you were jealous and that I had better ask you out soon or you'd have a hissy fit or something. Then I realized I accomplished what I set to do. It confused me that I even did it in the first place but-"

I started fuming, interrupting him, "I was not-"

"Just shut up Dib."

I shut up. But blushing madly, I covered my face, and did not look at him in the eye for a minute or two. I really couldn't believe all this nonsense. Who'd have thought Zim wanted to get my attention this badly?

"I thought about it, and said, eh, why not? You're not the worst looking pig smelly out there and you have been the only human intelligent enough to understand or realize me for what I am. To fight me and challenge me. You seemed the worthiest. But I had to see how you'd act if I paid attention to another pig smelly other than you. I had nothing to lose as I already lost everything I thought I knew and treasured, which was hatred, vengeance and invading for the Tallest and the Irken Empire. My 'mission' was obviously not worth time to even dwell on. Now that I had other things in my brain meats, feelings and icky emotions, it sounded like a possibly positive situation."

"You just wanted to see if I was going to be jealous?!" I was incredulous. "How did you know I'd come to your house after how you almost killed me?"

"Yeah. It worked too. You were jelly. And I knew you'd come over here, since you can never back down from a challenge." He smirked with this zipper tooth smile, and I felt the heat rising in my body. "Then I felt bad that I used that female to get to you so I researched ways to show friendship to human girls and Gir picked out a yellow rose. I felt bad, Dib. It's not Irken like to feel guilty about anything. I'm just a joke."

I went over to him suddenly and I was surprised as he jumped up at me. At first I thought he might attack me, but I felt the tightest, warmest embrace I ever had experienced.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and squeezed me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

I stood there like a fool for a second, but without another thought, I hugged back. God did it feel good.

"Was Zim's food really that good?" He whispered in my ear, and I shuddered pleasantly.

"It was the fucking best thing I ever put I my mouth."

After I said it, I realized how overtly flirty it was, and I didn't care. It was all fair game now.

Zim looked at me with a searching curiosity and a certain warmth, leaning out of the embrace for a moment.

"Gaz said the best way to a human's living organ is through the intestinal tract."

I laughed. "You mean the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach?"

Zim said nothing, but then held me tighter. It felt so freeing, really, to do this. To know how difficult it was to fight against your feelings and not understand them, but also to feel them so intensely without saying a word? That was fucking hard.

I only knew part of it, on my human end. How much harder was it for Zim? I couldn't fathom it.

I knew I liked how close we were, but he probably wasn't fully aware of human sexuality just yet. The fact that he did that so openly and without fear, in an emotional and sensual sense, was shockingly wonderful.

But the moment faded, and we both released each other. He looked so embarrassed and I know I did too. We looked away from each other and he tittered nervously.

"This was a date then?" I asked suddenly.

Zim grinned, not looking at me. "No. This was a truce agreement."

I smiled at him, somehow content with that answer. "Zim, tell me what you needed my help with?" His antennae perked up.

"Oh yeah! Well, the reason we are in my lab, and you get to see it for all its brilliance is because I've seen in the past how you are adept at some Irken technology. Like Tak's ship."

"You want me to help you fix Irken tech?" The fact he was even implying I knew what I was doing made me swell up with pride and I felt like this truce was starting off pretty good. This was all too crazy, though, to take all in at once and I knew I'd have to chew on all this later. Especially that hug we just had. It made me jump for joy thinking he might like me, but I still didn't want to celebrate yet.

Zim started tinkering with a machine and ignored me. "Computer?"

No response.

"Uh, hey computer! Wake up!" He banged on the large screen. He wasn't looking at me, and I could tell he was highly embarrassed.

"Ummm... What?" The lazy voice drawled out.

"Get my… the read outs for my experiment!"

"What experiment?"

"The...the read outs for my Pak!"

The computer sighed. Zim was dark purple now, and I assumed it was because his Pak was a highly personal thing.

"Zim," I said suddenly, overwhelmed by all the information he shared tonight and the sudden display of trust and even affection.

He got the sheet of paper from the computers printer and started looking over it.

"Zim!"

"Eh? What? What do you need?"

I smiled and said, "Zim, I just wanted to say thank you for everything tonight. The dinner was exemplary and something I would've never expected from you, nonetheless from someone I thought I knew. You are full of endless surprises. I... I really just, I don't know. I really enjoyed tonight and I want to help you because I feel like what happened to you is bullshit and I consider you a worthy opponent. I want a truce the same as you."

Zim looked at me wide eyed and then said, "Excellent. We'll continue negotiations then."

I looked at him in incredulously at his less than satisfying response. "That's all you have to say? After all that?" I said slightly irritated.

Zim frowned slightly. "Just because I am starting to understand emotions and human beings doesn't mean I'm going to be sappy all the time or always reciprocate what you say with one hundred percent certainty."

I looked down, feeling a tug in my chest.

He put down the sheet and leaned toward me, touching my shoulder slightly. "I like what we've discussed and your response to this evening is better than what I hoped for." Zim said a little dryly, but I could hear a crack in his voice. I gathered courage to be more up front with him, but not too much as I hadn't really elaborated on my crush or my feelings. Not to mention that I'm going to university after high skool.

That would have to wait.

"You don't have to be cordial with me. I'm not an average everyday Joe or a stranger. I've known you for over six years. I just wanted to tell you I'm here to help in any way I can."

Zim nodded, and then took his hand off my shoulder. "I know you are not a Joe. You're the Dib. I just wanted you to look at these equations and raw data. I had the Irken language translated into English. I pretty much understand it on my level but I wanted to see if you could find anything out or if there was any way for you to look at it from a different point of view. I'm not hoping for you to fix the anomalies in my Pak, but I believe you are the only one who could give me an intelligent response."

Zim coughed and looked at me oddly. "I'm not giving you my biological chip, since it drives my pheromones and emotions off to a very dangerous level."

I had never seen him so vulnerable before and I wanted to reassure him that I was going to keep this confidential.

In a weak, impulsive moment, I grabbed his hand. He flinched immediately and yelled, "Don't touch me!"

I turned away from him, not too shocked but also hurt he rejected it. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

I walked over to a chair and sat down, my heart pounding wildly and I knew my feelings were getting the better of me.

"No Zim's sorry. I yell a lot." Zim sighed. "I admire you, Dib. You aren't afraid to be who you really are. You show it to the whole world and don't care who doesn't agree or like it. I can't be like that anymore. I can't be me. I can only be myself when... When I'm around…"

I sat there, my hands on my forehead, listening and feeling a surge of happiness climb into my chest, a sense of warmth with his speech.

"Dib, come here."

I looked up at him, and he looked nervous and oddly vulnerable.

Walking over he handed me two things, the readouts of what appeared to be blue prints of his Pak. And a smaller piece of paper folded.

"This is my life. I mean it Dib. I never trusted anyone in my whole life ever, Irken or otherwise. This is the absolute most vital and important thing to me, or any Irken. You are getting the path to my life line. You better understand how much this means to our furthering relations-" he coughed. "Our truce. It's highly important that you keep this to yourself. Don't you dare show this to anyone else. If you ever betray this, we're done for good. I think I trust you, and I... I want to trust you. You said you wanted to help me and you wanted a truce with me?"

"Yes. I want that with you." I said immediately, grasping how deadly serious Zim was being. "So no more fighting or trying to expose you as an alien? No more breaking into each other's houses or ruining each other's lives?" It wasn't too much of a stretch for me to agree to, since I was planning to get him out of my life originally, but this was a very interesting proposal and Not only would I learn about his species and his Pak, but also start to understand him more. I really wanted that. I realized how wrong I was about my true feelings for him and how I had been denying them for so long.

"Yes. No more of that. We can move on and do what we must to survive." He said quietly. He started to look at me again with a deadly serious look. "We must shake on it. That's what I've read is the best way to promise something to each other without signing a blood contract. I don't like blood. Too germy." He shuddered and held out a gloved hand.

I smiled and took his hand, firmly and quietly, we agreed and affirmed everything in a short but firm hand shake.

"I've wanted this for a long time," Zim said suddenly, his eyes locked into mine almost aggressively. I felt warm and yet curious as to what he was trying to convey with his look.

"You just didn't know where to begin?"

He laughed, nodding. "Yes. I didn't know where the beginning was."

I shook my head, and laughed a little.

"Either did I."

We said our goodbyes and Gir begged me to stay, but Zim insisted that I go home to rest.

Another oddity of Zim. He was acting like a friend, more and more.

The real surprise was when I got home.

In the smaller folded paper, was a poem. He had hand written it.

Dib-thing,

In an echo of light,

The stars are dead,

We see nothing but a ghost,

Twinkling like an apparition

Winking at us, wanting to cover us

The moon just smiles

It's quietly rejoicing

That it's brighter

And alive

Covering us all in moon light

I loved the poem, it was beautiful. It seemed like he wrote it just for me. I cherished it and put it somewhere hidden and safe, along with the other documents.

He also wrote another poem:

You cannot vacuum out emptiness

You can try to fill it with

Simple things that are not real

Cheap words, fake smiles,

Greed and hatred

But when you find that

Similar emptiness

In a similar face

And similar, real smile

You can fill up two squeedlyspooch's (He had crossed out the word squeedlyspooch for hearts.)

Hearts

One in the same

It's expensive, but lasting

And anything can be accomplished

God, he has a beautiful soul.

I think I'm falling for him.

I just thought on how terrifying all this must be for Zim. To have to find out how corrupt and evil his own race was against themselves and to be sent on a mission that was obviously phony, was one thing, but to admit it to me and be so open and trusting, that was gutsy and fearless. We've fought against each other for so long it seemed like a dream that we could move on from all of that to start what could be a friendship. I really liked how things were turning out, but I knew that was also because I realized how much of a crush I had on him. But that was selfish. Another part of me was sad for him, for all the bullshit he's dealt with for no reason, but I knew he wouldn't like me to feel sorry for him. He just wanted to move on, just like I did.

Not to mention another terrifying aspect to all of this: never really having complex emotions all your life and then all of sudden being hit with all new sensations and feelings without a single clue what they are, why they were and how to deal with them. It was like puberty only worse. At least human beings are aware through some means that'll happen when we're older. He had no idea. Jealousy, sadness, regret and empathy were such foreign concepts to him for his whole life, and now it seemed he was acting more human than most people I knew.

I had to take a few days to really let all of this sink in. Maybe longer. Not only had I literally wasted my youth stopping what was apparently a fake mission, but now that we were in a truce, Zim was counting on me to help him. I felt at least proud that I had stopped Zim from potentially hurting people, in my own way, and that was the only comforting aspect. Now, in so many ways, the truce had become a much larger part of my life than our rivalry ever had. Not to mention my crush on him.

We saw each other in skool, of course, but didn't really speak yet to one another. I finally felt really good about everything and I wanted to tell him that I had looked over his Pak and to share what I noticed. Also, just to talk to him and see how he was doing, because though he was still acting like he always did in public, he would sometimes look at me oddly like he had to say something to say to me or he was waiting for something. Maybe for me to make the first move socially.

I knew that I was staring at him even more than usual, and I was letting my guard down even more since we had a truce in effect, but I couldn't help it. He always looked so cute to me, and he didn't help by sometimes smiling at me, or waving at me, and at one point we were walking past each other in the hall, and he simply said, "Hey, Dib," with the most charming as hell smile on his face. He seemed to know the most infuriatingly effective way to flirt with others without making it seem serious.

That made me blush so bad.

I just wasn't used to that kind of greeting. The only other person that ever said hi was that Gretchen girl. But we almost never saw each other since she was not in my classes, and I didn't like her that much anyway. But for Zim to greet me, Usually it was, "Dib-Stink, get out of my way," or, "Get out of my personal bubble, Dib monkey, before you pop it with your unsightly big head."

I really wanted to talk to him in skool, but he was always surrounded by others, and it just wouldn't be normal for me to go up and start chatting with him. It drove me crazy to see him laughing and joking so much with other people, since I knew it was mostly fake and he did it to keep up with his disguise.

I felt like I was closest to him, that I knew him better than anyone and no one should get to be so chatty or friendly with him. At least as much as I wanted to with him.

But then, I realized throughout the last couple years how natural it seemed to Zim. It was a slow progression, of course, but he sometimes really seemed to enjoy being social, and the cooking and poetry thing was definitely a talent he had, so maybe it wasn't all fake.

I knew how close graduation was, and I was turning eighteen in like a week. I started getting desperate for his attention since I knew how soon I was leaving.

So I wrote him a note.

Hey Zim,

I really would like to talk to you as soon as possible. There were some things I found in that data you gave me and I just wanted to hang out. If that's okay? I'm sorry for being blunt, I just wanted to see you.

Dib

I felt so embarrassed handing him that note. I knew he'd tease me for it, but I didn't care. I was done being afraid of my feelings. Though it wasn't prudent to do it this way, since once he knew I was leaving he'd probably go off the deep end. Like Gaz said.

Gaz, my sister. I thought about everything and it seemed like she was in almost regular contact with Zim. I found it a little annoying and bothersome that Zim went to her for advice, as Gaz basically admitted to me after the truce meeting with Zim that they talked sometimes. I pestered her for information, but she gave me nothing. She would just repeat how we were both crazy and stupid, and we should just get it over with and be stupid and crazy together.

She wouldn't tell me beyond a heavily sarcastic, "You know all this time that you've had an unhealthy attachment to Zim and you can't let him go. You can't pretend that you aren't into the paranormal since you're the most abnormal and obsessed person I know, and your life will always be linked to something alien. You might as well link it to Zim."

I thought she was being unusually helpful, but I also noticed that she had become less aggressive over the years, and more helpful and dare I say kind. But I'd never tell her that. She'd kill me.

As for what I found out in his Pak, it wasn't much to go on, but for his emotional inhibitor chip I found something interesting. It wasn't even really broken but one of the equations in the biological structure was off and it seemed like the emotion inhibitor was actually working at half capacity, like the inner working had a couple small flaws that could've been fixed, but it was left as is because it would take probably a decent amount of biological study and reworking in the code. It might be good news to Zim, since he kept saying the chip was useless.

I wasn't that confident in my findings, but it felt like enough to start on, and though the scientific jargon was lost to me, I wanted to almost use it as an excuse to be around him. Maybe he'd catch that in my note and decide not to see me, but I had to try.

The next day he came up to me during lunch and sat next to me. I immediately tensed up at the irregular attention and said meekly, "Hi."

Zim nodded. "Good day. It's crucial now we start showing our truce in public because I don't want others to be wondering why I talk to you aggressively one moment and then friendly at another moment. My 'friends' are already curious why I wanted to talk to you in the first place, and I just told them we're starting to hang out more. They laughed but... Well. They are all sorry now because I told them I wasn't sitting with them at lunch today, but oh well. And this might help you and get others to start being nicer to you. I just wanted to say we can see each other tonight and go over your findings."

"Do you care what they think?" I said subconsciously, nervous and yet happy he seemed to have stuck up for me, but also wondering what he thought of all of this.

"Of course not. It matters not to me. I just don't want to hide it anymore. I just want to be Zim with you, here, at skool. If that makes sense."

I smiled, glad he wasn't ashamed to be friendly around me in public. "Okay, Zim. Do you want to come to my house?"

"That's acceptable."

I nodded. "Sounds good. I like your jacket Zim." It was an interesting, long green jacket that really accentuated his body type and had a sort of gothic appeal with buckles and a couple chains.

He grinned, nodding his head. "I do look dashingly amazing, don't I?"

I shook my head and sighed. He'd never change that arrogant part of himself.

"Yeah, you do." I suddenly said, he looked at me surprised and said nothing for a moment. I was quietly rejoicing I had made him go all quiet like that for agreeing with him, but it was entertaining.

"O-of course I do! Eh... But anyway, you look nice too Dib stin-I mean Dib. For a smelly human that is."

I smiled and felt a surge of warmth hit my cheeks, thinking about him literally complimenting me in public for the first time.

I started thinking about kissing him right then and there, but I would never dare do it.

"You can have dinner at my house. I can make you something."

Zim laughed. "You don't know how to cook. Don't make me laugh!"

I shook my head again. He was still Zim afterall.

"I can make things. Maybe not a fancy pants four course soirée like you but it'll be decent. I'll make a pizza."

"You mean take out? Or delivery?" He laughed again and I shrugged.

"Whatever you say. Just be over after skool."

He laughed another moment and then nodded. "Okay, I'll humor you and try your food. Just don't burn it or kill yourself trying to emulate one of my intricate recipes."

"I won't Zim. Thanks for worrying about me." I smirked.

Zim growled. "I don't worry about you, Dib smell."

I rolled my eyes. Old habits die hard, but at least we were talking in public in a semi decent way.

"Do you really not care that you're seen sitting next to me and talking? It's like.. Uh, basically social suicide."

Zim shrugged. "Hell no, I don't care. I have enough people in my circle that even if I lose a couple followers, it wouldn't change my popularity. I honestly," he leaned toward me whispering, "don't give a shit. As a free Irk-uh human I will do as I please. I wanted to be around you like this and talk to you openly."

Just then, a guy from Zim's usual lunch table got up and shouted from across the cafeteria, "Hey Zim, I'm unfollowing you starting now!"

He proceeded to get up with gusto, and pointed to his phone, where he showed what was apparently Zim's Facebook, and the other people at the table were giggling.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Eh, it happens bro!" He shouted back.

The guy then looked wide eyed. "Back to following. You're so indifferent to popularity it's cool."

Zim twitched and I shrugged my shoulders. Of course Zim's friends are hipsters.

Being more than happy with that response and then he said, "We can watch one of those film things too since I've seen one before."

"What? You've seen a movie before? Like really?"

"Sure. I saw the Planet of the Smelly Apes with a couple of people like ages ago. It was okay. I liked when all the humans were in cages and chains."

I couldn't help but be in shock. That was so normal. "You like movies?"

"Yeah. If it is interesting."

"Damn. I'm completely lost."

Zim frowned. "You don't know where you are?"

"No. I'm not physically lost. I am completely lost in regard to how little I know about you now."

Zim chuckled. "Do you really think since you had no idea Zim's seen a movie without you knowing, that now you don't know me? Really Dib? You're not that dumb."

It seemed stupid to think that after the way he put it, but I couldn't help but feel out of the loop.

"I just checked out of life for like this whole year. Maybe longer than that. I don't know how I missed this. All of it. Your exceptional cooking, your amazing skills with writing a language you seem to barely understand at times and... Just everything!"

"You know, it pains me to say this, but I wish I had seen the movie with you instead. You'd probably be more entertaining instead of the dumb dribbling herd I sometimes go out with. Though they aren't the worst humans to be seen with, you'd be much more intellectual and opinionated than all of them put together."

I smiled at him. "It's not even that, Zim, I'm just leaving soon and I feel like I missed out on so much!" I said too quickly, and mentally slapped myself. Hopefully he wouldn't catch it.

"Leaving? Where?" It's like I could see his antennas perking up and stiffening suspiciously. It made my insides all twisted.

I paused and wanted to kick myself. I'd have to try and get out of this until we could talk in private.

"No where, Zim." I sighed. "So do you like just cheese pizza or pepperoni?"

Zim snorted and flicked something at me. It turned out to be a stale crumb from an old sandwich and it hit me on my shirt.

"You liar! Don't try to beat around the bush, not with me, Dib. What are you hiding? Where are you going?"

My heart was pounding. I had to tell him, but not now. "Zim, please. Can I tell you tonight? After I go over everything with you and we eat dinner?"

Zim growled. "Zim is too nice with you, Dib stink, but I will allow it. But I won't forget! You better tell me! Or ...I'll kill you."

He said the last part in a breath, almost seductive whisper. It made me shudder.

"Sure you will Zim. But I'll tell you tonight."

Zim grinned. "You're mine Dib. Don't forget that." He got closer to me, and I didn't move away, as it was intoxicatingly exotic and so crazy he would be so bold with me in public. It had an air of dominance as though we were still enemies, but in a much more surreal way, it was sensual and mysterious.

"I'll never be yours, you alien slime, so dream on." I rolled my eyes at him but was blushing profusely and I knew Zim was catching on in some way.

Then Zim did something so obviously crazy it had to have gotten the attention of the other people in the room, and certainly, it wracked my brains and confused me.

He flicked some stray strands of hair away from my eyes and said in a sultry voice, "You're such a liar."

Thankfully the skool lunch bell rang, and everyone started packing up and leaving. I was flustered and utterly confused by his behavior but it seemed almost like a prank because it seemed everyone was staring at me after that.

As we were heading off to class, Zim yelled at me, "And no pork cows on my pizza! Just cheese!"

I didn't have to time to respond as the warning bell went off, so I just nodded and went to class.

It was after lunch that I realized, while he joined his usual group of friends, how deeply and unabashedly he had opened up to me recently. Maybe all of this aftermath was because we had a new beginning, a new trust and a brand new outlook on each other.

I could've taken it in a very different fashion, and used what he had told me against him. He had been entirely vulnerable and as open as a book. It's like he knew in a sense my feelings were benign at the very base of it all, because if I had even the slightest malcontent or urging of vengeance in my stance, he'd know better than to be so trusting. We both knew each other better than we knew ourselves.

I should trust him, as he had trusted me.

But I'd have to get over telling him about leaving to college first. Maybe there was some slim chance he wouldn't care.

It was curious though, the rest of the day I actually had people come up to me and talk to me randomly. They kept asking what was up between me and Zim, and for a moment I felt wanted and a little popular.

Until she talked to me.

The girl Zim had taken out on that first date came up to me during walking to fifth period and started giving me the third degree about my supposed ties to Zim.

"Hi!" Was the chirpy greeting she started with. I knew immediately how evil it sounded and how it was not a friendly hi, nor was it going to be a good conversation.

"Uh, hi." I literally could think of nothing interesting or non-awkward to say so I remained quiet.

"So, how do you know Zim?" She asked me, biting her pencil as I unlocked my locker.

"What do you mean?" She was definitely creeping on me, and to be fair, I had done the same on their date, but she seemed to be on a mission.

I noticed her features a little more since we were closer and realized she actually was pretty cute. She had straight brunette hair, bottle green eyes and a curvy and miniature frame. She looked a little preppy, but not too snobbish or stuck up. She'd almost be a perfect girlfriend if it weren't for her looking so pissed at me for the moment. And not to mention Zim. I think I loved him, honestly.

"I mean like since I've seen you, you're always around him, you're always in his business. And now he's suddenly all up on you and talking to you at lunch? What's your deal with him? Why'd you grill him about dating me?"

"I'm sorry," I coughed. "What's your name? I think we got off on the wrong foot and-"

"No. We didn't get off on any foot, because I never even properly met you, and you were literally stalking us at the coffee shop that time. Why?"

Oh God, what was going on? Zim wasn't still dating her was he? She was acting like a jealous girlfriend but I clearly had seen Zim tell her he wasn't interested after the first date in skool. Apparently his charm and personality got the best of her, and she couldn't let it go.

"Well, I'm Dib." I said lamely.

"I know that! Zim told me about you like before our date! He said you were harmless but a nuisance to him now and again. Why is he acting all weird around you now?"

I gathered up my courage and stopped being embarrassed for the moment to question her.

"Why do you think you can just come here and question me like this? What is your name? I didn't do anything wrong and despite me being in the coffee shop at the same time you were doesn't mean I was stalking you guys! I was, you know, maybe trying to get a coffee too!"

She looked surprised that I had stuck up for myself. Maybe she wasn't used to that. She tried to regain her composure but still looked a little nervous.

She stuttered out a, "K-Katie. M-my names Katie. You don't understand how creepy it was to have someone staring at you for the entire time you go on a date! I barely knew anything about you except what I told you Zim said. It was wrong of you to butt in."

I took in a breath and tried to remain calm. She didn't seem to have any real anger toward me other than the whole stalking thing, and even then, it seemed like the real reason she was mad was because it didn't work out between them and she wanted to take it out on me. She was just trying to give it a reason other than the fact that they had no compatibility and no chemistry. So I took a different approach.

"Katie, I'm sorry if you thought I was stalking you on your date. I wouldn't do that. Zim and I are just friends, I guess and sometimes I just taunt him for the fun of it. I didn't mean to upset you an-"

"No. Just shut it. Zim was totes flirting with you at lunch. You like him, don't you?"

I blinked at her in shock. "He wasn't flirting with me!" Was the only response I could think of in that moment.

She smiled, realizing she had the upper hand. "Oh yes he was! I saw it. A lot of people saw him getting super close to you and you were blushing like a girl. Then he touched your hair and you looked like you were about to kiss him..." She wrinkled her nose, and frowned. "So how does it feel to know someone was watching your every move? Huh?"

I realized I was going to be late for class, but she wasn't going to let this go. She was making me really uncomfortable.

"You better stop this now Katie. He wasn't flirting. Leave me alone and stop wondering about things that are none of your business! Zim said he didn't want to date you again so just stop!"

She scoffed at me. "You are so stupid. No one likes you, and Zim is stupid for trying to get with a block head like you. He's too good for you. Either you're blind or just retarded because me and my friends all saw you fishing for him shamelessly." She placed her hands on her hips. "And it's not even the fact that you're both guys. I have gay friends. I don't judge. It's just that he's way out of your league, honey. It just makes sense now why he won't date me anymore, since he totes is into skinny, goth guys, obviously." And with that she left me, dumbfounded and even more confused.

How can teenage girls act so villainous at one moment, so hateful and jealous and treacherous, and then at the next trying to give me the skinny on things? I honestly didn't think he was flirting and now I had to think about that all day. It was just the worst last couple of periods and I kept replaying lunch thing In my head over and over.

And then Katie. She sounded like she was over him now, or at least understanding and though a little upset things hadn't worked out, she was satisfied with the answer she worked out that it had only been because she was the wrong gender, not the wrong person.

But I wasn't sure of anything and though hints were being thrown at me from Zim, I felt just as confused and upset as ever. I wasn't sure if I was just misconstruing everything since He was still an alien and wouldn't just naturally understand crushes and romance just like that.

I didn't think he was flirting. He was just messing with me, like usual.

So I tried to forget it so I could be prepared to see him tonight. But I couldn't.

God was I in a hell of a pickle. I couldn't barely keep my thoughts straight, nonetheless, understand and sort out the mess in my emotions.

If he had been flirting, what did that mean? Did Zim even understand it? Or did he just do it for laughs? For kicks?

To get to me? To get me to trust him more?

But all these thoughts were laid to rest as I got home, forgetting about Katie and the lunch room incident. I started making the pizza dough and getting out the ingredients I bought before I got home.

About twenty minutes later, Zim was knocking at the door and I shouted, "It's open! Come in!"

"Dib human, where are you?"

I got a surge of joy that he had come even after everything today, and said, "In the kitchen."

He walked in and was wearing something different than he had at school. He had this really nice collared black and white shirt that was striped and long sleeved with black pants. He looked quite dapper, almost sophisticated and I was staring at him for a moment, until I looked away and finished washing the dishes.

"So what were your findings of my amazing research?"

I shook my head. "I'll tell you in a minute. Let me clean up. You want a drink?"

"Nah. Zim will sit and wait."

It was quiet for a few minutes and I was getting very nervous. He was acting too calm and respectful, and it seemed off.

Finally, after washing the rest of the dishes, I checked on the pizza and saw it needed about ten more minutes, so I sat next to him and started off, "How was your day?"

Zim almost growled but then it turned into a hiss, and then a sigh. "Odd. Everyone kept asking me why I sat next to you. They kept saying I was flirting with you. Do all teenagers act this way? Do they really think these things are any of their business? And to be honest... It's not like I care or whatever, but they just won't stop drooling over it. They say things like, 'Awww are you guys dating?' To other stupid things like that. Then you tell me you're leaving soon. I just don't know what to say anymore. I am lost, as you put it before."

I shook my head, interested he had received similar treatment. "Well, welcome to humanity. We're always confused, then thinking that we are in the midst of thinking something brilliant or something positive in our lives to change it, we get thrown off course and have to rework everything from scratch. Nothing is what it seems and yet it is. I just don't know either Zim. Everyone treated me the Same way today after lunch." I sighed. "Katie came up to me today too."

He jumped up and yelled, "What? Who did?!"

I flinched a little and then muttered, "Katie."

"Why?" He demanded and looked at me oddly.

"She asked me how I knew you and basically interrogated me about everything. Then she implied you flirted with me and-"

"I most certainly did not flirt with you! I was calling you a liar. I was claiming you as my Irken/Earth territory. She is an ignorant smelly human. Nothing compared to you. She was slightly unintelligent and too vapid for my tastes. You're intelligent and worthy to fight me and take me on. The only human I could ever consider my equal. I can't believe the gall, the utter lack of shame! She must be in jelly too."

I chuckled. "You mean, jealous. Not in jelly."

He nodded, waving his hand flippantly. "Whatever Dib. What else did she say?"

"Nothing." I closed my mouth because now I really couldn't tell him how I felt. It seemed he still saw our relationship as a form of dominance and partial control. Not even close to romance or love.

"Well Dib, do you think I was flirting?" He peered at me with a curiosity and interest I couldn't place, and I shrugged.

"I didn't really think so," This is where he looked down and seemed almost nervous, "But I'm not your property and I'm certainly not something you can own or keep as some kind of weird earth trophy."

Zim chuckled arrogantly. "We'll see, Dib. You can sit there and argue all you want but I see how you are around me."

I gathered up the courage and started being straight with him. "Exactly what do you think about me, Zim? Do you think I like you? Do you even understand crushes, or lust, or love or anything other than dominating and-" I stopped myself from saying anything else because I really didn't want to bring my feelings up, nonetheless confess anything now. Also it seemed I realized how much of an ass I sounded questioning an alien on human emotions. He had confessed to feelings things beyond his control. I was just always used to fighting him on everything. I needed to relax and just try to enjoy my time with him and there were more pressing matters. But Zim was really quiet all of a sudden, and then he shook his head.

"You don't know what I feel. You can assume things all you want. You don't know what it's like to feel things without having a name to put to it, a definition, a reason..." He had a light blush on his cheeks. "I can only say that Irkens should never form bonds or attachments. I think I can only because I'm a defect. You don't know what it's like."

I just sat there and said after a few minutes, "I'm sorry. It's been a rough day. I just don't know anything anymore. My birthdays coming up and soon graduation. I just don't know how to handle our truce and though I'm still on board and wanting to help you and dare I say be your friend... I just don't know what to do."

The fact he said he formed bonds, did he mean in general? I felt my mouth go dry and realize maybe he had been flirting slightly precariously with me, just not with a full understanding of what it meant.

"I'm not used to these types of interactions. Sometimes I like them, other times I despise it!"

I looked at him almost sadly, and patted his back gently. He almost eased in to my touch, like a cat, and I was a little surprised.

"It's okay to be confused. You never dealt with anything like real feelings before. It's horrible, isn't it? I hate it too. But it can be nice sometimes."

"How?" He asked me painfully.

"Well, like showing affection and trust to others feels good. I don't know. It's like euphoria or like being in love. It's not just one thing, it's a culmination of many feelings. It's physical yet it's everywhere, yet nowhere. Like you feel at the top of the world, yet you're still so small and you understand your place and your own kind of meaning in it all."

Zim sighed and nodded. "Maybe that's true. It's like hatred. You feel at the top of the world. You feel so in control, so powerful."

I shook my head slightly. "I don't know if love is similar to hatred. Maybe only in strength but a different path to a different destination. Love brings positivity, companionship and endurance. Hatred begets more hatred, fear and intolerance."

"You can't love and still be afraid? Or maybe even feel intolerant toward them at times? Maybe sometimes even love can bring out anger and dislike? Frustration? All those things seem to be apart of love too."

I blinked, getting up to get the pizza out of the oven after hearing the beep from the timer go off.

"Wow. I never thought of it that way. Zim, you really get it, don't you? You seem to really grasp humanity pretty well. Better than what most people I know anyway."

"It's not like I can't feel these things. Dib, it's maddening. I don't know why I do the things I do!"

I started to cut the pizza and honestly it turned out pretty well for my second or third try to make something homemade. Gaz would have to try some when she got home. I shuddered to think how she would react if I had cooked something and not given her a fair share.

Zim was worrying me so badly, though and I was completely at a loss at what to say.

"Zim, how do you feel? Is there something you want to say to me?" I turned around and he sighed.

"No. I just am utterly confused."

I wanted to get closer to him, so I sat next to him, scooting the chair so I could face him. "You are fantastic the way you are. I like you the way you are. And to be honest, you're more interesting and fun and crazy and intelligent than anyone I know. You understand love Zim. You may not realize it yet, but you understand so much. It's very hard for us to do anything but hate each other, but maybe you're right. Maybe the two extremes aren't so different. Maybe love and hate go hand in hand."

Zim smiled at me and said, "Dib, you have no idea what that meant to me for you to say that."

My heart started pounding and he moved in closer.

I couldn't help it, I moved in closer too.

I knew I was blushing, and he was, too.

I thought, maybe I'll kiss him. Then he'll know how I feel.

But then I chickened out at the last second of course and started to get up. The moment totally ruined.

"You want some pizza, Zim?"

He seemed to be in a daze, but then said, "Sure!" He seemed relieved as well.

I got him a plate. "I hope you like it."

I sat down with my plate and he looked at the pizza with a comical seriousness, like if he touched it, it would turn into a monster and consume him or explode on contact. "It's gooey looking." He commented. I laughed a little.

"It's real cheese, duh. It's melted cheese on tomato sauce and crusty bread. It's supposed to be gooey."

He poked at it and flinched, waiting for an attack of some sort. I just snorted and rolled my eyes, biting into my slice. It was pretty good.

"Is it like that Bloaty's Pizza Hog place? I despised that hog pork cow!"

I shivered. "No. I actually made all of this from scratch. I made the tomato sauce with real ingredients and the dough fresh. The only thing is the mozzarella wasn't homemade-"

"Hah! You lose to my superior cooking might!"

I shrugged. "I honestly knew my skills were no were near as honed as yours, I just wanted to make something decent since you really impressed me with that meal you made." Honestly I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was literally the best meal in my whole life.

"Ah. Simulation is the sincerest form of collaboration Dib. I expect you know that. You were definitely far and away from mastering my skill. But," he took a bite and chewed slowly, swallowing in a overtly serious manner, "wonderful try human."

I laughed, almost spitting out my pizza. He looked at me almost disgusted, and said, "What's so funny?"

"What are you? Some kind of food critic now? And the saying goes, 'Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery,' not collaboration. Where do you get all these sayings mixed up?! It's really cute."

I realized what I said after I said it. Zim looked at me, puzzled by my compliment. He was blushing, and totally silent.

"I meant it's weird. I didn't mean that!"

Zim just smiled and wiped his face with a napkin. "Zim thinks it's cute you think you know how to cook."

Now I was blushing.

A few more awkward moments of silence and then he asked, "What are you doing for your birthday?"

I never was asked that question before, so I didn't know how to respond other than, "I guess nothing. I don't have plans."

"Your turning 18 earthen years? Right? Isn't that pretty soon?"

I was really blushing now. "Yeah. I am. May 18th. That's in about a month."

Zim finished his slice and looked at me decidedly. "We must do something! Gir wanted to make a cake." He twitched a little. "Maybe I'll just have to make it though. We can do something. If you like."

"Oh my God. You want to celebrate my birthday with me? This isn't like you."

"I'll kill you if you don't join me in this celebratory moment, Dib. That better?"

I nodded. "A little."

"Good. I'm letting things slide. If I'm going to be stuck here on this planet with nothing but stupid, ignorant pig smellies, I might as well spend some of my time with the least idiotic and least smelly piggie of them all." He slyly grinned. "But you still have a big head!"

I growled. "My head isn't huge!"

Zim rolled his eyes. "I said big. Not huge."

"Whatever."

Zim took another bite of the pizza and leaned into the chair, satisfied. "You are too much, Dib. Just too much."

"And you're arrogant!"

He chuckled. "But I'm right. Eh, Usually." He shook his head, "Always!"

I grinned and laughed a little. "You just go on thinking that. This is just happening all so quickly. I am just... Everything is happening like... Some kind of movie. It's crazy."

Zim eyed me carefully. "How? Is it bad? Do you not want to be with the amazing Zim?!"

I shook my head. I actually really wanted to spend more time with him. "No. I mean yes! I mean... Zim, I really want to see you for my birthday. It'll be nice."

"Of course it will! I'm Zim! It's always a privilege to be around me."

I started to change the subject to something on my mind, his poetry. "Hey, I wanted to actually ask you something! Zim, first of all, those poems you wrote were, they were just... Really good," I said lamely. I wanted this to come out better but of course I screwed it up. "I loved both of them. How'd you get your inspiration? When did you start writing?"

Zim coughed and frowned, a light blush upon his cheeks. Literally he was silent for a minute.

"Dib... I... I had originally started learning to write in English because I wanted to start a journal of sorts about my earth and human observations. Then, it kind of morphed into describing and understanding all the changes I've been going through with my Pak. It then was something I just... It became natural. I read poetry before and also gathered inspiration from books. I... Oh my Tallest...I read romance books." He looked down, incredibly embarrassed and almost as if he were going to be executed right then and there for admitting it. I didn't laugh. I thought it was single most adorable thing he ever said. It endeared me, and I wanted to know more.

"What'd you read? Zim, it's okay. I love the fact that you read that kind of stuff. It's not as dorky as my alien and super hero comics. It's really nice."

He eyed me, unconvinced, but went on, "The first thing I read was La Boheme. That killed my Squeedlyspooch... It really was the most terrifying concept. Love. It's like no matter what it was defined to fail. To die. It was the first love story I ever read. Then Jane Eyre. I loved that one. But then I read a part of that Twilight... Ugh! Hated that one! It was terrible! I hate sparkly vampires!"

I laughed out loud. "Sounds stupid. Yeah I never wanted to go near that idiotic dribble. But to be honest I never even read any of the books you mentioned. You are so smart."

Zim nodded, "Obviously. Oh and the last one was Of Mice and Men. That wasn't romance. But it was still heartbreaking. A little pathetic, but in a sad way."

I nodded, having read that in fifth grade. "I actually enjoyed that book. Its one of my favorites."

He shook his head vigorously and said, "I really liked it. It was short but really like, a slice of apple pie or white bread. American history. Like a single thread in the day and life of people in that era." He stretched out a little. "That book was actually the one that really helped me understand human empathy and compassion. It didn't sound as stupid as I had once thought."

I nodded, impressed. "Well, to be able to sacrifice happiness for so long just to keep your friend by your side in such a haphazard climate, economically and socially, was in of itself very selfless. But when George had to make the final decision about what was ultimately the best thing for Lennie, that the was the toughest sacrifice."

Zim smiled a little, "True, it seems humans are capable of real sacrifices. It seemed to me, for the longest time, humans were these sadistic, paradoxical ticking time bombs that would end up destroying itself by their own failed cultures, religions and logic. I would use that reasoning, along with the fact that I saw how cruel and deranged they could be, to justify my eventual savagery. As well as the force I would put into my fights with you about the worth of humanity and if it even deserved saving. Of course, at the time, it didn't matter even if humans were the most lovely creatures that never committed atrocities against the other. If the Irken Empire needed earth, it was to be done, no questions asked."

"But you questioned it before? When you first got here, or a few years into it?"

"Not really. I didn't start really questioning things until about two years ago. I would get the suspicion that my mission wasn't being taken as seriously as before. But all in all, within the last year has been more of a eye opening wake up call for me, and I realize how corrupt everything is. No matter where I am, Earth or Irk, there is evil and misdeeds. I thought being evil was true power. But it's in the sacrifices we make. The most difficult thing to do, but you still do it for the greater good. Like you did. You sacrificed any chance of normalizing your social status and having friends so you could stop me from hurting any of them. But it's worse since they have no idea, those oblivious fools."

"Well, it's not like I haven't come out on top in my own way. I have perfect grades, I have a 4.0 GPA. I'm going to college to do something I love. And now, I have you." I coughed nervously, not trying to come on to him. "As a friend," I corrected.

Zim grinned. "You have me, the best of the best." He chuckled mirthlessly. "I sometimes wonder if I deserve your pity or friendship. You really are completely humble, just, selfless and just the most intelligent human I know. I'm a defective that fools himself that he's the ultimate anything. But I'm not. I'm starting to realize that's how humans get along. They know they aren't perfect, and still carry on."

"It's the enduring human spirit, we never give up, even in the face of high adversity and pain." I said strongly. "I know that you think you're defective, Zim, but if you look at the system of things at Irk, that's the most defective thing of all. Over finding happiness and love, and fulfillment, over everything, you brainwash and control all aspects of your own planet, and every other planet you can Pillage and dismantle. Albeit, I can respect them for their raw power and will to dominate, but it's defective at its core. It's just indulgence and destruction."

"Dib... You know that I am just starting to realize all of this, right? It's hard for me to give in to these feelings most of the time. But I'm starting to trust in you, and to go so far, maybe I am even starting to believe in humanity. But it's not like I haven't thought of trying to take over for the hell of it. I see no point anymore, but it's crossed my mind. At this point, I am starting to indulge in humanity and understand it, even emulate human behaviors which are not considered natural to Irkens. Mating is a long destroyed practice. Mates, in general, are frowned upon. But I enjoy it, and I enjoy human things. I enjoy the things I do now. Never have I realized that beyond destruction and causing mayhem, there were things out there that lasted longer. If I destroyed a building, let's say, last week? I'd be high with pride and ego, and a sense of superiority. But it wouldn't stay. But that poem I wrote? The foods I cook? I'm still proud and happy I made them. It's like creating... is truly the way we can make our mark in the world. Not destroying it."

"So would you say creation, the act of consciously making art or even a well constructed meal, or even creating life," my cheeks grew warm at the thought, "is better than invading or destroying?"

"Well, yes. I've realized that even when I was in food service in Foodcourtia, even though against my will, and through your skool system's methods of figuring out what job your best suited for, that I should be in some kind of cookery... Like being a chef or a baker. Though, I hate the idea of working with Sizz-Lorr again, or being anywhere near Foodcourtia, I'd like to find something more gourmet like maybe on earth. I never much liked fast food, or that particular way of business, though on earth it's not the worst thing ever, I guess. And on earth, it sounds like chefs can choose methods and ingredients they want to employ, and be more free with their own flair and take on cuisine. And writing, though something I enjoy, doesn't compare to cooking for me. I love watching you enjoy what I make... Or humans for that matter." He looked down and paused, his cheeks darker. I just smiled. "When I was a smeet, though I had no parents or anything resembling a mother, I had clung to that robot arm like it was something or someone important. I realize that I've always had the capacity to develop bonds and relationships and to go beyond the restrictions our people have set for itself. I've just denied it for too long. The concept of the parent and children bond interest me, because I've read it can be so strong and unbreakable. But, I don't know. We will see how things progress."

I was so lost into his speech I knew I must've had a dreamy look on my face. It was like we were of like minds and hearts, and we talked so naturally to each other, it was like second nature. I knew at that moment all my feelings for him, the culmination of all the years of sorrow and pain, was meant to come to this. I really was love with him.

He looked at me funny and said, "Dib thing, you look sick."

"I might be..." I trailed off.

"You have this goofy grin on your face!" He stuck his long tongue out at me and scoffed. It was playful and I laughed.

"I'm just a goofy guy. What can I say?"

He shook his head, eyeing me curiously and said, "Well anyway, to be quite frank with you, the inspiration of my writings might've come originally from all these things I've read. But..." He scratched his wig and coughed again. "Reallyitwasyou!"

He said it so fast I didn't catch it almost, but it was making me so happy when I realized what he meant.

"You mean the star one?" I asked.

"No you dolt! The other one."

"The love one?" I said in surprise.

He softened his expression. "It wasn't about love! It was something better than that."

"What's better than love?" I asked curiously, wanting to know what he meant.

"It's a...it's like... Something where you feel you can accomplish anything together. Like nothing can stop you. You can crush any enemy together! Like you're floating. Something you can't really see but it... over flows you. It's not love. It's more."

I was in awe of his depth of thought. He was incredibly thrilling to listen to, and the fact it was about me only intensified everything.

"You just inspired me. You're not like any other human I've known. You're smart and easily capable of almost anything I can do. Almost. And you're like my only possible equal. It's strange but I feel a pull toward you."

My heart started pounding. "A pull? How?"

He shrugged. "It's not what you think! I... Well actually I'm not sure. I still loathe you!" He yelled.

I didn't press him. I was utterly shocked and happy to hear how I had been an inspiration to him for a poem. But I knew it was time to move on. He clearly was too uncomfortable to talk about it.

"Well, if you want to come upstairs, I'll go over my notes about everything. If you want."

"Tell Zim when you're leaving first. And where you are going. Don't think I forgot."

I had to tell him now. It would be incredibly unfair that he would divulge so much to me and I try to lie or get out of telling him this.

"Okay. I'll tell you." I took in a deep breath. "I always loved flying, Zim. With Tak's ship and in general. That was the first time I realized I had an aptitude for flight and for fixing and understanding that kind of technology and aviation. Though I don't know if it'd be realistic for me to be an astronaut I always loved the idea of traveling either on earth or in space. So I researched it and decided on a program in California. It's a flight academy and it's pretty prestigious. It's a pretty long program and I'll be 23 years old when I finally become certified and fully trained. I want to be a pilot, Zim. My dad actually paid for my eye sight to be fixed, and to be a pilot, you need perfect eye sight. Now it is. It's funny since he fixed it only because he wanted me to fit in better. Now I can use it for my career.

"I'll be in school for at about four years. And I'll also be living there. It's something I decided because I wanted to have a new life. A new me. I want to travel to different places all the time and be in places where people don't know me. My dad's helping to pay and I have money saved up. Not to mention I have a scholarship. I'm sorry that you're just now finding out. It's something I've been planning awhile and you know that we haven't really been on speaking terms in the last year." I coughed, and he looked pretty angry and almost depressed. "I'm sorry."

It was like I had hit him with a ton of bricks; he looked devastated. "I'm sorry," was the only thing I think of. How stupidly simple that I just apologize, I thought. Obviously it was more complicated than that. He gave me a spiteful glance and scoffed.

"Sorry?! Sorry for what, that you want to go to this stinky California place to leave Zim all alone? Or that you are telling me this only after I spilled the entire contents of my Squeedlyspooch to you?" He scoffed. "How am I supposed to keep tabs on you in that western earthquake ridden rat hole? What will I do?"

He looked like he might cry, and I wanted so badly to hug him. But he also looked very pissed. So I kept my distance.

"Zim it's not like that! I don't want to leave you anymore. But you and I both know that it's not like we've been best friends all these years. We've been enemies. But now, I like you... What I mean is that I don't want this truce or friendship to end. Can't we still be friends? I didn't know about all this until after I made these plans!"

"Of course Dib stink only thinks of himself. How is it that you've been so selfless all these years for ungrateful humans that would never think twice if you died and now that I actually need you... You're up and leaving!"

It was quiet for a minute. I really didn't want to have this evening ruined. I wanted to fix things, but it seemed useless to try and convince him of anything with my emotions. I was just going to be straight with him.

"Look, Zim. I don't want to bullshit you. I was totally going to just get out of here without saying a word. I do respect you, and always have as my arch nemisis, but I needed a clean break. My life with you in it has been miserable, stressful, painful and literally has given me almost zilch in regards having a normal social, romantic or family life. I have always been alone. I've been tormented by my own father. He just thinks I'm a nut job. No one really cares for me, likes me or gives me the time of day. Don't you understand? Can't you see, this is the only way to get a fresh start. Away from all of the insanity?"

Zim seemed to understand and nodded. "Zim does see. But now, you still want to go?"

"The change in your circumstances doesn't change how I feel about my own life. The only thing that changes is our relationship. We're in a truce now, and hopefully, we can break away from our past and become friends. I do like you. I liked you even before this, but.." I coughed. I didn't want this to be a confession of my crush so I drew it back a little. Zim was staring at me intently. His face was darkly blue, and his eyes were getting reddish. "I wanted you to know that right now, in this moment, I don't want to ruin this chance to grow and continue a peaceful and possibly better relationship. I'm still going, but it doesn't mean that we're not in this together."

"Zim doesn't believe you."

I sighed. "What do you not believe? That I like you? Or that I want to be in a truce with you? If I didn't care about this newfound truce and everything else, I'd never give you the time of day. I would've left without ever saying a word, not to mention never in a million years would I try to help you."

Zim looked down. "You probably weren't even planning on telling me that you were leaving, huh? Were you going to not tell me until you were gone?"

I shrugged. "I wasn't planning on anything; but you know that we have been rivals up until about a week or so ago, and I had no inclination that warning you of my college plans was something I had to do. You don't go around giving your enemy your battle plans or your life plans. It's more complicated now with a truce. It's not like after years of conflict and violence we can just pretend to trust each other immediately. You have to take it slow."

"I literally handed my organs to you on a platter and you act like this wasn't a big thing to keep from me! I don't think you were going to tell me at all." He eyed me with a petulantly childish look. I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes.

"Look Zim, there's a difference to what an enemy would do to a fallen rival if they hated them! Truly hated them. We have both made efforts to show peace and positivity moving forward into this truce and friendship. I want to help you; I don't pity you and I don't feel sorry for you. However, I feel a devotion to you, and I empathize with the injustices you face now. I respect you. If this weren't the case, I would've left you without a trace or, worse, tried to turn you in to authorities to cash in on all the suffering years and let everyone truly see you."

"No! It's bullshit! How can you do this to me?! After everything! I put my life in your grubby hands! I trusted you, and you're just going to leave me stranded with no one?"

I sighed. "You have more friends than I ever did."

He scoffed, growling, "Oh please. You know those rats aren't my real friends. They are all disgusting little urchins with drama ridden hormone infested... Ugh! I hate them all!"

He was right. How could I honestly think Zim really liked those fools?

It was then I had an idea.

"Zim!" I took his hand and jumped up.

He flinched slightly and shouted, "What the hell!"

I squeezed his hand, undeterred by his shout of disapproval and looked in his eyes. We looked at each other, and in a moment, it seemed like we connected in some way, and he relaxed just a bit.

"Come to California with me! You can go to like... I don't know, go to a culinary school or something. Like have some cool art minor and we can live close by each other."

He eyed me with a look of surprise and utter disbelief. "You are really asking me to move with you?"

"Yes. I want you to come with me." I was serious and didn't think twice to confirm it.

"Hmmm... I'll think about it." He actually smiled. Then I realized I was still holding his hand. He looked at me carefully, and said with a sly grin, "You like my hand, Dib?"

I blushed and my mouth went dry.

Just then, he said, "Let's go to your room!"

And, running, still holding my hand, he drug me upstairs all the way. He was fast and strong and I was really impressed that he literally almost lifted me upstairs by himself.

"Zim! You lunatic! What is wrong with you?"

He laughed. "Just shut up and enjoy holding hands with me, you dork!"

I grinned and said nothing. I was panting when we got to my room and laid on my bed. He tumbled on top of me, and I instantly tensed up. He must've noticed and started moving away from me.

He eyed me and got up, sitting next to me. "You really like being with Zim now? Or are you playing me?"

"You're crazy, that's for sure!" I sighed, catching my breath. "But you've always been an interesting and exciting character... You can be fun and you are-how do I put this? Not boring. You keep me on my toes. And I do like being with you here, now, and-" I wanted to say it so I just did, "you're wonderful to me."

I hated the way I put it, so inarticulate and basically surface stuff only, but I wasn't quite ready to tell him my deeper feelings. I wanted things to progress naturally and though I loved the way things were going, it wasn't really the time to have a big dramatic love confession when he was more confused about things than I could ever imagine. He understood love more than he knew, but he was still confused how to really let himself feel things and not be afraid or unsure. And in fact, I wasn't entirely sure that he liked me that way. It could've been just a dream, a fantasy.

I didn't know yet.

Zim, in a decidedly quiet moment made sure the door was locked and closed the curtain. I was so nervous that I must've started sweating because my hands were wet with perspiration. I stuttered, "Zim...Wh-what ar...are you doing?"

He then, in a fluid motion, took off his disguise.

He looked breathtaking, just as usual. Deep ruby eyes, no fake hair. His antennae perked up, as if waiting for a response.

"You even like me as my true self? As the Irken invader? As a superior force? My looks don't... Disgust you?" He waited for my answer, and I tried to get over the impulsivity of the moment to try and give a honest answer.

I got up, and eyed him with a passive smile. Then I looked at him with a huge grin and said, "I like you this way better. You are just... Exotic. I think you look good with your disguise, but this way is beautiful."

He looked at me suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. "You're pulling on my leg."

"You are really... God you must be wanting a compliment so badly, Zim, you completely egocentric alien! You're really cute and attractive."

He wasn't expecting this I supposed and chuckled nervously. "Really? You think I look good this way?"

I nodded. "It's you. Why wouldn't I like the real you?"

He sat back down on my bed, seemingly deep in thought. "Okay Dib. I think I made up my mind."

I sat down next to him. "About what?"

"About you. You can continue to have the privilege of being around Zim. I'll go to this California place. I'll find a college that suits me."

I grinned. "Great! I can't wait."

He suddenly laid down, his antennae relaxing on his head. "I'm sure you can't. It's exciting to be with me."

I suddenly laughed. "That was quick."

Zim looked at me confused. "What was?"

"Your decision. Not that I'm unhappy about it. You just made your decision almost on the fly about moving to California with me. Why?"

"Because I can make... Uh, make you popular! I know you won't make any friends out there so I'll use my charm and wit and style to help you make friends!"

"You arrogant prick! It's all about you being great, isn't it?" I smiled. "You just made that up on the spot didn't you?"

He shook his head dramatically. "Eh! No! Not at all Dib brain. I just... I do want to be with you in some way. To keep tabs on you! And it's easier to just leave!"

"Uh... No it's not. You have to get all your shit together now and pack. What about your base? Your lab? And Gir? What about him?"

Zim chuckled. "Not to worry, I will come up with the perfect plan human."

I shook my head, and gave him a side hug. "I'm happy you're coming." I let myself go for a moment and he tensed for a brief second, but then relaxed.

He nodded, closing his eyes and smiling. "Yes. Zim is too." He wrapped his arms around me suddenly and we faced each other. He felt so nice.

There was a pause and he looked at me, our eyes locked and he almost looked sensual for a moment. I wanted to kiss him so badly but I stopped myself, fearing rejection. Then, embarrassed, I got out of the embrace. He sat down on my bed again. I saw he was dark purple and I knew I was blushing cause my face felt hot. I took in a breath and he sighed.

"Speaking of me, Zim, what did you find out about my Pak?" He said haughtily.

I was still in a really good mood and the fact he asked me about that threw me off.

From possibly romantic to silly to serious, I got my notes and said, "Okay. Well, I really am confused by a lot of this information but I think I might be on to something."

Zim opened his red eyes and muttered, "Oh? What would that be?"

"Something about these numbers and codes remind me of the Fibonacci sequence. It's like," I paused, trying to figure a way to explain it since even I was unsure. "If you can get me information on a supposed 'fully functioning' Pak, I can see if I'm right. It has to be the exact amount of data as yours and all the coding."

Zim wrinkled his non existent brow and said, "I don't know if I could. It would be highly improbable that I could access information like that. On a random Irken or any Irken. I have no way to contact my people."

I started searching through my notes, and started grimacing. This might've been in vain then.

"Zim, I'll just tell you my theory and we can go from there. Basically, in the most simplistic form, the Fibonacci sequence is a set of numbers. It's a pattern of adding two numbers starting on a integer line and going from like, 0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 and so on. You just keep adding the last two together to get the next set."

Zim nodded. "I understand. But what does that have to do with my Pak?"

"Well, the funny thing is... It's everywhere. This sequence can be found anywhere in nature. It's in sunflowers, in the way petals arranged so they can get equal share in sunlight, in the way seeds are distributed on a plant. Or the way branches on a tree can be completely equal on both sides to gather equal fruit or equal sunlight. It's in animals and shells and a lot of things." I started going off in an excited manner, starting to believe in my theory once again. Zim was quiet and looked at me with a mixture of disbelief and an impression of respect.

"Okay. Well, again, what does this have to do with me?"

I sighed. "Okay. The way your code is arranged looks incredibly similar to this sort of sequence, only it's backwards and slightly dismantled. Like it has holes in it. I don't know if I'm right or even close. I'm probably wrong in every way. But look at this code. It's wrapped in a never ending sequence of patterns and numbers. They keep growing smaller, but not by double. By triple. Then," I point on on the chart, "It gets added back to its original number or pattern and stops. Then starts again."

Zim looked at me like I was crazy. He then looked at the chart and started going over it silently. He nodded and looked at me with a slight smile.

"Well, it's an interesting idea. So you think the way we can prove it is by getting coordinates on a Pak that is not mine and accessing the biological code? And compare each Pak?"

I nodded. "I do. I think that way we can see any differences. If I'm wrong, there won't be much of a difference. I know that your biological makeup is not completely in this emotional inhibitor thing but it's a similar pattern to your coding in general. I have looked extensively at all of your data and it's plausible that it might be a matter of using heavy genetic engineering and dna modification to change it to a model Pak's representation of a 'healthy' emotional state."

Zim coughed nervously. "Dib, you're a genius."

I laughed nervously. "No, I'm afraid it's off. I don't know anything about your actual cloning and how it's done. If it's similar to us, or if it's just completely different due to your biology. Obviously it's more advanced and far and away much more precise and well practiced with your Empire. I am completely taking a shot in the dark here. And another thing, it might be a better experiment if we could get several Pak and emotion inhibitor readings to determine a larger pattern and see if it is true on an absolute scale."

Zim looked like he might faint. He sat down. Then got back up.

"Are you okay?"

Zim laughed in an almost crazy way.

"Zim!"

"Dib!" He walked over to me, his ruby eyes wide. "Do you realize what this could mean for me? I could be with my people again! I could be a completely functioning solider! I could be exonerated with the Tallest's even! You are a frigging genius! This could be it, Dib!"

I was so caught up in his enthusiasm and it made me happy to see him like that. But I had my doubts.

"Zim, I could be dead wrong. I could be-"

He shook his head. "You just are... Oh my Tallest! You're just amazing! I knew I could count on you! Even if this is a bust, and doesn't lead to much, you have given me a bigger lead than I could have ever asked for. Something actually tangible. Something that can be tested. A theory, an experiment and a result. You are too good at this to be a paranormal expert or a stupid pilot! You should be in real science! You're..." He grabbed me suddenly.

It was quiet for a moment and he eyed me intensely. In a dominative, passionately breathy way he said, "You're mine."

I couldn't take it, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to my body.

He kissed me. Passionately and hard.

My eyes widened and he held on to me tighter.

Soon, I melted into the kiss. It was amazing. He was amazing.

His tongue slithered around my lips and I moaned gently. It was like fire in my whole body. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. But I felt more free than I ever did in my whole life.

He suddenly grabbed my wrists and pushed me into my wall. Pressing up against him, I felt incredibly turned on. Zim moaned and kissed me repeatedly on my mouth, then on my cheek. Then he went for my neck. I kept sighing and digging my nails into his shoulders, I was so utterly enthralled.

He kissed my neck so gingerly, and I sighed contentedly.

He then looked me. "Dib?"

I didn't respond for a moment, caught up in all the new sensations of my first kiss ever, but he said my name again and I looked at him, hearing the odd tone in his voice.

"Is this okay?" He said as quietly as a mouse. He looked as meek as one, too.

I smiled. "Zim... It's more than okay." I kissed his cheek. "This is... This is amazing."

He looked very shy and quiet, and didn't say anything, his cheeks dark purplish blue.

"Dib... I got to go."

I frowned. "No. Don't go. I want you to stay here. Be with me tonight."

Zim looked terrified all of a sudden and then confused. "I can't. I'm sorry! I can't. I have to go."

I nodded, realizing how forward I sounded. It made sense he was freaking out. I was too. "Okay. It's okay. I'll... see you later."

He looked at me with a passion I couldn't place and he sighed. I tried to smile apologetically and he started getting ready.

Zim said nothing and put his disguise back on, quickly, and without saying another word, left downstairs and out the front door.

I was left alone in my room. Still turned on by our impulsive and alarmingly hot kiss, yet sad and confused about the situation in general, I just laid on my bed, trying to calm my reeling thoughts.

The only thing after that, I fell asleep, emotionally and physically exhausted. I couldn't stay awake, since all I'd be doing would be worrying about Zim and the kiss.

It was then when I woke up the next morning, right before skool, I realized something. I had totally forgotten to tell him the other vital piece to the emotion inhibitor analysis.

It was working at half capacity, and with reworking it'd be at a close seventy five to one hundred percent.

I didn't forget intentionally, but now it seemed like a very important thing to tell him. I didn't know what would happen to our truce or our friendship if that would happen.

And now? He kissed me. I didn't want to think it was only because his emotions were overbearing and he didn't know how to control them. But it made sense.

I knew I was in love with him. Completely and totally. He was smart, profound, crazy, funny, lovely and just the most important person/alien to me. Ever. But I couldn't let that stop me from giving him all the information. He deserved to know. Obviously trust and honesty was as important to him as it was to me.

So I would tell him, and continue doing everything I could to help him.

Even if it killed me.

And killed us.

Skool was highly uneventful all day. It was almost disappointing since last night, a lot of crazy shit went down. I had my first kiss... And it was Zim! Not only that, he kissed me!

As I had anticipated, Zim didn't speak to me or acknowledge my existence. I wasn't really upset about it since I realized he was trying to figure out everything and needed time, but when I would see him in the hall, he wouldn't say hi or even look at me. That hurt.

I really wanted to talk about it with him, but I didn't want to press it and force it on him. So I gave him a couple days.

Once it was Friday, I knew I had to act. I wrote a note to give to him in passing so it wouldn't be noticed too much.

Zim,

Can we meet at my house, or if it's no trouble, yours? I really would like to discuss some things with you. If you can't, I understand. Please let me know. I hope everything is okay.

I didn't sign my name and I was sweating a little when I saw him. I causally looked at him and he definitely saw me, so I quickly handed him the note.

He looked like he might smile, but didn't. I took that as a possibly good sign. But I wasn't sure.

It was the end of the day and I was starting to get worried since I heard no response. So I did something impulsive. I went up to talk to him.

Everyone was outside, leaving to their cars and buses for home or to parties, and Zim was chatting with a couple of his usual cohorts near the front of the skool.

I just went right up and said, "Hey Zim."

The other people in the group went deathly quiet and stared at me like I was a plague.

Zim chuckled at them and said, "Hi Dib."

I blinked in surprise at his response.

This is where his friends looked beyond shocked but they weren't looking at me like I was crazy anymore. That's what I liked. Zim was almost always confident no matter what.

"Hey, your Zim's new love interest, huh?" A girl perked up, a regular Zim would sit with. I was speechless and blushed, not expecting that greeting from any of Zim's friends.

She had black dreads in her hair and a nose ring, pasty white skin and beautiful brown eyes. She was pretty, actually, even with her gruff look. I was quiet, and I shook my head.

Zim shook his head and scolded, "You silly children and your silly rumors!"

She grinned and poked Zim. "I like to give him a hard time. It's my hobby." She smiled at me while a guy next to her made a disgusted face.

"You are crazy, Deedee. You're obsessed with gay things."

She shook her head. "No Asher! I just like to see two people fall in love. Any gender." He scoffed.

"Zim is not gay! He's... Straight with a little goth boy mixed in," A large guy said suddenly, pointing at me and everyone laughed. Except Zim that is. He seemed very nervous now. I was blushing, and wondering why everyone called me the crazy, goth guy. I don't even wear much black.

Today didn't help my case though for being a goth either, I had on Tripp pants and a FOB tee shirt. I liked their music every now and again.

Zim literally seemed to not care that they were openly discussing his sexuality or love life, but instead seemed at best slightly amused, but mostly annoyed and just bored.

"I'm Deedee. How's it rolling?"

I was completely shocked Zim's friends weren't ostracizing me from the get go, but it seemed like Zim had already gotten them used to the idea of me being in his life even casually.

"I'm Dib. It's going okay."

She grinned and held out her hand to shake mine. She pushed another guy out of the way. "Out of my way, Asher! You are a pig!" She shoved him and proceeded to grin at me.

"Damn, chill woman!" Was his response.

"You're super shy and cute." She said bluntly while we shook hands. "If Zim hadn't already taken you, I would've, in an instant. I never really noticed you before though. Why didn't you sit at our table?"

"Uh, because he's like a weird, crazy guy." The guy she pushed previously, Asher, growled out.

"He's just mad I broke up with him. And he's insecure." She told me and Asher rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he'll beg me for it tonight though." She winked at me, and he left suddenly, obviously angry. She didn't seem concerned.

The large, tall guy that joked beforehand yelled, "Come back dude! She's crazy!" He then looked at her and grinned evilly, yelling at Asher, "We all know it's me who you'll be begging for makeup sex tonight!"

She giggled, blushing, and Asher said nothing, still walking away.

"He'll get over it, Deedee." Zim said suddenly. "Earth males are stupid. More than most creatures."

"Agreed." She nodded. She looked at Zim and asked, "You working tonight?"

"Nah. Off today." He just mumbled. I had an 'Ah-ha!' moment in my head. So he did have a job!

"Aww. You make the tacos better." She whined.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Sure I do. Well, I'm probably working this weekend. Don't know yet." I heard her squeal, and I tried to restrain from asking about it.

"Well, you losers and freaks, I'm heading home. Enough of this. Nice to meet you, Dib, by the way. I'm Nick," the large guy said to me and I nodded.

"You too," I said, even though he didn't really talk to me. It was a lot of social interaction, something I wasn't used to, so I stayed mostly quiet.

"Zim's not as tough as he acts." He whispered loudly to me as he left and Zim coughed. I laughed lightly.

"I am tough! I bested you in a fight the other day, mortal!" Zim shouted.

"That was a video game match at the arcade!" He countered. Zim just scoffed and waved him off.

"Nick, you better watch yourself. Only I get to tease him!" Deedee hissed, and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Get over it, girl! He's just not into you!"

She laughed. "Same to you!"

"I have a girlfriend, no thanks!"

Zim growled, becoming annoyed. "Both of you shut up! The Dib and I have personal matters to attend to."

That one kind of preppy guy from lunch who 'unfollowed' him spoke up suddenly. "Post about it on Facebook. I might like it."

Zim rolled his eyes. "You're such a tool if you think I care, Craig."

Deedee laughed. "You do care Zim. You are just a big fluffy marshmallow inside! You just like to hide it!"

Craig just sighed melodramatically and kept his eyes on his phone. "Still cool."

Zim spat out, "Filthy humans, I bid you farewell!"

"He really is!" I said suddenly. "He really loves his dog Gir, always catering to him and giving him treats..."

Deedee giggled. "I knew it! You're adorably sensitive Zim!" She winked at him. "We could take your dog to the park one day! You and I! I could give him a doggie bone."

"Gir likes tacos actually..." I muttered and she chuckled at my comment.

I had a pang of jealousy hit me when she said that but Zim did not look pleased, and I felt a little better.

Zim rolled his eyes and growled at me. "I will be apt to thank you for your appreciation of the mighty Zim! But I will have to deny this sentiment as this is your twentieth request for a date thus far, and also that Asher seems to want your attention," he started pointing near a parked red car, and Asher was standing there waiting outside of it. "You tend to flirt with other males in bulk to get that particular fiend's undivided attention. Am I correct?"

She was quiet. Then she nodded. "Totally Zim. You're not only cute but you're smart too! You know me well! And I know Dib will kill me if I try anything again." She then winked at me. I laughed awkwardly and she just grinned. "Okay, I'll go apologize to him or something. Either that or go knock some sense into his thick skull. He just texted me anyway. See you laters babes!" She waved collectively at us all and that was when Zim nodded to the others waving goodbye as well and grabbed my hand, walking off abruptly.

There was a thick silence until we got to my car and I finally said, "Are you okay?" He let go of my hand and looked away.

Zim just sighed and said, "Let's just go to my base."

I nodded and he came into my car.

"I hate humans." He said suddenly.

"I sort liked your friends. They didn't seem too bad." He glared at me, and I sighed. "But I understand what you mean."

"No you don't! Everything about them drives me nuts! I can't stand them. They think their life is so meaningful and love and sex is so damn important! It's not even that I'm disgusted by it... It's the fact that I'm starting to understand and enjoy it... Ugh! I know it's because I'm defective!"

"Zim you're perfect the way you are, but I'm not going to pretend to understand even remotely what you're going through, it sounds utterly impossible to get over this. You are handling your extremely difficult circumstances the best way you can! And if you're uncomfortable with anything, don't do it. It's not like just because you're on earth you have to do what humans do..."

"It's not even that I feel forced. I actually am starting to enjoy it!"

I stifled my shock. "Zim, it's okay to enjoy things."

"No it's really not."

"Zim, what about your Pak and the inhibitor chip? We can work on it and fix it," I said in an effort to cheer him up.

"How? Even if we can test out your theory I have no way to get a hold of the technology advanced enough to effectively resolve the problem. It's hopeless!"

"Zim, there's something I forgot to tell you."

He perked up and said, "What about?"

"Your inhibitor. From what you've implied to me before and also in general, it seemed like you thought your inhibitor was almost if not completely broken, and barely worked at all." I sighed. "Through my own calculations, it seemed to actually be running at half capacity and even that didn't seem to be difficult to really resolve. It looks like there's nothing internally broken or damaged but the coding is off as I mentioned before the other night, and in general, looks to be running more effectively than you thought."

Zim literally stayed silent for a whole minute.

He looked at me and then said, "Are you serious, Dib? This could literally be the breakthrough I needed! I'll have to check your calculations but I trust you're correct." He grinned at me genuinely for the first time in what seemed like forever, and I felt warm inside, as surge of happiness glowing. I was happy that he was happy.

"Thank you, Zim. That means a lot that you trust me."

Zim looked down and then at me, "I trust your maths, Dib, but as for you..." He gently took my hand, "You have my life in your hands."

I grinned at him. "I would do anything to help."

"Zim knows that."

He gently took his hand away. "But, seriously, if you ever cross me, I'll destroy you and everything you hold dear!"

I laughed, still same old Zim. "But you are all I hold dear."

Zim blushed and coughed nervously. "Eh, Dib stink, cease this mushiness at once!" We arrived at his base and I parked on the side of the road. "We shall go to my glorious base to finish our discussion!"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes as we got out of the car. "You like me, though, Zim."

Zim did a double take, growling. "I like what you do for me! You're the only intelligent human that can help in this injustice against Zim!"

I frowned slightly, "Okay, then why were you so chill with me talking to you in front of your friends? They think I'm your new love interest, as Deedee said."

Zim growled again. "They are assuming too much! I merely said I was on a friendly basis with you, and they took it the wrong way."

I got a little bold, "Yeah? Well I like you Zim. A lot. I really enjoyed the other night." I felt my heart palpitating in nervousness at what could be his response. I was dying to tell him that though.

Zim was quiet. Way too quiet.

Just then, as we came into the house and Zim closed the door, he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward his body.

"Dib likes when I touch him?"

I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably and the heat rise in my face. I said nothing.

"Well? Is it true? Do you enjoy it?"

"Y-yes...yes."

Zim grinned in a completely seductive way, and then said, "Then I am dominating you. Good."

I then kissed him gently on the lips and he blinked in surprise and almost fell backwards, stuttering out nonsensical babble.

It was so cute, and I was so happy I just went for it and kissed him, that I didn't see Gir jumping at me.

"Big head boy! Hi Mary!" Gir screamed, clobbering me to the ground.

Zim yelled, "Gir, get off of the Dib thing now!"

"Okay master!" Gir started running toward the tv and started to watch something.

Zim brushed himself off and yelled, "Get up Dib, let us go eat something!"

I got up and nodded.

I decided to ask him about his supposed job. "Hey Zim, so when did you start working?"

He looked slightly perturbed, and a little embarrassed. "Ah, about six months ago. Once I started getting legitimate cable and stuff, and buying more human foods, I decided to just get something to supplement my human alter ego life. To be normal!"

He rose up and raised his hands in the air as he said it and I saw his cheeks flush a little.

"So you pay your cable and Internet? Like a real person?" I was highly amused.

"I make Gir do that. But anyway, I have important things that I do there! I'm almost manager."

My brow raised, I made a slightly sarcastic, mock gasp. "For real? They are promoting you? Of all people.. I mean aliens?!"

Zim nodded. "Well, why wouldn't they?" He said simply. I left it at that and just smirked. He totally missed my sarcasm.

"What are you doing there?"

Zim looked at me oddly. "Eh? I work Dib. Not everyone has a rich scientist-y parental unit who gives them everything under the earth molten sun."

I shrugged. "Just lucky I guess." I grinned. "But what do you do there? Do you cook or what?"

"I do cook when I can but I manage the employees; I'm a shift team leader, whatever they call it. But I will be promoted to a regular store manager soon."

"Really?" I actually was impressed by that. The fact that he held down a job at all was a pretty incredible feat for me to believe, but the fact that people listened to him and respected him was an entirely different matter. "That's crazy."

"Not as crazy as your big head." He concluded and I rolled my eyes.

He sat down and started fiddling with his black fedora, taking it off and twirling it around his finger. It was quiet for a few moments and it made the atmosphere feel off. I decided to ask him what was really on my mind.

I sat at the kitchen table next to him and sighed. "W-why have you been avoiding me the last couple days?" I said with a slight stutter, being a little nervous since it had upset me and I had been dying to ask him all day.

Zim looked down and just sighed, looking more serious and putting his hat down. "I've been trying to re-organize my priorities and my goals. I've been thinking about everything you've said to me about my inhibitor and my Pak, as well as trying to understand and balance my own feelings and thoughts. I thought about California and moving with you. It's a lot to disgest." He then turned around and gave me a smile. "And now you tell me more great news. I never would've realized how valuable you are. How resourceful, how swee-intelligent." He blushed lightly and coughed. "You have given me more to hope for in the last couple weeks than I ever had on my own."

I smiled back at him. "I understand it's a lot, but I thought you were mad at me. It's selfish but... I missed you. I'm not sure what's going to happen between us, but I am really happy where it's been going..." I winked at him and Zim growled, but I could see him blushing even darker now. "I will continue to help you in any way I can. Do you still want to come to California with me?"

Zim nodded. "I am going with you. I just needed some time to think."

I nodded. "Do you like me, like really?"

Zim growled again. "What does it take to get through to your thick, enormous, gigantic head? Huh? I kissed you first didn't I?" He almost demanded and I flinched at his almost aggressive stance. "Zim doesn't just do that to any meat pig! You...You're everything to me!" He looked even surprised at his own words, and slapped his hand to his mouth, eye wide.

I got up and wanted to kiss him again, but instead, just hugged him. He slumped against me, almost dejectedly.

"I can't believe this. I never thought I'd give in to you. It's not natural. It's completely against everything I've known and been taught. Love is still very confusing to me, but I know I like being around you." Zim whispered and I sighed happily.

"It's hard for believe it for me too. I never thought this could ever be possible, nonetheless something I could actually attain. I've never had a real relationship with anyone that wasn't indifferent, hateful or misunderstood. This is something I never thought I could have."

Zim held on to me tighter. "With my emotions being blocked at fifty percent, that makes it all even more crazy. I thought even at half, I'd start hating you again. What if it was at seventy-five? Or fully functioning? I don't know what would happen. I might kill you. I have hope since it's not too damaged that even at a higher functionality I could still stop myself from hurting you, but I don't know. And even though it'd be beneficial to me as an Invader and a solider, it would destroy what we've been building. I really want to fix it, and am incredibly impressed you have worked so hard to understand me and my inner coding, but it would be horrible if you do all of this for me and because I'm fully functional, we start hating each other again."

"That's something we can work out together. I really care about you, Zim, and I love being with you like this. It was terrifying for me to tell you about your chip being easier to recode and bring to one hundred percent functionality. I feel all the things you feel, and I'm so scared that afterwards, everything will change. But I needed to tell you and didn't question to inform you of the truth."

Zim got out of the embrace gently. "Dib-worm, I can't believe you'd tell me information at the expense of your own happiness!"

I smiled sadly. "I am used to it."

Zim nodded. "You're right. You're used to misery. As I am. But it's not human to be so selfless. It's very Irken to be just as selfish, if not more than any human. I'd probably keep it to myself. If I hated you."

"True." I acknowledged.

"But it's who you are." He said simply, almost endearingly toward me, and smiled.

I grinned and asked him, "So, what will you be cooking tonight?"

Zim chuckled. "I wanted to almost order something. I really wanted to talk things over. Also, I'm too lazy."

I chuckled. "You? Lazy?"

Zim shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. Maybe I'm just drained from all these stupid emotions. I need to catch a break."

I laughed softly. "Okay."

He then proceeded to call and order a pizza and I was shocked. It was too humdrum and normal for Zim, but it looked like he knew what he was doing.

After he hung up, he looked at me, "Do you want to go sit in the living room with me to chat?"

"Sure."

We went to sit down and I thought about what it would be like to live with him, to be in a romantic relationship, to be committed and to be his and for him to be mine. It was scary but it sounded so realistic now that I felt the strongest pull to ask him more about it but I didn't want to overload him. He had kissed me first and basically screamed at me that he liked me too, that I was everything to him and that he enjoyed my company. I just was insecure, I guess and needed more to solidify everything.

But it'd have to wait.

"Zim, what do you want to talk about?"

He sighed and then motioned at me. "Come'mere."

I scooted a little bit toward him and suddenly I felt the strongest pull as he dragged me next to him, and I was suddenly face to face with him. I was blushing horribly, and I felt incredibly hot and turned on.

"Diiiib..." He purred out.

I looked at him and said, "Take off your disguise."

He blinked at me and nodded, and once again, I saw his deep ruby eyes and his antennas.

"God, I love the way you look... Just like this."

I kissed him, and finally let myself go. I let it all out and even tried to make out a little, with my tongue this time, and Zim moaned appreciatively. It was so raw, so male and sexy, I reached almost instinctively toward one of his antennae.

I grazed it lightly with my finger and he almost yelped.

"Di-Dib! Wh-what are you doing?!" He said breathlessly, "it's too sensitive-ah! Oh... Oh God..."

I started rubbing the tip of it even more gently and sensually. I really enjoyed the sounds he was making. It was like a drug.

He started squirming against me, and I realized how tight my pants were getting. I wanted to do more to him so I started to gently lick the tip of the appendage ever so delicately, and he bucked against me, groaning.

"Oh... Oh my Tallest... Dib... Please... Stop! It feels like I'm losing all control! Oh!" His moans continued and I wanted to touch myself since I was really turned on. It drove me crazy to hear Zim this way.

"Pleas..please stop! Please... Don't... D-don't stop!"

I put more of it in my mouth and he went almost limp in my arms, his loud moans in my ears driving me wild and his body pressing against mine even more constrictively.

I tried humming against it in my mouth and he dug his claws into my back, grabbing me and forcing me to stop.

He was blushing and growling almost. "Why'd you... You do that?" He said breathlessly.

"Did I hurt you?" He kissed me in response. He stopped for a minute and was almost purring.

Zim shook his head. "I didn't know it could feel like that. It was incredible. No one's ever touched me like that."

I kissed the corner of his mouth, saying nothing, but brimming with passion and contentment.

"You look like you need something from me now?"

"What do you mean?"

He grinned suggestively.

"You don't have to!" I said dumbly and he laughed.

"Dib, you are what they call, _'in the mood'_ as they say in the icky love books."

I grimaced. "Zim... Please. I don't know if I'm ready for anything beyond kissing."

Zim scoffed. "But you just did that thing to my antennae! You don't want the same thing..."

I shook my head and blushed even more. Zim wanted to give me a blow job? How did he even know about that?!

I was profoundly shocked.

"Zim... Please. Can't we just cuddle? Or talk? I'm not sure if I'm ready! I'm still a Virgin!"

Zim chuckled. "Zim is too but it doesn't mean we can't fool around."

"How can you be so confident about this? You were freaking out the other day when you kissed me! How can you be ready? How do you even know about sex or virginity or anything about this?"

Zim shook his head. "Research. I was curious."

I blinked in surprise and he kissed me on the cheek. "Okay, I'll explain it more later. We can just chat. But don't do that to me again tonight! It really messes up my inhibitions to a level you can't understand."

I nodded and said, "Okay. Do you have a bathroom?" I needed to take care of my problem downstairs and didn't want Zim to see me do it, but still...

"For what?"

I looked down. "I have to pee. Okay?"

He looked at me, unconvinced. "It's around the corner near the elevator."

I nodded and almost ran to it, finding it and locking the door behind me.

I took in a breath of relief and started to pull down my pants and quickly started to relieve myself.

I kept thinking about Zim and all of those noises he made and how hot he looked. It didn't take long and I climaxed, not even caring that I moaned his name louder than I wanted to.

I cleaned up and felt slightly ashamed to do that in his bathroom, but I was way too embarrassed to do anything other than very light foreplay and making out. I went to open the door and Zim yelled, "Dib! I heard you! What were you doing in there?"

I jumped in surprise. "You need to learn about privacy Zim! Damn it, you scared me!"

"You said my name?! Why!?"

I growled. "No reason. Leave it alone Zim. Don't worry about it!"

Zim wasn't letting it go. "You really like my name? Is that it?"

Maybe he wasn't as well versed on human sexuality as I had thought.

I just laughed. "I love your name. It makes me happy. Is the pizza here?"

Zim shook his head. "No. These pizza delivery drones. So incompetent!"

I laughed lightly. "You want to watch a movie until it's here? Do you even have movies?"

Zim coughed. "I do! I'm normal!"

I looked at him, amused. "What do you have then?"

"Well, I have online movies. Not real physical ones."

"You have Wi-Fi here? Nice! I wouldn't think you would have internet here. At least not legally."

Zim growled. "I'm too normal for you! I have basic cable." He said proudly and I laughed unabashedly.

"What do you want to watch?" I said, still laughing slightly.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Let me put my disguise on before they are here since I'm paying apparently." He growled in a sort of playful way, and I scoffed.

"I have money; I can cover it."

Zim shook his head. "You can cover me next time."

I shook my head. "I can pay for it, so you can keep your disguise off."

Zim looked anxious, and shook his head. "Is that a trap, Dib? So you can have another human look at me this way?"

I instantly said, "No! I wouldn't do that! I just like you this way."

Zim eyed me suspiciously. "For now, I am going to put it back on." He put on his contacts and wig, looking at a mirror nearby to straighten it out.

I nodded. "Fine. But I thought you trusted me." I huffed.

Zim sighed. "Old habits die slowly, Dib. I can't ever let my guard down too excessively."

"I understand that. After all these years, it's hard to shake down. The betrayals, the lies, the fights, the anger. It's ingrained in us, yet now, it's gone. Vanished. It's trying to get used to peace when there has been nothing but war. But I know you won't hurt me, and I know I won't hurt you. I feel it, Zim, I feel so new and so happy. You make me feel that way."

He took in another sigh. "You're right Dib. I just get paranoid easily. I'm glad I make you happy."

I smiled and said, "Can I give you a kiss?"

Zim shook his head. "You can't have it if you don't earn it, Dib stink!"

I growled. "You little lizard! You were spying on me in the bathroom! You owe me!"

"Yeah, and you didn't even tell me why you said my name like that!"

I blushed. "It's nothing Zim! Just let it go. We can figure out-"

Just then the doorbell rang.

Zim flinched and said, "Pizza has arrived."

I nodded and let Zim answer it.

"Thank you for choosing Knack's Pizza Hut, that'll be $17.92."

Zim took out what I saw was a twenty dollar bill and handed it to him. "Keep the change, drone!" He almost yelled as the man handed him the pizza box.

"Thank you and have a nice day!" It came out forced since it wasn't much of a tip, but Zim just nodded and slammed the door and brought in the pizza.

"Do all your interactions go so smoothly, Zim?"

"Obviously."

I snorted, laughing. "That was completely rude. You literally gave him less than three dollars in tip and slammed the door in his face."

"That was an adequate tip for the time allotment they were given to deliver my food."

I shook my head. "You got to be politer next time or they'll spit in your pizza."

"No way. I'd kill them if that happened."

"I wouldn't let you kill anyone."

Zim laughed. "You couldn't stop me!"

"I would. I always have."

Zim put his hands on his hips defiantly. "I let you stop me."

I laughed. "Really? Then why would you act so angry and frustrated once your plans were foiled?"

Zim sputtered out, "Y-you could never stop me once I have my Pak fixed!"

I felt a pang of anger in my gut for his words, after all my research and time spent just to help him. "You bastard! You'd betray me after everything? Was that your plan all along?"

Zim got really quiet and slumped down to the floor. He looked defeated.

"Dib... I wouldn't betray you. I'm so worried that I would hurt you if things changed. It came out badly... I'm just prideful. I can't bear losing to anyone or anything and this is literally the hardest thing I've had to accept."

I saw how humble he looked and how utterly lost and alone he sounded. It really brought me down to earth again, so to speak.

"Zim, I'm sorry. I just got angry that you said that."

"You're really okay with helping me, knowing what could happen?"

I sighed. "I'm not sure. I want to help you because I care about you, but I don't want our relationship to be ruined. And anyway," I gulped, asking him what has been on my mind for a while, "Are we in a relationship?"

Zim got up and had a curious and odd look on his face. "We are in a truce. Right? Isn't that a relationship?"

I nodded. "In a sense. But I think... I think you and I like each other more than that." I started sweating. "I kissed you, you kissed me. I want more. I want more of you..." I blushed, hearing how awkward it sounded. I decided not to beat around the bush. I knew now he trusted me and I felt like I could trust him. Also, I knew I was in love.

"I want you to be my boyfriend." I thought that was blunt enough and waited for his response.

Zim scratched his head and looked down.

"Dib, you really want to be with me, knowing all that you do? What could happen? I have been letting myself go crazy for weeks, my emotions have been scattered and my actions highly unpredictable. I'm unstable and reckless. I kissed you, Dib! I'd never do that in my normal state, and to be honest..." He stared at me passionately. "It wouldn't be because I don't like you, or find you attractive. All my weaker emotions would be blocked. Except hatred, indifference, anger, logic and my violent tendencies would be at their peak. I'm just starting to realize things for what they are. I feel like I can't do anything with logic or common sense. It's all over the place."

He looked at me expectantly.

"I do want to be with you, but the only issue I foresee is things going sour in the event we resolve all of your Pak's issues. I don't think you want to stop progress either, considering we are so far into it. I will help you still. But I won't be your lap dog or servant; this is a fully committed, one hundred percent equal partnership. I won't take any abuse or someone telling me what to do. Just as well, I will treat you exactly the same way you treat me. But..." I sighed. "I want to be with you. I really, really like you."

I thought it'd be too much to tell him my true feelings as it didn't make sense in the tone of our conversation. He looked at me thoughtfully.

"Kind of like how things were in Jane Eyre. They were on equal footing at the end, where the wealth and power were equaling each other. I'm like Edward, who has been put down a few pegs. I'm not blind, but I'm freer with my emotions, at a disadvantage to myself. And you may not be rich like Jane, but your intellect and sense of morality can balance out my egotism."

I literally almost fainted. "Where are you Zim? What is this grand, beautiful soul standing before me? What have you done to the insane and maniacal Zim I know and love?"

Zim coughed. "Don't get used to it. I'll still argue with you and make your life annoying and sticky."

I laughed. "Sticky?"

"With doom!"

I just shook my head. "Okay weirdo. Yeah, if you think we can start things off how we both basically want it, I'm more than willing to be with you."

Zim then took my hand and nodded. "I do, Jane."

I rolled my eyes. "You're the one who is Jane!"

"Hell no. I'm the most masculine one in the room."

I growled. "You are the one quoting plot points from a romance novel!"

"Whatever Dib. You should be happy I made the first move. You're as slow as molasses."

I just shook my head at him. "Can we eat now?"

Zim nodded. "It might be cold."

"I don't care." I started taking out a slice to eat without a plate. "All this talking is getting my blood sugar low."

"Yes. Why don't we watch something?" Zim suggested. "Then I won't have to hear your mindless gabbing." He teased me.

I took another bite, and just as I did, Zim leapt up at me and kissed my neck.

"You're just so adorable, Dib-beast."

I blushed, almost spitting out my bite.

Zim, satisfied that he got the better of me, got a slice himself and sat down on the couch. Gir was sitting mindlessly watching some kind of moose program.

"Gir! We are putting on a different program. So go do something else! Go be with mini moose, or something."

Gir giggled and screamed something unintelligible, running toward the upstairs.

I laughed softly.

"It's so cute how you try to not care. You must love Gir."

Zim scoffed. "He drives me nuts!"

"Sure. You drive me crazy too, Zim." I then sat down next to him and I said, "Since we're dating now, can I call you a name?"

"Other than Zim!?"

"What about dear? Or honey? Baby?"

Zim laughed. "How how Dib-darling?"

I scoffed. "No."

Zim started browsing through his TV guide.

"I have Hulu on the Xbox. You want to watch a movie? Or something else?"

"I'm fine with whatever." I said, realizing how hungry I was, I ate another slice.

"I don't know. What do you like?"

"How about an older movie?" I suggested. I loved older films, they were usually well acted and well written, and I was a sucker for things that made me believe in humanity and love. "Hulu might have some good stuff."

"I do not know of any older movies... But I like this Jamie Foxx character... Where he was a slave and then got bloody revenge?" Zim stated, grinning. "It's called Django Unchained."

"Django?" I said. "I've never seen it."

Zim scoffed. "You haven't? Where have you been? It's only been out for forever."

"I'll watch it. Is it based off a true story?"

Zim laughed again. "No! Well... I don't know. Maybe. It was quite the bloody affair. I know the history of your world has always been bloody, so it's possible. I enjoyed it."

I nodded. "Okay. I'll give it a try." I got another slice. "This pizza's pretty good. Never had it before."

Zim nodded. "It's not as good as yours was."

I smiled. "Well then I guess mine was just okay since this pizza is mediocre."

"Ah. Dib, you are full of mediocrity. But... You have a spark somewhere that shines now and again."

"How corny!" I scrunched my nose. "Next time, I want to pick the movie." I said as he put on Django.

"What would that be?"

"Oh, I don't know. I like older movies. Black and white stuff. La Strada or something dark."

"How old are these movies? You like that kind of stuff?" He wasn't judging, but he was curious in his tone.

"It's just what I like. I'm an old soul I guess. I will pick something out for next time in my collection at home."

"Fine." Zim smiled at me and started scooting closer after the film got started.

I had finally finished eating and was thirsty.

"Zim... Do you have soda or something?" I whispered.

"Shhh! I don't want to miss this!"

I just grumbled, getting up to go to the kitchen. Hopefully I'd something.

I looked at what I assumed was the fridge and opened it.

There I saw the most gorgeous cake ever. It was what looked liked a two layer cake with piped frosting and this cool swirling throughout of green, silver and blue. I guessed it was for me, since it looked like a space theme, though done actually very well. It was written in Irken and I loved it instantly. Seeing no drinks, I closed it quickly and went back to the living room, beaming ear to ear. I realized he made this cake BEFORE we started dating. That made me happy.

I sat down directly next to Zim and closed the gap, draping my arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.

"Eh? Dib?" He questioned and started to flinch, but realizing what I was doing, nuzzled into my touch.

Watching that movie with him, completely in silence, was the single most wonderful stretch of time I can remember. We didn't say anything. We didn't move from each other and we didn't do much except just sit quietly, enraptured in the film.

I liked the film a lot. I really liked being there with Zim. It was like our real first date.

What was to follow, though amazing, began a new sense of terror and wonder in our lives; we lived in harmony with our growing affections and our conversations grew deeper and more in tune with one another. We would go out regularly after that, on walks around our neighborhood and out to eat, watching Zim cook at his base, studying things together. I would visit him at work as well, and he'd give me free tacos. He'd also sneak out back with me sometimes so we could make out. Okay, it wasn't like he'd slack off on his duties, but on his breaks we'd go out back to make out.

It was a massive overhaul on my life, my first real kiss, my first fooling around, my first bite and sting of love. A couple weeks flew by, and I grew to care and know him even more.

Then it was my birthday.

Gaz had threatened me with all the forces of evil and Satan herself that if I wasn't home straight after school, things wouldn't be good for me. I had told Zim and said we'd meet up afterwards at his base to which he replied that we'd discuss all the plans at lunch.

He was the first one to actually wish me a happy birthday in the morning and that made me happy. He had a phone and we would text each other every day.

Today it was an early in the morning text: Hi Dib Luv Happy 18th year of still being alive! You can thank the mighty Zim for that! Love from your most amazing and superlative boyfriend Zim! Gir says hi.

We were sort of open that we were a couple, but not to the point of holding hands in the halls and making out. Gaz was really the only one who I told, and she seemed mostly indifferent but oddly okay with it all. As if she expected it. It drew more attention to us even to the effect of us just talking more and sitting together without arguing, but we didn't care. The day progressed as usual with no other well-wishers except maybe Zim's friend Deedee and a couple girls she hung out with sometimes.

It was lunch and Zim and I were eating together, and I loved being in public with him. Everyone seemed shocked the first couple of times, but word got around that we were an official couple, and because Zim was so popular and everyone fawned over him, it balanced out my lack of social graces. No one gave us a hard time, even Katie, who was already dating a new guy. But then again, it's not like we were ever physically open that we were dating. Over lunch is when we discussed the plans for the night.

"No, Dib, Zim will accompany you at your home to encounter the Gaz-beast. Will your dad be there?"

I nodded. "I believe so. He said he'd try but you never know. He might just show up on some kind of tele-screen. That's most likely what'll happen."

"At least he'll be there in some way." Zim observed. "Though it seems like since the beginning you and your parental unit have an unusual relationship compared to others. It's very... Sterile."

"You're right." I sighed. "Our dad never really connected with us or seemed to care. He's tried to be a father to Gaz and I, but was too caught up in work. When our mother died... It was like... We were so young and couldn't understand anything. He flinched away from any and all affections from us and it just kind of stretched itself into what it is today."

"What is it like to have parents... I mean a parent?"

"Really? You want to know? For me, it's been dry. Like holding dead leaves, too much handling and they fall apart. Nothing of substance and nothing with any life. I can't bring myself to hate the man, but I don't know what else to feel other than mostly indifference, mixed with bursts of affection and that is few and far between. I know it's supposed to be different. I know there is supposed to be love. Real love, something that tells you they'll always be there and support and care about you. But I know I love my sister. I've tried to be there for her all these years and I know she cares in her own way, but it's hard. She's never been one to open up to anyone." I sighed, not really eating. "You can't imagine what it's like to have parents since you're all cloned. It's crazy. Maybe I was cloned. I feel like I've never even had parents really. It seems like we've been alone since we were born."

Zim chuckled. "Clones are supposed to be perfect specimens. Like exact copies of the coding they represent. I don't think you're a clone, no offense. But parental units are interesting. I kind of like the idea."

"How so?"

"Well the fact that humans are supposed to immediately bond with their offspring and be instinctual with everything they do and say, it's an interesting contrast with our society. I think it sounds nice even, human relationships. Everything in our species is planned, automated, fixed. It's not emotionally tied to relationships or friendships, fulfillment with work or a career you enjoy, but blood, power, expansion and doing what's best for your people and your leaders. Snacks, too."

I laughed. "Snacks?"

"Yes. The Tallest's love snacks. Our people do, too. Anything sugary and dense with carbs. It's really just about overindulgence now that I think on it. We have snack planets. It's disgusting. That is one thing we might have a similarity about, gluttony. I just have been questioning a lot since I was banished and its all coming together. It seems like a horrible Totalitarian nightmare. I remember a time I enjoyed reigning down destruction and mayhem, maybe even to my own people, unconsciously. But creating things and realizing true sensibilities, being honest and open, it's all new to me, but it's satisfyingly new and like being reborn in a sense."

"So you really like the idea of a parent and child relationship? Do you want kids? How would that even work?" I blushed a little. "I'm happy though, that you are starting to really be content here, I can't comprehend just how confusing and strange it is here compared to your world. I think in order to get a perspective on it, I'd have to go to your planet and live there without knowing much and just winging it. It sounds terrifying."

"Well, you seem to have a knack for understanding things better than most people. I think you know a lot more than it seems, like you are naturally inclined to be empathic and strong, wise and a large understanding of the world and people. You can even understand me. You know me, and you knew me before I even started opening up to you." He frowned. "You saw right through me."

I shook my head slightly, thinking he wasn't going to answer my question about kids, but I wasn't planning on pressing him about it.

"I don't know about all that Zim. I know I love getting to know you more and more and it's the most amazing thing to me that you've opened up from your people's ridged and narrow views and understood and appreciated something different, humanity. As horrible as people can be, I admire humanity at times, and I believe there is a lot of good here in this world. I think it starts with you and me. We can change things."

Zim smiled at me and reached for my hand. My blush deepened as I felt the warmth rise immediately. I was nervous people would see, but then, I was so happy that we were together in this way, it made me think for a brief moment it was only the two of us in the room.

"That's what I was saying in my poem. We can change things; we can conquer anything. It's more than just... Well, as you said before, the love thing, but it's greater. It's not something that comes with unnatural or forced sentimentally, but with a natural bond that can develop with a strong sense of morality and trust. All these human books have gotten to me," he laughed. "I can't even remember why I was so angry at you all the time. Other than you ruining my plans. I always went to you, over everything and everyone. I knew if I wanted to destroy people and the world I could probably get rid of you and just do it. But you were the distraction, something I told myself was just a game at first. I got a thrill of being near you, of fighting you."

"Same with me. It was a game at first, but more and more, it seemed like destiny we should be together. Not just in sense of what it is now, but everything. From the beginning to now, it seems like part of our destiny. Maybe it's for a reason. Maybe not. But I'm happy," I said with a smile.

I squeezed his hand and he blushed. "Dib, I didn't answer your other question. I... didn't want to at first and I kind of sidetracked us, I even was going to not answer it but I know how I feel. I think it's stupid that I hide that from you. Considering everything else you know. I think I do want kids. Smeets. Whatever it is. Not now. Not in a year. Eventually though. Maybe, with you. I can't really think of doing that with anyone but you."

I was pretty shocked and didn't say anything for a minute. He did that to me often. He floored me with the things he thought and felt. It was more human than anything. The thought of starting a real family with Zim, someone I knew I loved more than anyone or anything, was highly desirable.

"Zim are you serious? It's a huge decision. I would love to start a family with you. But we literally just started dating and I think we will need time. A lot of young couples talk about getting married and having kids... I don't want to think we are the same as that." I honestly wasn't ready to be thinking of a family just yet, but it was a nice idea.

Zim frowned. "But I know we are different than everyone else."

I smiled. "Yeah. I agree."

It was then the bell rang and we departed to our classes. We really didn't have a lot of classes this year together, but maybe it was good since we could have breaks. It wasn't good to spend all your time with anyone for too long. The spaces in between made the time we did spend more worthwhile.

He walked me to my class and that was when he did something a little more out of character than usual. He kissed me on the mouth, in front of the classroom.

"See ya baby." He said suavely, leaving me in a state of nervousness and my face was hot, I knew I was blushing badly, and my heart was pounding.

I said nothing. Quietly, I sat down in my chair and tried to cover my face with a book. I heard some giggles and some mocking whispers, but as soon as I covered my face, I was grinning ear to ear. That was crazy. I was literally happy the rest of the day, more than usual. It didn't matter that no one understood or liked me. I was fulfilled.

No one talked to me, but I was used to that. Zim was a very popular student, and maybe they were afraid of his wrath if they came at me too openly with criticism or mocking. Either way, I was reeling with my true first kiss in public. He was telling me he wasn't ashamed of us, of me.

He called me baby.

That drove me crazy.

I couldn't wait to see him after skool. I felt like a brand new person. Like I just realized the truth of the universe, but in reality, it's only my small part of the world. I wanted to sing, jump from the rooftops. I knew I was in love before, but now I was over the moon happy.

It was after skool finally and Zim and I went in my car to drive to my house, and finally we were more comfortably holding hands in public.

"Did you get me a gift?" I asked, grinning.

Zim shook his head. "You greedy little worm. I already gave you a gift."

"What would that be?"

"Me! I'm the gift."

"Meh. You're alright. I'd like a big screen tv. Or a sports car."

Zim growled, "You can't fool me. You would give up those things for a chance to be with me. I'm the best prize."

I chuckled. "Whatever you say, baby." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he grinned.

"You know it. I'm the best. The best boyfriend. The best anything that ever lived or existed."

"Cut back that ego a sentence earlier and you'd be right. I don't know about the best that ever lived."

"Okay, Dib, you'll pay for that."

I laughed. "Sure I will. Go ahead and try, space bug."

We reached my house and ran in, hoping to beat Gaz. She looked positively evil this morning, and I didn't want to cross her.

She wasn't there quite yet, so I settled in and asked, "You hungry?" I walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge. I got a soda and as I was about to open the can Zim was behind me.

He wrapped his long arms around my waist and pulled me close, his warm breath on the nape of my neck.

I instantly brushed against him closer, and put down my soda. God did he turn me on at the most random times.

"Zim... Kiss me."

I turned around and we started our most intense make out session ever. To me, anyway.

He grabbed me, pulling me close and kissed me deeply, running his claw like fingers all over my body.

I moaned into his mouth as he grabbed my ass, and he pulled me upward on to the kitchen table. I wrapped my legs around him, and was being relentlessly kissed to the point that I was breathless.

He then looked at me and seemed nervous.

"What Zim?"

"I want to touch you. I want to know how it feels. I've been thinking about it for a while now."

I stuttered. "Z-Zim... Gaz will be here any minute. We should wait. I don't know if I'm quite ready yet. But maybe when we're at your house." I was really turned on by Zim's impulsive sexual deviancy but the fact that my sister would be here and possibly my dad really burned the passion to a tiny little spark.

Zim looked disappointed but nodded. "Okay." He kissed me again. "But we can maybe try something different?"

I nodded. "Possibly. I want to, I'm just scared. We really only have kissed."

Zim nodded back at me. "Zim is too. But I want to try it." He leaned against the counter. "But you did touch my... You know! My antennaes!"

"Hey, it wasn't like I planned it or anything. It was on a mere whim." I started kissing him, and said after a minute, "I loved how you just randomly kissed me at skool today. It was crazy."

Zim chuckled. "I don't know why I did it. I just wanted to."

"Yeah it was-"

"Dib! You better be here!" Was the booming voice that echoed in the house.

"Hey Gaz! We're in the kitchen." I said.

She grumbled. "Too bad. If you weren't here I'd get to hurt you. Oh well." She walked in and gave us both a strange look and then seemed to almost smile. I knew I was blushing really darkly and sort of panting.

"You two finally did it huh? You finally realized your need to dominate each other was a grossly misconstrued facade and it was misdirected in the form of being enemies, but now you are both just realizing how lame you both are and how you'll never find anyone else. So you're dating my brother, Zim? Good. Now I won't have to hear Dib gab on and on about you and how miserable his life is."

Zim looked highly amused. "Ah Gaz-sister. You never cease to amaze me with your wicked and venomous tongue. It's your talent, really."

Gaz looked impressed. "At least you're not as stupid as Dib. If he becomes too intolerable, too bad. He's your problem now."

Zim laughed. "He's hardly a problem. I find he's pliable and not at all insolent. But cute, too. And not stupid." He grinned at me, and I shrugged my shoulders. Gaz would always be Gaz. I wouldn't really want it any other way. " _And_ a good kisser." He added.

"Zim! What the hell!" I shoved him a little, blushing. Zim just laughed at me, enjoying the moment.

"Eww! I don't need to know the sordid details of your love life. But it's true love is blind." She looked at me and chuckled dryly.

"Even someone as dorky as you can find someone that doesn't flee in earnest disgust from having to listen to you ramble on and on. Congrats." She said in an almost playful, sarcastic way, and suddenly she smiled at me.

"Dib, since you are leaving soon, and though I despise you and all, happy birthday. Your present is upstairs. Zim set it up. I guess you're not the worst big brother. But... Never ever repeat that."

I smiled. "Thanks Gaz. Love you too."

Gaz twitched. "Never. Say. That. Again."

I grinned despite myself, and ran over to give her a hug. Zim reached out for my arm, as if to stop me, but I still went over. She flinched but let me hug her for a brief moment.

"I'll let that slide since its your birthday, Dib. But seriously, don't touch me again or I'll beat you down."

Zim growled. "Gaz, you better not threaten him. I mean that."

I shook my head. "It's okay Zim. She's just a little rough around the edges."

Gaz chuckled. "Ah, Zim, over protective boyfriend is a good look for you. Just don't get too attached. Dib will fall for any alien that comes his way. He's a xenophile."

"Why can't we all just get along?" I asked but it fell on deaf ears.

"You hypocritical little brat. Where is your boyfriend? Or should I say girlfriend? It's not like I didn't have lines of humans begging to be with me. And as for Dib, I'm the only alien he will ever touch, or human, for that matter."

Gaz had a look of shock and disgust on her face, growling lowly, "Stay out of my business, you green worm or I'll smash you. And I really don't want to know about your relationship." She looked at me, and I was already feeling upset that they were fighting but she walked closer to me and said, "Meet me outside. Alone."

She went out the front door and Zim just grumbled, "Bitch."

I shook my head. "Zim, please, just try to get along with her."

Zim growled. "It's not like she's being out of the norm for her, but it's like she's changed her demeanor with me overnight. I had talked to her before and she had given me advice. I guess she's upset that you're leaving soon." He noticed. "I don't even think it's about me, or us being together. She just can't show emotions very well."

"That's pretty astute of you. I just thought she was being herself. I never imagine Gaz any other way other than mean. But look, Zim, don't take it personally. She's always been like that."

"I'm not taking it personally. I just don't like her attitude. It's not how she was acting before."

I nodded. "I understand. But listen, Gaz wants to talk to me in private. Outside. I'll be back."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If she hurts you, I'll destroy her."

I smiled, giving him a kiss on the side of his mouth, and he grabbed me to kiss me more firmly.

"I mean it. Only I can hurt you." He said teasingly.

I just rolled my eyes in response and said, "After this, we'll go to your place."

"What about your father parental unit?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Beats me."

I left out the front and saw Gaz sulking with a cigarette. It was a habit she just recently started up.

"What's up Gaz?" I said causally.

She looked at me and said, "Your boyfriend is annoying."

I laughed. "He can be. But, Gaz, he's important to me. I hope you can understand that. You're important to me, too."

"Whatever. I just didn't want to say this in front of him. I hope everything goes well for you," she said self consciously and looking down. "I will never repeat that, but for real, things have been shit for the both of us for years and... You actually seem happy."

More surprised by this than even Zim's transformation, I literally was speechless.

"Don't think too much on it. I just usually don't talk to you about these things. You're heading off to the west coast within the next couple weeks, er, well a couple months, and I... Well I don't know. It just feels weird. Zim is going with you?"

I nodded. "Yeah he is. I think he's going to go to a college out there as well. We'll see. And I'll probably need some time after graduation to pack and prepare, Gaz, don't kick me out just yet."

Gaz smirked. "Whatever. All I know is Zim is a little bit of a loose cannon. Be careful. As much as you annoy and irritate me, if I ever find out he's taking advantage of you, being crazy, hurting you, anything, you better tell me. Only I can hurt you."

I felt a sense of warmth within her speech, something I usually would never get from someone like my violent, indifferent little sister. I chuckled a little, realizing both Zim and Gaz said the same thing. They both wanted to own me in their own way.

"I'm your older brother, Gaz, I'll take care of myself and I trust Zim. But I appreciate what you said. I'll keep you in the loop. But... Are you seeing someone?" I thought about what Zim implied and she lightly blushed. That surprised me too.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I am."

"Woah. Really? Who is it? Anyone I know?"

She sighed. "Tak."

"What?!"

She growled dangerously. "Yes. Tak. Gotta problem? So you can date an alien and I can't?"

I was highly in denial. "When did this happen? How? What has been going on? Are you and her seeing each other secretly? When were you going to tell me?"

"She's actually going to a different high skool in another town and we met up by chance a while ago. It wasn't like we planned this. I just... I like her."

I took in a deep breath. "Okay Gaz. But also... Be careful. I don't know much about Tak. She's also unstable. More than Zim. Just... Please be up front with me if things get too crazy."

"Please Dib. I have saved you from Zim countless times. You don't know her! She's different. I can definitely handle myself, in any case."

"I believe you. But I am just... shocked. How long have you been together?"

"Um... About two months. It's not a big deal. You're dating an alien!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know Zim. I've known him for over six years. You barely have known Tak for more than a few months. I just don't want her to hurt you."

"Well, you can see her soon since I'm inviting her to a family dinner this Friday."

"Shit! You're going to tell dad? So soon? That's like... Tomorrow! I wish you had told me this before today!"

She scoffed. "Whatever, she has a human disguise. Way better than Zim's anyway. It's not like I'm going to say she's an alien or anything. It's just the whole lesbo thing. I don't think dad's a homophobe. What do you think?"

I thought about it a moment. "I barely know anything about dad. He's into science so maybe he's not super religious. I don't think he's judgmental. I hope so, anyway. For your sake."

"You're useless for any sort of real information, aren't you? And you're going out with what I assume is a male, though a poor excuse for one. So we'll both have to tell him we're gaymos. Well, no matter what he says I'm not going to stop seeing her."

"I know. I hope you're happy. That's all that matters."

She looked down, looking down in a slightly self-conscious way. "You too." She coughed. "Don't bring Zim around Tak though, especially for the dinner. Have your own coming out dinner with dad another time. I know they'll go at it. She hates Zim. And though Zim may not hate her as much, it wouldn't be a good idea."

I nodded. "Okay." I decided to leave it at that. Asking anything else might be a bad idea. I could always ask Zim.

"One more thing," I gulped. She looked at me expectantly. "I really wish you would not smoke cigarettes anymore. It'll kill you."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever you say, Dib. We're all going to die anyway."

"But that will cut it shorter! It's bad for you!"

She smiled. "You're such a dork. But a caring dork at least." She sighed. "Go see your gift. I made sure it was super expensive since dad paid for it. And it's a double surprise."

"Thanks Gaz." I gave her another hug, and she hugged me back. "Wait. What do you mean a double surprise?"

"Happy birthday, loser." She ignored my question.

I let it go since this was the first and really only conversation where she attempted to be nice.

I snorted, adding to the dorky effect. "Do you think Zim cares, for real?"

She was silent for a minute and said, "Yeah. He cares. Maybe even _too_ much. He was always coming to me to gauge how you'd react to things. It was super annoying. I don't care for Zim, but he's not bad. Just as annoying as you. So it's perfect."

"Thanks for putting up with him. And me. You've been a good sister, even if unintentionally. I appreciate your help."

She nodded curtly. "It's nothing. But I won't do it again."

I nodded, chuckling and she said, "Well, enjoy the gift. I can't stay much longer since I'm meeting up with Tak. I know you are going over to Zim's soon anyway. Dad texted me that he'll be late." She scoffed. "So don't expect anything like a party with cake... Well... Not from dad anyway."

"I thought as much. Thanks again. I'm glad I talked to you."

"Alright. And repeat any of this to anyone and you're dead." She said as she went to her car.

"Does that mean I can't tell... You know?"

"Oh I don't care about that, tell Zim I'm dating Tak. I couldn't care less, he was suspicious of it anyway. But the other stuff about me caring and shit, that's off limits. And don't tell anyone else about Tak. I haven't told my friends yet."

I chuckled. "Fine. Alright! See you later!"

No response. She had already started zooming off in her car.

I tried to let all the information set in, but it was an overload.

I took in a deep breath and went back inside.

"Dib?! Is that you?"

"Yup. I'm alive."

Zim came running over to me. "What did she say?"

I grimaced. "She tried to be nice. She told me some things about her life and wished me well."

"Really? What things?"

I decided to just tell him. "My sister has been dating... Tak."

Zim almost yelled, "I knew it! Hah! What an observant invader I am! I knew she was dating that wretch!"

I sat down on the couch. "Yeah. I was shocked."

"I was on to her. That's why she's been avoiding me more and more. Oh well... What else did you guys talk about?"

"My plans with you in California and how I trusted you. She was making sure I was happy and all... And to be honest she seems to not hate you entirely. Also, she's having Tak over for a family dinner soon. But you can't come."

"Awww Dib, you trust me? I'm touched. Also, why can't Zim go?"

"Because you and Tak hate each other! And you and Gaz barely get along as it is."

Zim looked thoughtful. "I won't come but we have to make our own plans. When your father meets Tak and then sees me, it'll be no contest who is the better mate. I will win."

"Win what?"

"Don't you see? Gaz wants to impress and manipulate your father into thinking Tak is amazing and the best. But when I come into family, it'll be ten times better and a hundred times bigger! He'll have no choice but to love me more as a potential added member to the family. It'll be a war. Gaz knows that the fact she's being up front and honest before you will make for greater sympathy and have the most support. We as a couple will be a side note. Well, not with Zim. Not with us! We will be victorious."

"Wow. You're insane. You're completely overthinking this."

Zim just smirked. "You'll see. Your father will be all over Gaz and Tak and totally forget about us."

I shook my head and just let it go. "Well, at any rate, I want to go see Gaz's present. I hope it isn't a bomb."

Zim looked worried. "What?! A bomb?"

I laughed. "I was just kidding... Hopefully."

Zim chuckled. "Yeah..."

We went upstairs and Zim took my hand suddenly. "It's in your room. We hope you like it."

"We?" I asked.

No answer, but he covered my eyes and started leading me to my room. "No peeking."

I smiled and he led me to my bed, "You'll want to sit down for this."

I did and finally he took his hand away and I opened my eyes.

"A telescope! Wow! God that's beautiful."

And it was. It was sleek, on a silver plated stand, with the most elegant design. It looked utterly sci fi, as though it belonged in a movie. It certainly didn't look like just a store bought telescope.

"Baby, do you like it?" He said so adorably, I got up and hugged him.

"Yes! I love it! Thank you!"

Zim chuckled. "You really like when I call you baby, huh?"

I blushed and said nothing.

"Huh? I'm right on target as usual. I know humans like pet names, I read about it. Especially in romance."

I scoffed. "You just took the mystery and fun out of it Zim! Now the only reason I'll think you call me baby is because your research said its conducive to a romantic relationship."

Zim looked at me with big eyes. "Dib, don't be that way! I just... I like to call you that too!"

I smiled. "I'll call you something. Maybe, dear?"

"I'm not a deer, Dib." He scoffed. I laughed, he was so oblivious sometimes. "I'm an Irken."

"No. Like, Zim-dear, let's have a quick lay! Or Dear, pass me the salt. Something like that."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Whatever floats your boat."

I chuckled. "So how did you and Gaz get together to get me this telescope?"

"She bought it with your dad's plastic thing and when she showed it to me, I had an idea to modify and extend the focal length and magnification. She was okay with it. It was pretty strong to begin with. I know that the strongest telescope you humans have can reach up to 15 billion light years away. That's pretty good for humans. The US currently has the Hubble telescope and apparently there's that one that's coming out-"

"The James Webb telescope?"

"How'd you know that, Dib-stink?" Zim looked nonplussed for a moment, but continued. "It actually sounds pretty impressive when it will come out in 2018. But... This one, I have out smarted even that new one. This has the capacity of traveling between 974,456 miles with the maximum of reaching almost 1,123,032 miles away from earth. It can see distances of up to 20 to 25 billion light years away."

"Really? Are you serious? That's insane." I held my head in hand, trying to comprehend the magnitude of how advanced Zim had made it. I was beyond excited. Zim just grinned, in this sort of hero stance, hands on his hips and standing straight.

He continued his speech. "It's a much more compact and sleek design as you can see. Its not bulky or too heavy. Gaz got a nice carrying case that protects it if it falls. I've tested it and it rivals some of strongest spectrography that exists. You can use it for a variety of things: astrophotography, atmospheres of planets, studying new components of a planet spectroscopically. It has sensors that can be used throughout the Galaxy that is linked to another device that can travel in space. That part was tricky. It can give you more information in conjunction with your telescope. There's more cameras and in general, more light and more magnification. Up to 150 times better than the best. It took me a little over a month with my technology and my lab equipment. At first, I did this as a part of our truce, and our friendship was budding at the time as well. But I did it really because I wanted to; I wanted to make you happy as you were for me. All your help and your true devotion to our relationship gave me inspiration enough. Your sister knew you'd love it. She was telling me you were done with the paranormal and science. I knew that was a lie," he smirked, "so I took it upon myself to upgrade this stinky human version into a superior Irken design."

I was utterly enthralled and ecstatic. I jumped up and grinned.

"Dib? Are you okay? You're silent."

I started giggling, and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him toward me. "Zim..."

"You're loopy Dib. What's wrong with your brain meats?"

"I'm in love you dope!"

Zim growled. "With who?"

I grinned, pulling him closer. "This one green guy..."

Zim snorted and yelled, "A green guy?!"

"You! I'm in love with you!"

He relaxed and kissed me straight on the lips, and I fell into his embrace.

"You're a flipping mad genius! You did all that for me?!" I said in between kisses. "Zim, I love you!"

Zim seemed to be total jelly in my arms as well. He went close to my ear and said, "You're more than worth it, Dib-love."

I got out of our embrace and said, "You put that much effort into this telescope just for me?!"

Zim smirked haughtily. "Well, for any human it would've taken years to do what I did. I'm superior and anything I touch turns into gold. And for you, I'd do anything."

I practically jumped for joy and started looking over my new telescope.

"I'll show you how to use it." Zim said. "You'll need to get used to it since its Irken technology infused with your own. I've tried to make it as human friendly as possible."

"I'm not stupid Zim."

He nodded. "I realized that only after I made the alterations. You really are worthy of Irken advancements and tech. As well as worthy of being with me."

"And you're worthy to be with me."

Zim seemed amused yet pleased. "Do you think your dad will be here soon?"

"I doubt it. Gaz told me he texted her that he'll be late. I can't believe he hasn't even tried to call me. He is so impersonal." I was used to it, but it still stung a little.

Zim sensed it and smiled apologetically. "Why don't we just leave a note so we can have dinner at my base? Then he can call when he's here? I'm going to cook you something."

"After this amazing gift? You're going to do more?"

Zim just grinned. "It's easy human. I'm the best boyfriend. That's what I do."

"I'd like to bring this telescope to your base so we can check some cool galaxies and stars and stuff after dark."

"Soon. Why don't we just go eat first?"

"You really want me back to your base, huh?"

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck self consciously. "I do."

"You just want to fool around, Zim." I put my hands on my hips and stared at him knowingly.

"Hey! So do you!" He blushed.

"I didn't mean it as a reproach, just an observation." I nodded. "And you're right. I do."

Zim smiled happily. "Of course you do!"

Se headed back down stairs and I wrote my dad a quick note.

"At Zim's. Call me if you're here. Bye."

I even wrote it in quotations. I thought he might get my sarcasm, hopefully.

We left hurriedly, and I drove us to his base.

It was my first relationship, and I was on a high, sexually, emotionally and everything In between. Everything was exciting and new, and Zim and I were sinking into our love, but we were still breathing. Still alive.

I was afraid it wouldn't last, but as we reached his base, as he laid his claw like hands all over my body, I didn't care. I was more than fulfilled.

I kissed him till we were both breathless, and he took off my shirt.

"Zim... I want to touch your antennae again."

"Why?"

"Because... It makes me... It turns me on..."

He smirked, blushing, and took off his wig but not his contacts.

"Oh, baby, I want to touch you too..." We kissed for a moment and I looked at him, our faces close.

"Is that the only thing I can touch, your antennae? I mean..." I grimaced. "Do you have anything... Like a sexual organ, I mean... Like..." I was flustered with Zim on top of me, and he just sighed.

"Dib, we can talk about that soon. Okay? Although I want to touch you, I also want to take things slow. In some ways..." He said the last part huskily. "We do have a party and dinner tonight as well. I have all this cooking to do and-" he started fussing and I reached for one of his antenna with my tongue, swirling around it slowly.

His leaned into the touch, sighing and whimpering.

"Ahh-hhh... Dib... Oh baby... Mm..mmmm." He moaned, kissing me with small little pecks on the mouth and cheek.

Our bodies crept closer and closer together, and I felt my body heat up and become tense with pressure and passion.

I gingerly held the other appendage in between my fingers, rubbing it carefully while I sucked more aggressively on the one in my mouth.

Zim was completely engulfed in moans, whimpers and sighs. And God, was he utterly gorgeous. It made me so hot, I couldn't stand it.

I wanted him to touch me so bad, but he was too distracted to do anything but lay on top of me.

I took more into my mouth, and his pelvis area started grinding against mine, and the fact that I was already hard, I needed to have some pressure against it. I wasn't sure if he had anything I was grinding against, but it did feel good.

I started moaning lightly, and Zim held me tightly, his claws digging into my shoulder blades.

This was the most exotically sexy thing ever, Zim dry humping me while he made the most tempting and teasing noises. The fact that I was making him so helpless and sexed up made me even more passionate.

He started grinding into me more aggressively, and I couldn't help it, I took the antenna out of my mouth to moan louder.

"Oh God, Di-ib... Oh irk, shit... You're fucking amazing. It feels so good."

I groaned, grinding into Zim in synch with his movements.

Zim looked at me hotly, and growled, "I want you to finish, baby."

That took me over the edge, I felt my stomach rise and the pressure release, Zim grasping unto me even tighter as we both sighed in contentment.

"Ah... God. Zim, that was fucking sexy. You were... I had no idea how hot this could be."

"We had sex?" Zim questioned, his antennae perked up.

I laughed, wiping the sweat off my forehead. "No Hun, we didn't have sex. That was... Foreplay. Like you said, fooling around. It was nothing... I mean, it was something. Something particularly amazing, but it wasn't full on sex. We had our clothes on."

"Oh. But you had fun? You finished?"

I grinned, kissing him happily. "You know what it means for me to come?" I chuckled. "I had more than fun, Zim. That was incredible."

"I think so. It means... Orgasm? To release your stickiness?" He made a slightly disgusted face.

I giggled, "Basically. We need to learn more about each other sexually before we do anything else. I need to learn about Irken sexuality, if that even exists, and you need to learn more about human anatomy and sexuality amongst humans."

He nodded. "Yes. I have researched it, but overall, the methods you use are strange. So we can do what we were doing earlier without clothes... And that would be sex?"

I blushed, not sure what would happen if we were both naked. "Not quite. But that's closer."

"Closer, hmm. More research needs to be done. I want to try something more... Intimate next time."

"Me too." We kissed again, more sensually, with more affection. "Maybe after dinner and stuff we can talk about all this junk."

"Sure. I do know quite a lot though Dib. I might have to teach you more than you do for me."

I rolled my eyes, seriously doubting that, but I humored him. "Okay smarty! All I know is I'm glad we didn't stay at my house! This was so much more fun. Where's Gir by the way?"

Zim chuckled. "I got him a crap load of tacos and taquitos for an outside party with mini moose. So he'd be distracted."

I grinned. "You are such a softie."

Zim pushed me gently. "I'm not!"

"Then why do you care so much about Gir?"

He frowned. "I guess I do. I just... He's so annoying!"

I laughed. "But so cute. You can't help it, can you? You love him."

Zim shrugged. "No. He's just a defective Sir unit."

"Zim, Babe, please. Don't even try to be all cold and brooding now. I remember hearing you say that you promised the moon to Gir, and you wouldn't have done that unless you cared about him."

"I suppose... Argh! Dib, you stink."

I laughed. "I got you! You'd make a cute parent. So protective and kind..."

Zim just stuck his long tongue out at me.

"Babe, just admit it. You care."

"Pathetic human trying so hard to force an alien to love." He scoffed. "Irkens don't love."

"But you can. I see you have the capacity. And you diverge from your terribly oppressive and cruel species, from being a ruthless, violent invader into a very intelligent, kind and level headed Irken gentleman."

He eyed me strangely. "Shit, Dib, you're so convinced." He started grinning, obviously pleased I complimented him. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me toward him. "You know I could kill you now and no one could stop me. This could have all been a ruse."

"Go ahead and try, you sexy monster. And even if this was all a ruse, damn, Zim, you're a good actor. All that moaning and whimpering... What acting school did you attend?"

Silent, wearing a deep purplish blush on his face, Zim merely sighed softly and held me closer.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I hate you."

I grinned. "Me too, space boy." I nuzzled my head toward his chest, near his neck, grazing his skin with my teeth and kissed him. I heard a light moan, and he said, "Dib, are you going to follow through with what you start?"

I blushed. "Maybe. But right now I wondering what's for dinner. I'm starved."

Zim sat up, looking thoughtful. "What's your favorite meal?"

I shrugged. "Anything you make me."

Zim shot up in the air and grinned. "Perfect! Good answer!" I rose up as well, kissing him once more on the cheek.

He started going to the kitchen and said, "Baby, go ahead and watch something while I prepare you the best meal ever!"

I grinned. "I can't help you?"

"No and even if you did... You'd ruin my perfect chemistry and cookology."

"Cookology isn't a word."

"It is because I say it is!"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright fine!"

"I might give you the gift of watching me cook. If you behave, that is."

I just laughed. "You arrogant slime ball."

"You jealous monkey child."

I decided to go to the restroom and clean up a little, when I had realized I had forgotten to get my weapons back from Zim that one day.

"Hey, Zim?" I said coming toward the kitchen to the bathroom.

"What?"

"Remember when we first made our truce?"

"Sure. What about it?"

"You still have my weapons. I was wondering if I could have them back."

Zim's antennae leaped up. "Why? You certainly don't need them here."

"No. I don't. But they're mine. I must've forgotten to take them home after we talked."

"Okay. I'll give them back to you if that's so important."

"It's not like it's important but they are mine."

"I can give you better weapons. If you like."

"That'd be cool! But I'll just take mine, for now."

"Whatever. I'll get them after dinner."

I shook my head. "No, it's no rush. I just was curious and I had forgotten about it."

"Okay."

I thought he sounded annoyed and a little perturbed I had asked but at the end of the day they were mine. I went to the bathroom and cleaned up the best I could, urinating and then washing my hands. I had hoped I didn't upset him.

I went toward Zim cutting up some herbs on the counter and said, "Did I say something, Zim? Was I wrong to ask you about it?"

He eyed me somewhat worriedly, and looked down.

"No..." Zim sighed. "I just... I've been getting these strange, clouded messages from an unknown signal these last few nights and I don't want to go down there in my lab. It's frustrating me that I can't unscramble them. When you mentioned the weapons I took, it reminded me of that night you were here. We were talking over our truce and after you left, the first message I received was transmitted soon after. It has nothing to do with you. I just, I don't know what it was!"

I nodded. "Maybe I can help. We can look after dinner."

"And dessert."

"Sure, Hun, after dessert." Relieved everything between us was okay, I sighed and went back to the living room.

"You're very annoying though!" Zim yelled.

"So I've been told!" I laughed lightly.

"You really are!"

I just shook my head. "Well, you need to get your ego checked, Zim. I wonder how you can even fit through the door sometimes since your head is so big."

Zim laughed riotously. "Dib, you're quite mistaken since your head is the largest, most gargantuan, titanic sized marvel I've ever seen!"

I sighed. "Well, pretty good use of the English language there! You didn't get any words confused and you used them all correctly!"

Zim scoffed. "Well, duh! I'm a genius! I can master all languages and even icky love relations with alien species."

"I hope you just mean the human species, but not plural as in more than one human... Only me!"

"Yes Dib... Only you. You're a dummy, why would Zim need another Dib?"

I blushed lightly as he said this very seriously and I just smiled, saying nothing.

I finally put something on the television since Zim was quiet now, and flipped through the channel, not really watching anything but just wasting time. About thirty minutes later, he comes to the living room and says, "Dib, grubs done."

I laughed. "Grubs done? Never heard you say that before. Hah. Okay. Let's eat."

"You will enjoy!"

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

Zim narrowed his eyes. "Both."

I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Taking my hand, he sat me down at the table and he got my plates ready. It smelled wonderful.

"What'd you make?" I asked.

"I made an assortment of brunch like foods."

He gave me what looked like a pancake. There was sausage, bacon, an omelette, a pie, and hash browns with melted cheese and onions.

"It's a Dutch baby." He pointed to my pancake. It looked light and fluffy but looked like a large edible bowl, with rounded edges.

"It's Dutch?" I had no idea what that was, I had thought it was just a pancake. He shook his head patronizingly, grinning proudly. "It's a pancake right?"

"No, it's called a Dutch Baby. It's a recipe I learned a while ago. It's an special kind of pancake with butter, lemon and powdered sugar. It's good. I also made you a blueberry pie. It's good with a thin slice of melted sharp cheddar on top, which I already have ready for you, and there's an omelette with fresh herbs and bacon, hash browns and sausage."

I nodded. "This looks like a gourmet breakfast, Zim. It smells divine."

"You want some coffee?" He smirked. "Orange juice?"

I blushed at how much he was catering to me and said, "God, Zim, you're like a fucking real chef. You should just skip college and open your own restaurant. Thank you so much!" I was really pleased and over the moon appreciative of his efforts. "I'll get my coffee, thanks."

Zim put his hands up. "No! I'll get it. What do you want in it?"

"I'll just take some milk, no sugar."

Zim chuckled. "Dib doesn't want it sweet?"

"No, I don't like my coffee sweet."

He got my coffee ready and sat down, "You going to eat it or just gawk at it?" Zim queried.

I was totally in shock, no one had done so much for me on my Birthday, or ever in my life. The telescope, the home cooked meal, everything. "I just can't believe I'm so happy. With you. In my life, at all. Thank you."

Zim started eating. "You've done a lot for me, too. Not that you can compare my brand of amazing, superior love to any human's, in every case. But in general, we both have done a lot of good for each other." He was talking with his mouth full, but I didn't care, I leapt up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Who knew your worst enemy could also be your best friend? It just took us awhile to realize it. And my attraction to you, as well," I laughed lightly and he blushed.

Starting to eat Zim's meal, I realized how quickly everything disappeared within such a short time. I was even hungrier than I thought.

"Zim, this is excellent. Everything." I took in a breath. "And your omelettes are very good, you were right. They are pretty killer!"

"True." He nodded. "Oh so very true! I knew you'd enjoy them. And you're not dead from eating them."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll see. I haven't digested it yet."

"You'll see your inner intestines will thank Zim later for such a good meal!"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Weirdo." He just smirked. "You know Zim, you don't have to make bacon, steak or sausage anymore. You can't even eat it, babe."

Zim just eyed me crazily. "What's the point of cooking then? Don't chefs have to learn how to cook everything? Even if they don't personally like it or eat it? I read that's how they become the best."

I nodded slowly. "Wow. Never thought of it like that. But, it could burn you, and you have to wear those gloves. I'm fine being a vegetarian."

"Ah, codswallop, Dib, don't try to stifle my brilliance. Doesn't it taste great?"

"Sure, yeah, it does, but I'm just worried-"

"Just eat, baby. Zim can take care of himself. Don't be one of those partiers that poop on everything."

I smiled and left it at that, enjoying the bacon finally. I had felt a little guilty before. It was great, and I didn't say much once I actually dug in to the entirety of all the dishes.

Finally I had finished most of the everything and was full almost too excessively. But it was worth it.

"You know it was a good meal when you've barely talked because you're just stuffing your face!"

Zim just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, nice conversationalist you made. But, when you're right, you're right. Usually though, I'm right, and you're wrong. But today... I think I'll let you win since its your Birthday."

"How benevolent. You're very kind."

"So I take it, you liked all the stuff I made?"

I nodded. "Everything was excellent. Though, the coffee was a tad too strong."

"Gir made the coffee."

I almost spit out my drink, laughing. "You let Gir make coffee? That's crazy! He'll never rest drinking this stuff." I did notice it was a little stronger than usual.

Zim chuckled. "Oh well. You want to go to my lab now or see your last surprise?"

I had remembered the cake and grinned. "Can we save it for a little later? I'm stuffed. I haven't had breakfast for dinner in forever."

"How would you know it's food? Maybe it's another present?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Uh... I didn't know. I just guessed." I took another sip of coffee. Though it was very strong it wasn't bad. "You did say there was dessert, didn't you?"

Zim shrugged. "Yeah I did, let's just go to my lab. The dessert isn't the surprise!" He said unconvincingly, and I took his hand.

We went down to the base.

"Hey, so, uh... Was everything good so far?" Zim said softly, looking down as we descended the elevator.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Your birthday?"

"Oh damn Zim, everything was a total disgrace. I hated it all and the dinner was gross. I hated the telescope too and I'm breaking up with you." I said with heavy sarcasm.

Zim looked crushed. "What?!"

He literally almost started crying when I suddenly lifted him up and held him tight. "Hun! That was a bad joke! I was kidding! You're so sweet for thinking of me, and I'm incredibly lucky to have you!"

"Shit, Dib, you jerk!" He smiled weakly despite his angry words, lightly punching my shoulder, pushing me away. "I thought you were serious. I was probably going to kill you!"

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you don't quite understand sarcasm sometimes. That was my bad!" I felt so shitty for doing that. His reaction was devastation and not the inane chuckle I was hoping for.

"Don't ever do that again!" He yelled as we got out of the elevator. "You're a jerk! And you have a big head! Ugh!"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Hun! Zim," I ran over to him. "Really, I'm sorry. I told you I was in love with you like within the last hour! And I am."

He looked at me softly. "I still have things to learn apparently, about humor and human sarcasm. It's fine. But as I've said before..." He looked at me in a strangely dominative way. "You're mine."

I chuckled. "I know. I'm yours." He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I smiled and sighed happily.

"Sometimes I'm not sure what I'm feeling. All of these changes in my Pak and my body... It's crazy and sometimes I can't think straight. I get unsure of things... And usually I am always sure."

I thought about it for a moment. "Well, you haven't always been as crazy with your emotions, right? You said it started about a year ago?"

Zim nodded. A strange awareness came upon him and he got out of our embrace to start pacing around. "Yeah. It was about a year ago, like I said. But... If I really think about it, I've always felt things. Like inklings of things. It would rise but then be squashed by my anger. It's not like I was totally unfeeling, but when I was younger, that was more true than I realize. I was a little monster back then. I think it's all relative to when I came to earth. And met you. Everything changed."

I nodded my head, but something felt wrong. "But about a year ago, that's when you really felt all these changes? Like even..." I tried to think of putting this carefully, "even sexual desire? Do you feel sexual arousal?"

Zim's antennae lowered. "Eh? Dib, I don't know. I guess it's sort of similar to humans. It's really not too unheard of in my species, but it is rare. But in any case, it's really only found in defective Irkens. Natural born Irkens are a deprecated practice."

"I see. Well something about this, your banishment, your leaders cutting off all communication, the way your inhibitor has been running haphazardly and unpredictably since then... It sounds connected."

Zim shook his head. "I doubt that. I have been going through many minor changes the last several years, and even with you, I started hating you less even before all that. Though they said that my inhibitor was destined to fail, that does sound suspiciously like it was set up."

"It does. And like I have said before, your coding didn't look too abnormal, just reversed in conjunction with my Fibonacci theory. Maybe there were some holes, but it wasn't like it was damaged in such a complex way that couldn't be resolved. I think it's all related to your species. They control who is in charge and who is the Tallest. They control every aspect of life. An Irken scientist wouldn't make mistakes on accident. It'd be too risky. They'd be considered defective, right?"

Zim nodded slowly. "True."

"Well maybe this was on purpose! Maybe they did this to you on purpose because they saw you as a threat. Your growth had been exponentially increasing after years of living here on earth. Maybe all the effects of earth changed your chemistry slightly, but in general, it seems like they knew that your growth might happen and wanted you on faraway planet out of their way. And then you wouldn't be a threat to the hierarchy of your species leadership. But I see another side to it with your inhibitors. It's like they had been messed with in some way."

"You really think they saw me as a threat? Even to the Tallest's themselves? Though that sounds intriguing, it doesn't seem likely. Though... They did admit the brain controls and the current Tallests manipulate the new smeets to their exact specifications. It was like when it was more natural, even with cloning, there might've been unintended side effects. Unpredictable growth. We've had times in our past, where we had a crisis with our cloning and had to have natural births to create soldiers. That did cause negative effects and more smeets could grow easier. But they had these inhibitors that would go in every Pak so there wouldn't be a situation like this that would challenge authority. I don't know if it has anything to do with me. I almost don't want to know."

"What if you were naturally born? You just were never told? What if those stupid inhibitors they placed in your Pak had little effect on you and it malfunctioned because your body rejected it. Like a foreign object?" It might be a stretch, but it was bothering me to no end, and Zim just looked at me almost frightened, but then scoffed lightly.

"No... That couldn't be it." He looked at me with wide eyes, pausing a moment. "But maybe you're right. It all adds up. They gave me the most incompetent tools for my invasion. Even my voot cruiser is a pretty outdated model. They constantly joked and ridiculed me during our transmissions, before they banished me. I realize all of that now. I had made a lot of mistakes when I was younger, and the Tallest definitely seemed happy when I finally settled here. They said normal invaders don't act that way, as in destructive even to their own people. I was destructive to anything and everything back then. But as for my growth, that is peculiar since once we reach a certain age we can't grow anymore. I did. That's... Only if you were of... natural birth." He stopped himself and pulled at his antennae, looking incredibly scared and stressed.

I went over and tried to hold him, but he gently pushed me away.

"Dib... What if a defect is actually just an Irken born naturally?"

"You could be right. Maybe they tried to fix it so you'd be more docile and compliant, shorter and not as wild in emotional and sexual capacity. But it failed. You are your own man, I mean, Irken."

Zim almost fainted off his chair, "I don't feel well."

I took his arm and I held him up. "Zim, babe, just relax. Everything will be okay."

"Everything is not okay! My life is fucked up, Dib! I was born naturally? I was born a defect? All natural borns can grow and one day effectively overthrow the Tallest's... That's why they sent me here?! God. I don't know what to think. I'm so confused."

"We can look more into this, Zim. I'm sure there's a way to prove this. You said yourself that it seemed like your emotion inhibitor had been tampered with. Maybe they are messing with you since they know your banished here, like now they know you're not a threat, they want to taunt you." I sighed. "What kind of messages have you been receiving?"

Zim's non existent brow furrowed and he made an unintelligible sound. "I believe they are Irken transmissions. But the signal is very weak and highly volatile, and I can't seem to find a way to hear it. I'm pretty sure it's audio, not visual, because it's not through my usual methods of transmission. But I can't seem to get it! And another thing, I'm not sure if it's an intended message for me, it doesn't have any sign of a incoming message. It is just bouncing off of my wave lengths, and I can't get to it."

I thought about it. "Does it have any intelligible audio? Can you hear things?"

"Yes... A little. It's in Irken. It's jumbled."

"Did you record it?"

"No... I should have. But they are so short and vary so much, I don't ever time to get a recorder in place in time."

"So, it goes off randomly?"

"Basically."

"Well, maybe you aren't completely cut off from your species after all. I think we might need to find a signal amplifier. What kind of signal is it, do you know?"

Zim's antennae went up. "An amplifier? I didn't think of that. I've been so stressed out I can't think half the time."

I gave Zim a hug but he just sat there stone faced, and I said quietly, "We'll figure this out. First we need to amplify this signal, try to clear out all of the noise. Then we need to have some kind of recording device in place. That way we can figure out what the message is."

"Well, by the time we do all that we'll be heading off to California. I'll have to start over. Maybe even if I do, the signal would be lost."

"You never know, it could be a more powerful signal over there." I tried to be positive for Zim, but all in all, everything seemed well planned out by his Empire and we needed a much larger scale plan to understand and possibly rectify this. I thought about the way he acted around me, and it made me so happy. But was it really Zim? Are natural borns typically more emotional and even sexual, or not? My curiosity and my heart collided, and I had to talk about it.

Zim just sighed frustratingly, his features tired and stressed. "I don't know," was his only reply. I frowned.

"The reasons that you like me and want to be with me are unnatural, and if it would all be fixed... It could be reversed. You'd be normal. You'd feel nothing for anything, or anyone. You could do what needs to be done to fix the injustices of the Irken Empire." He looked at me mildly hurt, and took my hand, squeezing it tight. I smiled a little and squeezed it back.

"Dib... I know what I want! I've been attracted to you before my emotions went haywire. It started last year, when you were seventeen. I just didn't understand it and I disregarded and ignored it. I always liked you in some weird way! It all makes sense I can feel attraction if I'm a natural Irken! They can try to squelch it out all they want, but it's normal for me! I want you!"

He walked up to me and grabbed me suddenly, pulling my whole body toward him sensually. I blushed deeply, and leaned toward his face, looking deeply in his eyes.

"I... Want... You." He said huskily.

I moaned as he kissed me roughly, and I went to touch his antennae again. He whimpered and writhed against my body, and pulled me over to a lab table, knocking over some papers and a glass tube. It shattered on the ground, but we were already heavily making out and Zim didn't seem to care.

His long tongue wrapped around mine and squeezed it. I kept moaning and getting increasingly more hot and passionate with our kiss.

He pulled on my shirt and took it off.

Then he took his shirt off. He had a smooth chest, and it looked very silky. My fingertips touched his chest down to his stomach and he said, "Dib, let's fool around some more."

He said it so aggressively it almost made me hard as he reached down to the seam of my pants, almost growling, "Where is your... You know?" He looked at me hotly, and I grabbed his hand and shoved it in my pants. I felt his cool hand wrap suddenly around my dick, and I sighed, moaning softly.

"There it is, Zim. It's all yours." I said with a breathy, whimpering voice. I was so turned on by him letting me be in control for a moment.

Zim seemed very shocked at me grabbing his hand to do that, but smirked at me seductively.

"Dib... I can't believe I'm feeling you, like this, it is so... I want mine to touch yours.."

My eyes widened. "You have a cock? Like really?" I never said that word out loud and I blushed. "Zim? You know what to do?"

"No... I'm not sure, but I want to... I have this really strong urge to hold you down and..." He flushed, his cheeks a dark purple, "I want you to touch me too. I guess we don't look too much different than humans... Oh Irk, I don't know what I'm doing!"

I kissed him and smiled. "You're so beautiful, don't worry about the differences between us. Just take it out." I was so horny, it didn't matter anymore. I had never felt so ready.

He complied and I saw he was right. It didn't look too different. His was slightly bigger, but the color was a light greenish tan.

"Dib, baby... Just... Can I touch it with mine?"

I nodded. "Please."

"I made lubricant. It doesn't have water in it. It's Irken... Well sort of."

"Seriously?! When?" I asked, very surprised he even knew what it was.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll make it feel good." He said so sure of himself, I just relaxed.

Suddenly his hand was on my dick again and I felt something slick and cool start to warm up against my member.

I gasped, "Zim... Please... Oh..." I moaned into his mouth as he teasingly stroked me, getting my member harder and wet with lubricant. "I needed you to touch me like this for weeks..." I arched into his touch and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply as he stroked me gently but firmly.

Zim growled sexily. "I needed to touch you too."

I just kept moaning and reeling in the feeling of Zim touching me. It felt so warm and gentle yet self assured. It made me so relaxed and even more hot for him.

"I can't take it... I'm going to do it now baby..." Zim almost cried, and I nodded.

He laid on top of me, our eyes met and slowly, a little awkwardly at first, our members started sliding against one another.

"Dib...oh Dib... God...!" He gasped. My hands were wrapped around his lower back, and his were around my shoulders.

We started sighing and moaning as we kissed passionately, his hands running up my body to my face.

He looked at me so sensually, so lovingly. "You're fucking gorgeous." He said in a raspy, breathy way. I kissed him again, and his fingers ran through my hair.

It felt amazing and I knew I wouldn't last long. I was thinking how fast we were moving, but it felt too good to be regretful now. And It wasn't regrettable, it was repeatable.

Zim was mine, and I was his.

We were moving in synch with each other, and the slickness from the lube was really making it difficult to concentrate and slow down. I wasn't going to last much longer.

I could feel both of our bodies tensing up as we climaxed. Zim had his eyes shut tightly as he gasped and whimpered.

"Baby..." Zim looked highly sensual as he inched closer to me, and our eyes met as we were still gasping and moaning. He held unto me tightly, whispering, "I love you, Dib."

My heart beat thundered in my chest at those unexpected words, and just as we were both at the peak of pleasure, it was an ultimate experience. I was so happy to hear him say that.

I didn't know exactly what Zim would ejaculate, if Irkens even did that, but I was so high off of my first real sexual experience, I didn't care.

We sat there, Zim on top of me still, breathing rapidly and holding each other.

I realized then and there that he has finally said I love you back.

"Zim... Babe." I said to get his attention.

He was almost snoring on my chest and he got up, his antennae up in the air.

"Eh, wha...what? Dib? What?"

I grinned. "You were falling asleep on me!"

"Zim has no need for sleep, my lovely human!"

I just chuckled. "You said I love you."

"Eh, so what? I do love you." He said it with such an honest devotion I just held him tighter.

"You never said it before today."

"Does it have to be said for you to know I love you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Good point. You have shown it much more effectively than any words could've."

"Dib, you are the most important thing in the world to me, and you have shown me that humans are worthy to live in this horrible doomed filled universe. That way, we all share in the doom together."

I laughed. "We all share the misery."

He nodded, getting up to get dressed. "Well, enough of all of this talk of my crooked leaders and this wonderful sex stuff. Let's go upstairs so I can give you your last gift."

I looked and didn't really notice anything different from my own ejaculate. I thought maybe he didn't come, after all.

"Zim?"

His antennas perked up. "Yes?"

"Did you... You know, climax?"

"Huh?"

"You know, did you, well, orgasm?" I looked down at my lack of charm in the question.

He nodded in understanding, smiling at me. "I did. It was, I don't know Dib. I never felt like that before. I don't think, since this was my first experience, that I had anything.. Like yours, come out. There's not a lot of information on Irken sexuality but I'm still researching it in the best way I can. But," he put my hand in his, "it was enthralling. Incredible. I loved it."

I grinned. "Big words, there, space boy."

Zim chuckled. "I am a genius!" I gave him a quick peck on the mouth and he kissed me back gently. "We should do it again."

I nodded. "Yeah. But we can do sexier stuff later."

Zim just rolled his eyes. "Whatever Dib. I'm the sexiest one in the room."

I just grinned, shrugging my shoulders. "You are very sexy, Zim."

He looked at me and blushed. "So...uh, shall we?"

I got up and got dressed. "Let me go to the bathroom upstairs first to clean up."

"Oh!" Zim shouted suddenly. "Let me get your weapons."

I shook my head. "No, it's okay, really-"

"After all your whining, you are just going to let me keep them? They are too outdated for me anyway." He grabbed them from a drawer and handed them to me unceremoniously. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"I'll meet you upstairs." Zim said and I nodded.

I went to the restroom and cleaned up, thinking how happy I was. This was probably the first birthday I felt wanted and actually celebrated. It was literally someone catering to me, and me alone, something I've never had. I thought of my dad thinking maybe he was home by now, and reached for my cell phone. It was 7:48pm.

Time flies when you're having fun. Or rather, sexually experimenting with your new boyfriend who happens to be an ex nemesis and also a completely different alien species that came here originally to Invade and conquer earth.

But that doesn't have the same ring to it.

I saw I had three missed calls and a text. One missed call was from Gaz, and she didn't leave a voicemail. Bad sign. The other two was from my dad, and his text from 6:47 pm read, "Son, why are you not here for your gift? I love you! Call me! Do you love me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I hate you," I said as I put my phone away.

"Dib?" I heard him say and I turned around, feeling annoyed.

"My dad is home. He called me like twice and texted me. Guess I got to go home. Why don't you come with me?"

"Why would you just leave to see a man who didn't bother to call you until late tonight? You're just going to run over there now?"

"No! I just... He's not going to stop texting me."

"So the fuck what?" Zim's hands shot up and he scoffed. "I got something for you here. It's way better."

"Though I have to agree staying here sounds much nicer, he'll go crazy if I don't at least call back."

Zim just looked at me like I was insane. "Maybe I'll go crazy if you go over there! He's a bad father, Dib! He doesn't deserve such an amazing son! You're a goddamn genius and he can't even see it! I hate him, too!"

I sighed, smiling at Zim. "You heard me say that huh?"

Zim nodded. "Yeah I did."

"Well I hate and love him. You were right all along. Hate and love can be put together."

"Do you hate and love me?" Zim queried sarcastically.

"No! I just love you."

"Then stay with the guy you love more."

I laughed. "Zim... You have no idea how wrong that sounded. He's my dad. You're my boyfriend, that's a gargantuan difference."

"Well you have no idea how badly I want you to stay. If you go, which you're more than free to do, I'm not going."

"You stubborn little lizard. I'll just call him up. He'll have to understand."

"You'll have to realize that your father is just as stubborn. All you humans are. But I'm the stubbornest. I'm not giving you up just so you can see this so called parental unit that can't even treat his own son properly. If I had smeets... Kids... Whatever they are called, I would be the first to give them praise and affection."

"Wow Zim... You're very sweet. A little overly possessive but you're sweet."

"I'm just telling the facts."

I got my phone out to check and see if he called again.

I saw four more texts.

7:53 pm: Son?! Did you read my last text?!

7:57 pm: I love you! Do you love me?

8:14 pm: Are you coming home son?

And 8:23: Have you been kidnapped or gotten into trouble? My poor insane son, call me. Call me! Love you!

I showed Zim my phone and and he looked at my texts in disgust.

"Don't let him walk all over you."

I nodded. "I won't." I started dialing and immediately my dad picked up.

"Son?! Where are you? I tried reaching you for over an hour."

I grumbled a curse word under my breath. "I left you a note that I would be at Zim's."

Almost too cheerfully he says, "Ah, that green foreign fellow! How is he? Well, bring him to the house too so we all can have dinner."

"Dad, I already ate. It's like almost 8:30. You came home way too late and Zim made me dinner here."

"Oh, well, both of you come down here and we can chat. It's your birthday, son, don't let me down! Come see your old man! I got out of an important meeting to see you!"

"Dad, it's getting late. I may stay over here tonight. You didn't call or text me all day. Gaz already gave me the present. You can't expect me to just take off. It's rude."

"I did text you! Or was that your sister? I know you've been neglected son, but your father has important work!"

I scoffed. "How dare you trivialize eighteen years of neglect and not being there like it was just one random night of forgetfulness? You know what your most important job should have always been... Being our father! Being there for your angry, highly temperamental daughter and a son you barely even know!"

Silence was on the other line and I was proud I finally voiced my true opinion.

"Son... I'm sorry. I never realized you felt that way."

"I do. I always have."

"Why don't I make it up? You and your green friend can have lunch with me this weekend, on Saturday at this one Mexican taco place I've heard about! Gaz and her little friend are going to have a family dinner tomorrow too; I expect you'll be there. Why don't we do that?"

I sighed. "I guess. I have news for you anyway."

"Excellent! We will meet up then! As for your gift, I left it on your dresser in your room. Happy eighteenth birthday son! I love you!"

"Thanks. I'll see you then."

"Don't you love me too?" He said almost too humanly, as if he had feelings.

I sighed and said swiftly, "Loveyoutoo."

I hung up and saw Zim looking at me curiously.

"Are you leaving?" He narrowed his eyes.

"No. But we have a lunch scheduled for this weekend. You're coming. I might as well announce we're a couple then. I mean we've been dating for like a month now."

Zim grinned. "Nice! I'm proud you told him the truth."

I nodded. "I've been saving that up for almost two decades. It's been hell. He needed to know what he's put me through. And Gaz."

"You're right. But anyway, go sit down in the kitchen, baby. I got your gifts!"

I grinned. "More gifts?"

"Yes, love pig. I got you something else."

"Love pig?" I scrunched up my nose. "Just call me baby or babe. Or Dib."

"Whatever. I'll call you anything I please. You're mine... And I'm basically your everything."

I grinned, not responding to his garishness, and suddenly I heard a squeal.

"Mary! It's your birthday!" Gir came running toward me at a high speed and crashed into me without warning, making me fall backwards.

"I guess the taquitos ran out." Zim stated matter of factly. "Gir! Cease this infernal noise at once!"

Gir was giggling maniacally, briefly turning red and nodding in understanding, until grabbing a tray of muffins, he turned blue and put it on the table proudly. I got up and dusted myself off. "He's like a toddler. On a constant sugar rush without the crash."

Zim nodded. "It does sound like Gir indeed."

"Zim, Hun, is it okay if I stay here for the night and go to skool with you tomorrow? I'll drive us."

Zim nodded. "Sure, Dib. I don't want you to leave anyway. If you get up early enough, I'll make breakfast."

"Sweet! I loved your breakfast tonight."

"Well, I'm not making that fancy of a breakfast tomorrow. Just my famous French toast and chocolate croissants. The French toast is a sweeter version of what the regular recipe is. I'll make coffee too."

"Famous French toast?" He ignored me and waved his hand.

"Dib! Close your eyes for a moment!"

I complied and heard a clicking noise, like a lighter. "Okay... Hold on... Just a moment."

I waited and then I heard a, "Shit! Fuck! Who knew fire burned! It hurts!"

I giggled despite myself, and Zim growled. "It's so cute when you curse..." I joked, and he just growled again.

"Okay... Open those honey golden eyes!"

I did and saw the cake I had seen in the fridge the other day. Still as glowing and alien as ever, I loved it to pieces.

"God Zim! That's gorgeous! It reminds me of the stars and the Milky Way."

"Duh! That was Zim's mighty intentions!" He smirked. "Now, close your eyes again and make a wish! As if you don't have everything you want now, like me! Blow out those flames of my ultimate pains and labors!"

I saw all the candles, and it was apparent he put way too many on top. But I closed my eyes and thought of a wish. Then I opened them and blew out the candles.

"Yay! Mary had an aneurism! He's going to make it doctor!" Gir screamed. I laughed, still attempting to blow out every single candle.

I managed to do it after a couple minutes and Zim looked pleased. "Happy Birthday!" Zim shouted.

Gir literally threw this confetti at me, screaming the entire "Happy Birthday" song, though with added words and the tune was off. Zim winced, while I just laughed.

He cut me a slice and said, "Made with superior Irken ability."

I smirked and took a bite. It was the most fluffy, moist and well balanced cake ever. There wasn't too much frosting and it wasn't too sweet, which I liked. The cake itself was marbled and had a cream filling in between the layers of cake. It was delicate but heavenly.

"Only a superior alien could create such a magnum opus of a dessert. And..." I grabbed his hand, pulling him toward me, "he's all mine!"

Zim blushed.

"I wants some master!"

"No Gir! You have muffins! You've had enough sugar today!"

"Awwwww!"

"Let him have some!" I said and Zim nodded and sliced another piece. I literally did a double take, blinking in surprise at how fast he gave into my suggestion.

"Fine."

"Aren't you going to have some?" I asked Zim as he gave Gir a small slice of cake. Gir devoured it instantly.

"I'm not hungry. Maybe later. I'm feeling a little nauseas."

I took a large bite of my piece and said, "Why, babe?"

"Your parental unit is going to know we're a couple."

I nodded. "I'm proud of you. I don't give a damn what he thinks." I saw Gir with frosting on his dog costume and took a napkin to clean him up. "Gaz was scarier."

"Well, Dib. I'm not so sure. This thing is eating me up that I could be a natural born, and now I have to face up to your father! It's a lot."

"Which is worse?"

"All of it."

I pulled Zim toward me, making him sit on my lap. "I'll take care of you." I said. I heard Gir make a sound like, "Ohhh awwww!" And started to leave down a random chute in the kitchen.

Zim snuggled into my embrace.

"I know you will."

I looked at his hand and saw a discoloration on two of his fingers. "You have burn marks! Is that when you were lighting the candles?" I gently took his hand and kissed his fingers one by one. "Sorry, babe."

Zim just growled, but it wasn't threatening or angry, just annoyed. "Yeah. Damn fire hurts! I hate it!"

"You need something to heal it? Like do you have anything to help it not get infected? An Irken medicine?"

"Jeez, take a chill pill. It's not a big deal. I have this Irken healing gel. I'll put it on later."

I hugged him closer and he stiffened. "Don't worry about Zim."

I snuggled closer. "I'm not trying to patronize you, I just care."

Saying nothing, he nodded and relaxed into my arms.

Afterward I ate another piece of the cake and he gave me another gift. A key.

"Awww... Is this a key to your squeedlyspooch?"

Zim scoffed. "No. It's a key to my voot cruiser. We're going to fly to smelly California, aren't we?"

"Uh, wow Zim, I thought we were driving there?"

"No way! That'd take forever! We will take my... I mean your voot cruiser."

"Thank you Babe! It's wonderful. I'll keep it here though, if that's okay. There's no space in our garage for it."

"That's fine."

"My dad might be able to find a way to transport my car to California anyway."

"And if not, I'll find a way."

I nodded. "I know we'll figure it all out. Hey, Zim, I'm actually getting pretty tired. Can we settle in and watch a movie? We can chill and relax, and cuddle. It's been a long night."

"We still have a lot of things to discuss. California. My college plans. Our plans. My growing sex drive. The fact that I can't seem to stop wanting to touch you. All that icky, disgusting stuff."

I blushed. "Growing sex drive? Oh geez. I'm still trying to learn about you in intimate terms and you want to have sex?" I wasn't against it, but I was pretty emotionally and physically drained from earlier.

Zim grinned. "Not yet, Dib-babe. I just want to talk. You believe me?"

"No. Not a chance."

Zim just chuckled. "Okay, Dib, you win. Let's go watch a dumb black and white film."

"Hey, we can cuddle!"

"But I like..."

"What?" I got up, walking toward the living room.

"I like when you touch my antennae."

I smiled and proceeded to go over and kiss the tips of both appendages chastely. He shifted strangely and grabbed me, "You will be in deep trouble if you continue that."

I just grinned, taking his hand and going over to the couch.

"You know, I was wondering how old you were."

Zim looked at me oddly. "Why?"

"Aren't you like super old? Over a hundred?" He seemed like a teenager, acted like one, but I was confused how age and time worked for Irkens.

"I'm about two hundred and twenty years old."

I just gaped dumbly at him, "What?!"

"Chill, babe. That's because the rotation of our planet is slower than earth's. I calculated that I'm probably.. Ah, about twenty-two or twenty-three years old in human time."

"So you're like four years older than me? Wouldn't that be... I don't know, ten earth years to one Irken year? Wow. You don't act like your older! But at least it's not like you're like some creepy fifty to hundred-year-old Irken trying to make it with a eighteen year old human."

Zim laughed. "No! I'm just better than you, I'm older and wiser. I'm twenty-two and I have the intelligence and grace of an fully adult Irken. And yeah, it would be the equivalent of about ten earthen years. That's about the length of one year on Irk."

"I thought so." I shook my head. "Zim, you started liking me last year?"

"Yeah. So?"

I thought about it. "It would be illegal to date me back then! Or at least questionable."

"Oh Dib. It's not like I tried to flirt with you, just tried to kill you. I barely understood any of that love and romance stuff. I was still in the mentality that I hated you and needed to destroy earth and give it to the Tallest. I barely comprehended my possible attraction to you."

"I see. Well, to be honest... I think I had a crush on you even sooner than that. I just didn't see it."

"You barely see what's going on in front of your face, Dib. It's unlikely you'd realize your amazing feelings for someone as brilliant and stunning as I am."

I nodded. "True. I guess. So how old were you when I first met you? Like fifteen or sixteen?"

"About sixteen years old. And you were... twelve?"

I nodded. "The age difference seems a lot more glaring and odd when we were younger. Now, it's not as weird but still a pretty big difference. It's been six years since we first met, so you are twenty-two now."

"Your age means nothing to me. You humans place a lot of importance on little things. You need to set a Legal age to drink fermented grapes, to smoke Tabasco, and to date someone they have to be eighteen, if you are older than that."

"It's not Tabasco... Ugh." I chuckled. "It's Tobacco."

"I know what I said!"

I rolled my eyes. "Rules are there for a reason. It's not like we can have adults creepily trying to date children. That's disgusting and wrong. And anyway, you've always acted more immature than me. Though I was twelve at the time and you were sixteen, you acted like a four-year-old."

"You were the immature one!"

"Hmm, sure Zim. At least we are on equal footing now and you have finally matured now, right?"

"I'm the most mature! And I have what I want!" He leaned forward and started getting closer toward me, and I blushed.

He was grinning suavely and I whispered, "You are one hot alien monster. Even dressed as a hipster with dorky glasses."

He glared at me for a moment. "These are a very popular style!" But he took off the glasses and put them aside. As we laid on the couch, he pulled me toward him. "Let's cuddle now."

I smiled and laid on his chest.

He started playing with my hair and we were both quiet suddenly.

We shifted a little and soon, we were very relaxed and I heard Zim snoring. I looked up slightly and saw he was asleep.

"Love you, Zim." I whispered, moving up to kiss him on the mouth.

We stayed like that the rest of the night.

I loved every minute. The first night we spent together. I dreamt of California and of our new life together, and it all seemed so bright and wonderful.

The next morning Zim made a wonderful breakfast. I saw he had a stock pile of Fiji water, and saw that was what he cooked and cleaned with a combination of an Irken like paste, and used to make the coffee. This time, the coffee turned out perfectly balanced since Zim made it, and not too strong.

His French toast was the most interesting conception, a delicate brioche thickly sliced and dipped in a mixture of real vanilla bean, nutmeg, sugar and cream, lightly toasted with butter. He put powdered sugar on top. And then he made these croissants with a chocolate filling, which were delicious and really delicate as well. Of course he made them fresh and I got the first one out of the oven. I was feeling spoiled with all the homemade cooking and special treatment. I had to do something really special for him now.

"Zim, if you have some evil plan to fatten me up with all this decadent cooking, I think for the first time, you'll succeed."

"I just enjoy it, Dib." Zim said flatly, and I smiled.

"Are you going to open a restaurant one day?"

Zim scoffed. "I don't know. I only want to cook for one human. You."

I grinned. "Maybe you'll change your mind. You could make a killing with the kind of talent you have."

Zim looked like he was thinking about it and just sighed. "I'm just happy to cook here for us. Maybe I'll think about it."

I left it at that, and after breakfast and we started driving to school and talked about the dinner with Gaz and Tak and how he wouldn't be there, much to his chagrin. I told him we'd go to a movie afterwards and we agreed I'd spend the night at his base afterwards. Then we discussed the lunch plans with my dad on Saturday. Zim seemed nervous, but I never felt so sure of something before.

It seemed to me Gaz was the one taking the bullet since she was literally going to be the first one to come out to our dad, and she was likely to get more negative feedback since he wasn't used to hearing about homosexuality and in general, caring enough to know and understand his children. Zim would be there for me and I for him. So I felt okay. I would also be there for Gaz, whether she wanted my support, I didn't know. But I'd be there to support and defend her if necessary. Even if I didn't know Tak very well, if my sister was happy, I was happy.

The day went by as normal, with Zim sitting with me at lunch and going about my classes. His friends kept coming up to the table and interrupting our conversation, but it was somewhat entertaining. I was starting to feel like Zim's friends were sort of my friends. But overall, a pretty normal and boring day.

It was later that night I was worried about. Friday night of all times. Of course. Friday was the heightened expectation for the entire weekend. It set the tone of Saturday and Sunday.

And it had to start with a family dinner to meet Gaz's girlfriend, Tak. I hadn't seen her in years, and wondered how'd she react to me. I first saw her as a human, who I started to like mostly as a friend. Then, by alluding me and all the other humans with her disguise, which I say was a million times better than Zim's, she manipulated Zim to think that she had a crush on him. It all culminated to her trying to take over Zim's mission and conquer earth. It was crazy, but we had stopped her, and though Zim seemed to not have held a huge grudge on her or hate her entirely, I knew just from how adamant Gaz sounded that Tak still hated Zim intensely.

"You know that was probably the first time I started thinking about human relationships. Human affection. I almost started to like her. But I had deluded myself into thinking it was only for research purposes. Once I knew she was Irken... It was all fair game," was Zim's observation of his interaction with Tak. Other than, "She's a crazy psycho! She better not baste me with that barbecue sauce again! I'll rip her stupid antennas off!"

So I prepared myself and kissed Zim goodbye, dropping him off to his base and going back home to get ready.

"Goodbye, love," I had said.

Zim looked upset. "How long will you be?"

"About an hour, hopefully no more than two. The movie starts at 8:45, we will have plenty of time to relax beforehand. I don't expect this will last past 7:00."

He reached over to me in the car and kissed me square on the lips. "Don't let Tak throw any barbecue sauce on you."

"It won't burn me, Zim."

"But it will burn me! Ugh! I hate barbecue meats! It's horrible! Horrible I say!"

I smiled despite myself, and nodded. "Everything will be fine."

"You can say that all you want! It doesn't mean nothing won't go wrong."

"I'll text you. We'll keep in touch during dinner."

Zim seemed concerned but satisfied. "Fine. Love you, Dib-stink." He cleared his throat. "I meant, Dib-luv."

I grinned. "I love you too, Zim."

We kissed one last time as he left the car.

When I had gotten to my room, I saw the gift my dad left on my dresser.

It was a Visa gift card for one thousand dollars. How thoughtful, he really put a lot of time and effort on that. But it was a lot of money, to me anyway, and I could use it for college on things I might need. Maybe I could even spoil Zim and get him some cool stuff too. The card read simply, To my son Dib, Love Your Father.

Well, I had my telescope at least. Gaz knew me very well and had made the right choice. And to let Zim modify it? It was brilliant.

I got a text just then. Thinking it was Zim, I reached for my phone and saw it was Gaz.

It said we were meeting at the Bloaty's pizza place and to be there within thirty minutes.

I started to get ready and took a quick shower.

I was ready in twenty minutes and started driving over there, knowing I was only like five or six minutes away. Gaz would not abide lateness.

To my surprise, they were already there, Gaz and Tak. Not my dad, though. He'd probably be a little late, and Gaz won't say anything to him, since it's a miracle he even agreed to come here for me or Gaz.

I saw them both look at me, Gaz with boredom, and Tak with interest. I walked over and decided to be genial and respectful.

"Hey Tak. Gaz. How're you both today?" I tried to smile, but was nervous.

"Whatever." Gaz said monotonously.

Tak just smirked charmingly and said, "Dib, nice to see you again. How are you?"

She had a slightly British accent in her voice, as I remember when I first knew her and I could tell she was trying to be nice as well. She looked about the same, but taller and with a nose piercing and full goth attire on. She looked pretty much how she did before, though. Pale and evil looking. I guess that's a perfect fit for Gaz.

"Fine. Just about to graduate. Are you going to college?"

Gaz looked up and snarled. "No questions, Dib."

Tak shook her head. "Gaz, darling, let your brother ask. I've nothing to hide."

She just nodded slightly and leaned against a table crossing her arms defiantly. "If you want to, but once he starts, he never stops." She frowned. "Talking, that is."

She just looked at me, smiling apologetically. "Gaz and I are looking for a place of our own. Well, once we've graduated as well. We both are in similar years. She's a sophomore and I'm a junior. As for college, I'm looking to get into music. I play the bass."

Blinking in quiet surprise at how talkative and relaxed her demeanor was, I started feeling more comfortable. "Really? Like, are you in a band?"

She chuckled. "No. I spend all my doting time on precious Gaz over here as we're quite inseparable."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "I don't think we should be saying this in public..." I saw her cheek color rise to a deep red, and she coughed, speaking softly.

Tak just waved her off. "Utter nonsense, Gaz." But I saw her soften her expression and whisper something in Gaz's ear. They both grinned, and Tak looked at me. "Does your father know you're going with Zim? Ah, the loathsome oaf! You all completely devastated my plans last time, didn't you?" She sounds more playful than angry, but I could tell there was some underlying tension.

"Well... It was my duty to protect the ear-"

She cackled. "Ah, Dib, don't you worry. I won't try to get even. Gaz and I have an understanding. It's all water under the bridge!" She looked at me with a cunning look. "Speaking of water, does it affect Zim anymore? How about barbecue sauce?"

I started feeling pretty annoyed she kept bringing Zim up so I said, "Tak, I appreciate that you came out here to reintroduce yourself in person and even that you're important in my sister's life. But as for Zim, he's my boyfriend and I'm not here to share secrets about him or give out anyone's weaknesses or strengths for that matter."

Gaz just snorted. "It's of no consequence to me. She's the one asking." She looked at her phone. "Dad is almost here. I already ordered for us. Let's sit down somewhere." Tak nodded and looked at me with a small shrug.

"I'm just a curious girl. It gets the better of me at times." She held Gaz's hand and they sat down together. I sat on the other side of the booth.

I just laughed a bit nervously. "So, uh, do you guys... What do you do?" I realized how horrible that came out and Gaz laughed mockingly.

"You're such a loser. What do you mean, what do we do?"

Tak just smiled at me and said, "We catch the breaks that are handed to us, and leap at any opportunities that present themselves as ripe for the taking."

Gaz rolled her eyes. She seemed irritated and bored. "Are you always so cryptic?"

Tak grinned. "Always, dear." She wrinkled her pale nose at Gaz, and she just got out her Game Slave, starting to play and ignoring Tak.

"Don't play that wretched game at the table, lovey."

Gaz grunted but obliged. "You're intolerable." But Tak got closer to her face with a huge grin and she blushed.

I looked down, slightly embarrassed to be watching the way they interact with each other. Though Gaz didn't shock me at all with her indifferent and annoyed looks and phrases, Tak seemed the outspoken and positive one in their relationship. I decided to check my phone and see if Zim had messaged me.

And he had. Like seven times.

-Dib monkee, what's going on? Any barbecue sauce on you yet?

-DIB! Why aren't yooou responding?!

-I hate you. You are choosing to ignore the mighty Zim! Bad choice!

-Hurry text me! I'm dying!

-...Zim's actually not dying. Just bored...

-Why aren't you texting me? You stinky human!

And the last one- What is Tak doing? Is she trying to torture you to get information? Punishing you to get to Zim?! I'll get her!

I started furiously typing back a message, hoping Zim wasn't going to try and come down here as right before I left the house I let him know the restaurant we were meeting at.

-Zim! Babe! Please, everything is fine! Please don't worry!

I waited and he texted me back within a minute.

-OK. To make sure this is really the Dib stink, what is my favorite thing that you do for me?

I coughed and blushed, looking at Gaz and Tak to see if they were annoyed at me for being on my phone. They seemed like they thought they were the ones in the room, and both were engaged in some kind of soft whispery conversation that I probably didn't want to hear, so I went back to my phone.

-When I touch and lick your cute little antennas... And you moan and writhe against me. You're a sexy space monster, Zim. Love you.

I wish I would've seen his face as he read that.

He doesn't text back until I hear my dad walk in. I put my phone away and saw him walking toward us.

"Ah, my poor insa-" he stopped and laughed nervously, "my lovely son Dib and fetching daughter Gaz." He looked at Tak with a mixture of curiosity and interest. "And you are Gaz's new skool friend?"

Tak smiled charmingly and they shook hands. "Why, yes, Mr. Membrane. It's good to finally meet you. I'm Tak."

"You as well! Well where's the food? All of my real science today has made me quite hungry! My thirst for knowledge is now a thirst for... Soda!"

"Hi Dad." I said casually.

He looked at me and patted my back. "How're you?"

"Fine."

"Good! And you Gaz?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Meh. I'm okay."

"Fantastic! What is our food ticket number?"

Tak grinned. "Forty two. We should have our order in a minute or two. I heard them call thirty eight a second ago."

"Okay. Let's all sit down and chat."

Gaz grumbled. "Let's eat first, then chat."

"Well, daughter, you said you had some news?"

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm starving."

He just nodded and said, "Alright daughter! Let me check to see how this Bloaty's fellow can speed up on our order. Be right back!"

I snuck another peek on my phone. Zim texted me: Love you more.

I grinned and Tak tried leaning over the table to see.

"Dib, whatever are you grinning so oafishly about?"

"Probably his dumb boyfriend texting him." Gaz commented.

I put my phone away. "It was nothing. Gaz," I looked at her and she frowned. "I don't know how you plan to tell dad but just so you know I got your back."

Gaz smiled just barely. Tak linked her arm with Gaz's. "You got me too, darling."

"Either he gets it or doesn't get it, but either way I'm not leaving here without you, babe." Gaz said almost sweetly, and I felt sick. Never have I heard Gaz be so... Human?

"So how did you end up... You know? Seeing each other again?" I frowned at my nervous way of asking them how they started dating. Gaz growled dangerously.

"I told you. We meet up one day by chance."

"Ah, Gaz, dear, why not tell him? It was at this gothic cafe, Dreary Moments. She was drinking a coffee, black I might add, and I had been working part time. I played my bass. It wasn't a band as much as it was poetry reading and kind of a musical accompaniment. I'd play in the background whilst some poor sap would read their so called poetry. Then the crowd would either clap or boo them off the stage. Very droll." She looked at Gaz and she just rolled her at eyes at her, but Tak seemed undeterred. "Well, I had walked up to her since I recognized her almost immediately, and we hit it off."

"You mean, I looked at you like a pest and told you to bug off."

Tak laughed. "That was the beginning." She had a sparkle in her eye as she said it.

"She couldn't get rid of me and my persistence of going out for purposes of helping me exact reven- I mean to catch up and chat, so I did something drastic."

She leaned in and whispered, "I kissed her."

I made a face and sighed. Gaz kept growling and her cheeks were getting darker by the minute.

"Then she promptly beat me up and-"

"I only punched you once!" Gaz said lowly.

Tak laughed again, heartily. "Then, afterwards, you apologized. And then you reciprocated, after weeks of sweet, sweet torment."

Gaz said nothing but she hid her face in her hands, grumbling something under her breath. I was slightly amused, and yet also disturbed. Why would I think my sister's relationship would have any less terrible and unromantic beginnings?

"I adored hearing your sister's poetry. It was savage, brutal, heavy with carnage. That's why I came to her in the first place. And also, she's a lovely sight, isn't she?"

"Tak..." Gaz said dangerously, and Tak just grinned and leaned in the chair.

"Well..." I started, not sure how to react. "As long as you're both happy. That's good." I knew that was a pretty lame response, but I felt so uncomfortable and out of place. I wasn't uncomfortable because it was two women in love. However, it being Gaz and Tak, they were so far from being conventional together or even emotionally sound, it almost unnerved me.

I think it was also seeing my sister in a new way that was really frightening, but hopeful in a sense that she had a much lighter side. At least, I'd like to think that.

"Gee, Dib, don't get all mushy on me." Gaz looked at me suddenly, and she rolled her eyes. "Loser. Why don't you see why Dad is taking so long?"

"Sure." I said simply, actually glad to get a break from Tak and Gaz's conversation and walked over to the front clerk area and saw dad at the counter, waiting impatiently.

I saw him at the counter, drumming his fingers against it impatiently. He looked at me and said, "Ah, son, here to help me with the food?"

"Is it almost here?" I asked and he nodded.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, and he softly asked, "Did you buy anything yet with your gift card?"

I shook my head. "No. Thank you, though, I'll probably use it for college stuff."

He shook his head almost violently. "Why don't you use that money for fun? I can give you an extra allowance for school."

I was shocked he was being so generous, but it was the only surplus of positivity it seemed he could give me, or Gaz. "It's fine, dad. I appreciate it though."

"Nonsense! You are a bright young man whose future lies ahead of him!" Before I could answer, they called our number and brought out the food. All that greasy food. I felt my stomach recoil in disgust, but this was Gaz's favorite place. Maybe because we've only come here as a family and this is the only place we can say that we all have spent time together almost uninterrupted. I realized how important it is for her as I helped my dad bring it to our table.

"Finally! Making a Membrane wait this long, I invented super toast, you know..." He shook his head, scoffing at the staff. "Thank you." He said briskly and we sat down.

He whispered in my ear, "You should say thank you even if they are terrible at their jobs..."

"Thanks for the advice dad." I didn't add: Does that same philosophy apply to fathers too who don't do very good jobs?

We headed to the table and everyone started eating, and it started to get too quiet. But thankfully my dad started being oblivious and talking out of his ass.

"So how did you and little missy here meet? Through a school program?" He said to Gaz and she almost immediately looked perturbed and annoyed.

"It's Tak, dad. Her name is Tak. We met through mutual friends..." She sighed. Tak looked at her and shrugged, and Gaz just rolled her eyes.

"Dad, we're a couple." Gaz stated so matter of factly that even I was shocked. But of course, our dad was in Lala-land and didn't understand or even listen.

"A couple of youths in the new science program? Good on you, and a great impact on your school resumes!"

Gaz grumbled some choice words under her breath and Tak took the initiative.

"Mr. Membrane? Might I have a word?"

He looked at her and nodded. "Yes, my dear?"

"Gaz and I have been... Seeing each other for a while now and wanted to tell you in person of our relationship. We are an item. Your daughter is in a romantic relationship, with me. And I, her."

I saw how calm and collected she was, and saw she wasn't even blushing or acting nervous. This alien had steel cajones. There was no way he could muddle the message now.

"Well, if that's what you'd like, daughter." He didn't say it rudely, but it clearly wasn't excitement or jubilation.

I cleared my throat and decided to speak. "Isn't that good, dad? Aren't you happy for Gaz?"

He slightly bowed his head and gave me a look that I couldn't really decipher. "Son, did you know of this before I did?"

I shook my head. "No! I didn't. But... I'm happy for her. Tak seems really great." At the mention of her name, Tak grinned cheekily.

He sighed. "I don't know what to say. You're so young, Gaz. I'd rather you focus on your studies. But any relationship, whether it's with a young lad... Or lady..." He seemed highly embarrassed but not at all disgusted, "will eat up a lot of your time. Tak," he looked at her, "you seem like a bright, young woman who has her life ahead of her. I just hope you treat her well."

Tak nodded. "Sir, nothing but that has ever crossed my mind... Gaz is still regularly doing her school work and on her studies like a fly on pig excrement," she laughed softly, "I'm constantly on her to make sure her grades are up."

He seemed satisfied with that answer and then looked at Gaz. "Are you happy with this situation, daughter?"

Gaz smiled in the subtlest way and nodded. "I most certainly am, father." It was slightly sarcastic but was honest, and Tak, in happiness, gave Gaz a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled. "Then, there's nothing further to discuss. I wish you both well!" He patted Gaz on the head and she moved away slightly.

"Well, that's fantastic! Now, your turn, Dib? Tell us about Z-" Tak started but Gaz shot daggers at her and gently shoved her.

"Be quiet." She said so lowly I could barely hear it. Tak looked at me suddenly and tried to mouth an apology.

"What? You have someone you're an item with too, Dib? That's what you crazy kids call it, right?"

I knew I was blushing since my face was growing warmer and warmer.

Gaz growled. "No. Dib is just a lonely loser. Right, brother?"

I nodded. "I'm a loser all right!" Thank goodness Gaz could sense my nervousness.

Tak cackled and Gaz jabbed her on the side.

"Oh. Well you'll be in college still, am I correct?"

"Yeah, dad. My plans haven't changed at all."

"Good! No more alien nonsense, that's what I like to hear. And Gaz, don't call your brother names! He's going to be entering into the distinguished field of aviation!"

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said in between bites of her pizza. "He agreed that he was a loser."

Tak grinned. "But you still like aliens, am I right Dib?"

I sighed. "No, Tak. I... don't like aliens."

She started laughing hysterically and wouldn't stop until Gaz jabbed at her again.

Meanwhile, my dad was ignoring all this, seemingly distracted, and on his phone suddenly.

"Are you sure?" She teased.

I said nothing, and just nodded my head. She was getting on my nerves.

"Don't you like the paranormal anymore?" She taunted one last time. "Big foot, or that Loch Ness guy? What does Zim think?" I was shocked at how relentless she was being with me about it, and was going to respond until Gaz beat me to it. "Does he believe that aliens exi-" Tak started.

Gaz growled and almost shouted, "Aliens are stupid!"

Tak looked taken aback and shut up finally.

I looked at her and smiled, but Gaz did not smile back. She seemed tired of this whole scenario and frankly, so was I.

"Well, it seems like you've grown out of that whole bizarre alien phase, son, and I for one am glad of it. Now, in your spare time, you can do real science. It's following in your old man's footsteps," Dad said, putting his phone down for a moment and I just shook my head and I heard Gaz sigh.

"Sure dad." I said lazily. While finishing off my last slice of greasy pizza, I decided to take a moment to look at my phone, and I saw Zim had apparently sent me a slew of texts within that period of time we were discussing their relationship.

I'm not going to repeat them all, it was far too many but the last couple seemed frantic.

He sounded like he wanted to know if I was okay, and with each message, it was shorter and more worried. I guess he assumed Tak had hurt me. Then the last one read: I'm coming to get you. She better not have hurt you.

I was freaking out internally and said to everyone, "Um, can I be excused? I have to make a quick call."

Gaz said nothing, Tak rolled her eyes and dad just grunted and nodded in response, still on his phone. Almost running out of Bloaty's, I called Zim, no response. Again, and two more times. He didn't answer. Shit. So I waited for a moment outside and hoped he wouldn't come, but, I was definitely not prepared once he did.

He looked frazzled, his shirt rumpled and his wig not quite straight. He would've looked adorable if it were not for the incredibly furious look on his face.

"Dib!" He almost screeched, practically bombarding me into an almost violent hug. "Why haven't you answered; why did you not text Zim back? I thought she kidnapped... Killed... Hurt yo-you." Out of breath and haggard, he latched onto me.

I waited a moment and took a deep breath. "Zim!" I said as sternly as possible. He looked at me solemnly.

"Babe, you have to chill out. I'm fine! There's nothing going on. Did you run all the way here? Tak is doing nothing wrong. Please, honey, go back to your base. I will be there soon. Please don't go in there and make a scene." He scoffed and looked very determined. I stared at him as authoritatively as I could, "Gaz'll kill me. Please, baby," I tried to kiss him to calm him down but he looked away, still furious, not comprehending.

"No one better touch you! I'll kill them!"

A lot of people were staring and almost gathering around us, so I tried to walk away from the entrance and had to drag Zim with me.

"Zim, are you okay? Is something wrong with your inhibitor?"

Zim scoffed. "I'm just fine, smelly worm baby. Just fine."

"No... No you're not. You're acting crazy."

"Zim is just... I'm just-oh Irk, Dib, I don't know. I don't know why I started freaking out!"

I tried to hold him, but he moved away.

"Honey... Just go home. I'll be there really soon."

"Don't call me that! Don't patronize me! And don't tell me what to do! I'm not going home! I hate Tak! She was trying to get to you to hurt me, I just knew it!"

"How did you know it?"

He looked at me with unblinking anger and denial. "I just... I felt it! I was... Fuck."

He took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'll leave."

I was able to sneak in a quick peck on the side of his mouth, and he pulled me closer and tried to full on make out with me.

"Mmmm... Zi-Zim! Come on, I have to go back in, we can make out when I get to your place. You need to relax, babe. This isn't the right time and place."

Zim just growled. "But I want you now! You come back with me!" He looked at me softly. "I don't want to go back to my base. Let's go to your place."

"I can't... They're waiting." I was starting to get mad now, but something about how he just said that he didn't want to go home bothered me. It took a moment to sink in, but he seemed so frightened.

"Whatever, you've been there for over an hour now! I'm done! Don't bother coming over!"

He threw his hands up and sighed, starting to walk away in a huff. I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward me. "Zim... You insane space lizard... Don't you walk away from me. I'm coming over in about thirty minutes, and we need to discuss your inhibitor. Something is wrong, you're right about that, but it's not about Tak. Your chip is acting erratic. I think that's why you're so emotional. So go back, relax, and I'll give you a massage when I get there. If you're good." He seemed to be listening to me finally and looked at me quietly.

"Okay, Dib-boss. Whatever you say!" But he didn't seem angry anymore. He leaned in to chastely kiss me on the forehead and whispered, "Thank you."

"You look really good right now, by the way." I said and he lightly blushed. "I like your hat." He had on this purple and black fedora, and it really looked great on him.

"Zim likes it when you think you're in control." He winked at me, and started leaving near the entrance again, and to my horror, Gaz and Tak were outside with my dad.

"Zim?" Tak smirked. Gaz started playing her Game Slave, ignoring us. Zim stuck his tongue out at Tak.

"Ah, the foreign fellow!" Dad looked and waved at Zim, and he waved back, though a bit sheepishly and tried to fix his wig and clothes, realizing how misplaced he was at the moment.

Dad smiled and looked at me, "Dib, we were leaving since we're all finished with dinner. I have to go now to get to an emergency hearing for the senate to go over a bill to increase government expenditure for a special project me and my team are working on. It's for a cure to solve the disease of Malaria!"

"Whatever." Gaz said. "I don't care."

Tak nodded and said, "How noble."

Zim just gave Tak a look of disgust whispering to me, "Hypocrite," and said to my dad, "Ah, good luck, Father of Dib."

"Thank you all, and Dib, tomorrow, we might have to reschedule because this hearing might cross over to Saturday. I will text you."

"Seriously?!" I couldn't contain my anger and frustration. "You always do this to me."

"Now, now, don't be selfish. This is for the good of humanity!" He started dialing a number on his phone and I walked over to him.

"No, dad, I won't reschedule. You either do this with me tomorrow, or not at all. I'm sick and tired of always being tossed to the side."

He looked at me indiscernibly, with discomfort and a little shock. He put his phone in the large front pocket of his lab coat. "Dib, don't embarrass yourself in front of all these people."

Gaz looked up from her Game Slave. "You do kinda always put us to the side more often than not, dad. It's not like he's lying."

Zim opened his mouth in surprise, and could barely muster a syllable in response. Tak just seemed proud of Gaz and stood there silently.

He nodded, and looked thoughtfully at all of us. "Okay, I'll see what I can do. Didn't you have something to tell me? You can tell me now and then that way we can make it short tomorrow. Just in case if I get called in."

"What the actual hell, dad?! You didn't do that to Gaz! It's like I don't even matter or exist to you!"

Tak took Gaz to the side, whispering something and she nodded. "I'm, uh, sorry to interrupt, Dib, Mr. Membrane, we will be departing now as we have a social situation we have promised to engage in at a friend's house. Thank you for dinner, sir," Tak said gracefully and my dad nodded. She looked at me. "Dib." She nodded at me saying clearly, "Good night!"

I nodded in return.

"Yes, yes, glad to have met you. Have a nice time, girls!"

Gaz gave me what I can only describe as the only sympathetic gesture I ever got from her: a pat on the back and, "Have a good rest of the night with Zim." Of course she tried to say it out of earshot from Zim and Tak, but I felt my heart warm at her words.

As they left, my dad said, "Son, please don't make a scene. I do have obligations. It's not that I don't care. I just have very important things to get to."

Zim sighed. "Let's just tell him."

I wanted to scream that he didn't deserve to know anything about my life. I wanted to rattle the taller man and yell at how he was just a poor excuse for a father and after all this time how the hell he could have mustered up the gall to try and force information out of his son for his own convenience.

"You can tell me anything, son. Go ahead."

"Ugh... Dad, no I can't. You never listen to me. You never act like you care. You never ask me about anything. Not once have you just asked, randomly: hey son, how're you, or how is skool or if I even have friends, if I'm happy, or lonely, or miserable. You have to schedule an appointment to tell you when you can start caring. But you know what? I am happy. Not because of you. Or anyone for that matter. I've grown into a man I can be proud of. I care about others, and I sincerely want the best for my loved ones. I've risked my life to keep others safe. I make excellent marks at skool; I found the love of my life... I'm happy because I made the person I am today. No one molded me, no one grounded me into what they expect goes into an acceptable human being. I realized that I don't need your approval, or anyone's. I'm my own man."

Zim leaned against me and gave me an incredulous look. He pointed to my dad, who looked absolutely shell shocked, almost angry, but then, he looked broken, a man who seemed lost and confused.

"Son, I'm so sorry. I really am. I had no idea the extent of this issue. I'm a man of science and logic. I thought I've done everything to be a good provider. Obviously, that's not that same as being a good father. I am really trying. I am. But it doesn't come easily. Not like you. You really are like your... Your mother." He paused and my eyes widened. He never mentioned our mother. "So kind and selfless. You're also innovative and imaginative like her, too. Maybe that's why I... am so hard on you. I miss her. And I don't want to lose you. You're the last real remembrance of her. Of Mariko." He looked thoughtfully at me, and then at Zim. "You said you found the love of your life." It wasn't a question; it was more of an observation. He looked at us, and Zim smiled toothily at me.

"Dad, I did." I swallowed my fears and sighed.

"Well, who is it?" He smiled, clapping his hands together decidedly.

I took Zim's hand and pulled him closer to me, "It's Zim. I'm dating Zim."

Zim looked at him softly and nodded. "Your son is a genius, and... I'm lucky I found him in my life. You should be proud of him."

"Well, Zim, is it? I've always thought you were an intelligent enough fellow. If you treat my son right, and Dib, you are happy, then I see no reason to deny my blessings. I'm a man of science as I said before, and your sister is also dating someone in... a similar situation. I'm not a judgmental man, and to me, romance, though not my game of expertise, is not limited to a man and woman alone. I don't understand it, but I don't judge it. Love, for me, is a confusing and scary topic.

"Though I realize my blessings wouldn't matter even if I said I disagreed with it, since my relationship with you is very broken. I will try even harder to keep my promises. I love you, son. And I am proud of you." He patted my shoulder, and gave me a sort of hunched over hug. It was a little awkward.

"Love you too, dad. Thank you."

Zim gave a sigh of relief. "Yes. Thank you, Dib-father."

"You must learn proper English, though, Zim, if you are to be a normal member of society."

Zim opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by my dad's loud gasp.

"Oh boy! I'm late! I must be off now! I completely lost track of time... But I'm glad you told me what you had on your mind! Love you!" He started running off and yelled as he went to his car, "I'll try to make it tomorrow!"

He left and I started relaxing again. It was late, though. I saw on the clock it was a little after eight o' clock. "What a night!" I said, and leaned against a wall.

"I'm sorry I almost caused a fight for no reason."

I looked at Zim and shook my head. "It's not your fault. I think there's seriously something wrong with your inhibitor."

Zim started laughing, and then almost manically, he went into a fit of hysteria. "Oh... Oh Irk, your father... He looked like he was going to kill you at first..."

"When?" I saw he was doubled over in a laughing fit. He didn't respond.

"Zim, come on. Let's go in the car."

"Di-Dib! Oh Irk... I can't make it..."

I lifted him up and carried him on my back as he was still laughing uncontrollably. Of course everyone looked at me very oddly. I just hurriedly opened the passenger side door and put him in hastily. "Come on, put your seatbelt on!" I yelled and he complied, but seemed out of it.

"Tired..." Zim slurred.

"You sound drunk. You can't drink can you?"

Zim laughed even more. "Dumb human doesn't even know if I can drink... Sure I can drink! I can drink... My Fiji water. Sometimes."

"What about beer? Any alcohol?"

"No! That's poison for us as well as you, human. Don't be a dumbass!"

I started the car's ignition. "What the fuck is wrong with you then?"

"Nothing. Just tired." He said in between bouts of laughter.

"Well, let's go to your house and relax. We aren't going to the movies, that's for sure."

"I'm just excited your father likes me! He likes us! He's accepted as a couple! Isn't that great?!"

"Yes. I'm very happy. I really want to know what's going on with you though. You're scaring me."

Zim just nodded, a bit sleepily. "I am just fine, Dib-monkey. I love you, you know?"

I nodded but started to frown. I was at a loss at what else could be going on. "Zim, we never tried to record those Irken transmissions or even started working on your Pak. We're going to do that tonight. I won't rest until this is settled with clear, definite answers. And solutions."

"It's because all we've been doing is messing around with each other! Letting those icky feelings ferment in my brain meats and my squeedlyspooch be all jiggly with Dib and his cute face!"

I blushed and smiled despite how crazy his emotions were becoming.

"I have a cute face?" I said more to myself than Zim.

Zim stopped laughing. "Yes. And your eyes... Oh my Tallest, your eyes! They are gorgeous! You're the best, baby."

"Thanks, Zim. You are the best too."

"I know I am."

Finally, we got to his base and he got out of the car, seemingly normal again. "You hungry?" He asked.

"I already ate. Remember?"

"Oh. Yeah, you're right." He seemed to be having a headache, and started running over his forehead with his hand. I went over to him, looking him over.

"You need me to help you, you know, to the door?"

Zim nodded. I picked him up bridal style and he nuzzled into my chest. "My big strong human..." I heard him say in a muffled voice. "Can't we go to your place?"

"Babe, we're already here. Why don't you want to be at your base?" But he said nothing, and I realized this was the second or third time he said he didn't want to be here. I'd have to figure out what was bothering him about being home. I assumed it was because he missed me, but it seemed more than that now. I was here with him, and still he didn't want to be here.

Once we were inside, I put him on the couch. "Let's just sleep here! Come Dib... Be with Zim!"

"Zim, I'm more worried about what happened earlier. And tell me why you don't want to be here. What's going on?"

He just growled. "I was worried. Am I not allowed to be worried about you?"

"You're allowed. But you seemed so out of it just now. And earlier, very crazy. Are you feeling sick?"

"No. Maybe. I can't control myself, it's like I'm being spun around in all different directions."

I hoped I was wrong about the inhibitor, but it seemed unlikely Zim would be acting totally crazy and wild for any other reason other than his inhibitor acting screwy. I remembered the night he accused me of stealing it, and how he was frantic and almost violent.

"Is your Pak... Can I look at it?"

Zim eyed me oddly, a little suspiciously. "No, worm child. Just be in my arms, and we'll take a look at my Pak later. I don't care about them anyway..."

"Who are you talking about? What's going on? This is serious! You could be in danger. What if your mood swings get more crazy and you start acting violent?" He looked at me incredulously.

"I won't hurt you, baby."

I scoffed. "I won't let you hurt anyone else either."

He just laid back and threw off his hat and wig, and took out the contacts. "Now, you can't resist me!"

I grinned despite myself. "You're very cute. But you're also acting like a crazy guy... I mean alien."

Zim just chuckled. "Just come here! Please. I waited for you long enough..." He sat up a little and his antennas perked.

I loved those antennas. "For only a moment..."

"More than a moment." He started kissing me and climbing on top of me, straddling me, and I moaned lightly at the pressure.

"Zim..."

"Yes? My love?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What's really going on with you?" He looked away from me, looking very nervous.

"I'm fine. You're the absolute most important thing to me... You are a genius, and brave and wonderful. I just love you so much!" He grabbed me and started sobbing, and I was really worried then. I never saw him cry. Ever.

"Baby, Zim, please! Please. Calm down. I love you, too."

"I need you. I can't lose you. Please don't leave me!"

"Why would I ever leave you?" I started getting really worried now.

He looked at me with an odd mix of fear and embarrassment. "Because they know." He dried his tears.

"Who? Who knows?"

He got up and his antennas fell flat on his head. "My Tallest. They know." He twitched and yelled, "They've been watching us!"

"What?! Watching us, how?" I got up, my heart pounding. Now, I was really paranoid. "What's going on?"

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me out toward the front door. "You need to leave, Dib. It's not safe for you here!"

"The fuck! No! You wanted to cuddle on the couch, now you're kicking me out?! You're coming with me. Zim-stop!" He kept pushing me until I grabbed him roughly and he squeaked.

"Tell me now. What's going on?"

He sighed and looked down. "The Tallest are the ones that were sending me those messages. While you were at that horrible pizza place I took it upon myself to try and get a good recording of those messages. Luckily I was getting them in bulk tonight. They were from The Tallest. I was too afraid of what I might find before. I didn't really try until now to really understand it and to be honest, I didn't want to. I didn't even want to tell you about it. But I just felt like I needed to find out tonight. They've had me on surveillance for about three or four months, I'm guessing. They've seen everything. Heard everything. And they are mocking us, laughing at us, even threatening you. I don't know if they mean it, but it's pretty taboo for an Irken, even a defect, to be in a relationship with another species. And another thing..." He gave me one of the most frightened looks I've ever seen. "They have been messing with the levels on my emotion inhibitor. That's been more recent though. Tonight, I think it's been the worst. I've been out of control. They even mocked how they'll 'fix' it so I can become cold enough to murder you. Then lower my levels so I can be so depressed of what I did that I would just kill myself."

I said nothing. We looked at each other hesitantly and I continued to hold his hand. I saw he still was not wearing his disguise. "Babe, get your disguise on and let's go." He shook his head, still pushing me toward the door.

"Dib... Baby... Please. You shouldn't be around me anymore."

"Stop. Get dressed." I was on edge at his words and wouldn't take no for an answer.

He sighed. "Okay. But seriously. You should go."

I gave him the most venomous look I could muster. "Fuck off. I'm not leaving you even if the damn Tallest themselves were here, pointing at a gun at my head."

Zim laughed. "It'd be a pretty big head to be pointing a gun at." He put on his wig and contacts quickly and we left in about two minutes. He looked pretty worn out and stressed.

As we headed toward my car, he leapt forward on his tip of his toes and kissed my cheek. "They wouldn't miss. Too big of a target."

I shook my head but my heart leapt at the gesture, "You wouldn't let them shoot me."

Zim frowned. "Of course not."

We got into my car, and I started driving aimlessly, not sure if we should head to my house or not. "What the fuck are we going to do?" Was my eloquent starter to our dilemma, and Zim looked at me worriedly. We both sighed, and he smoothed out his shirt a little better.

"I already have disabled and destroyed all the cameras and other devices. I had my computer check as well, but I suspect it has a virus and is interlinked to the Tallest communication base. I'm not sure. The only thing I'm really concerned is... Well, my Pak. And my inhibitor. It's worse than I ever thought. They are going to keep messing with it. I don't know how they are doing it. Maybe it's a mind game. But earlier, especially, I've been a... What do they call it? Emotional train wreck."

"That's for sure. You started crying. I never seen you cry before."

Zim just rolled his eyes. "Don't get used to it. That's not the true Zim."

I smiled. "I think it is. You're a sweet marshmallow wrapped in green skin."

"Shut up." I just laughed at his disgruntled expression, and was trying to think of a plan.

"Well, we are going to have to expedite our research and take on this situation head on. I won't rest until your Pak is only in your control, and no one but you controls how you feel."

"It won't be easy at any rate. We can't prove anything. As genius as your Fibonacci theory is, or that I'm possibly a natural born, or even any theory, it'll be impossible to prove. As far as communications go, it's all one way. I have no way to directly contact anyone. Especially not the Tallest."

"We'll find a way." I started really thinking about what Zim had said. They saw everything? "Wait, so they saw us..." I blushed, and my stomach felt queasy. Zim just nodded.

"Holy shit. I can't believe that. In your labs too! We did stuff there, crap!"

"Irk, Dib. I know! It's... Intolerable, degrading. They had no right! We did our really raunchy stuff down there too..." He blushed a light purple and smiled lightly. "Zim does not regret this however. I will do it again and again with you."

I laughed despite the seriousness of the issue and Zim growled at me contemptuously.

"Well, do you not want to repeat those festivities with me?" He sounded hurt.

I nodded. "I do! Of course I want to be with you. I... Damn Zim, your emotions are going up and down just like that!" I snapped my fingers and sighed. "I don't know what we can do to start fixing your Pak but we'll figure it out tonight. My place. You can stay there as long as needed. Gaz probably won't mind."

"I'm sorry. I can't take this much longer. I feel like I'm going to do something I will regret. I can't be around you! I know they'll do it. They will get me to such a high functional level I won't care. I should stay away from you. It's about your safety!"

I thought about it, and sighed. He was right. "I know what you're saying. If they told you they'd push your limits to make you entirely emotionless, like before you came to earth-"

"Well, Dib, it's not like I was completely emotionless, but it was definitely a different situation back then."

"In any case, there's no telling what would happen. You could end up severely harming me. Or worse. I don't know. We'll have to supersede their control and hack into their intelligence. That way, we could keep you stable." I started driving down town and was determined to have a game plan before we got to my place. "Zim, despite your legitimate worries, I don't want you by yourself either. We can do this. Just like your poem. We can vanquish any enemy."

"I can't..." I saw him crouch down and hold his head in his hands. His wig was off balance, and he started crying again. "I'm going to hurt you. Badly. I'm scared."

I decided to go back to my place right then so I turned around. "Baby... Please, try to calm down. We don't need hysterics right now."

He looked up at me, giving me a nasty look. "Whatever, Dib. Fuck off."

"Look, you need to chill. I'm not going to deal with your attitude. We have to be a unit. We can't be fighting, it'll just waste time."

"Seriously? You're the one with the attitude. Telling Zim to not be hysterical. It is the perfect time to be hysterical!"

I rolled my eyes. "Zim. Come on. Let's go to my place and try to resolve this."

"I hate you sometimes, you think so positively all the time, and that is not going to help a situation this fucked! You can just go to California by yourself. Find a new boyfriend, or a girlfriend." He crossed his arms and I realized what he was trying to do. "You're just so annoying. With all your icky feelings."

"You fucking asshole! You're trying to piss me off so I break up with you! Well you're not getting rid of me that easily you prick!" I pulled over to a gas station near by, parking haphazardly. He looked bewildered at my actions.

I leaned forward and wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, slowly pulling him toward me. "You're mine, Zim."

I kissed him roughly, and at first he seemed hesitant, but kissed back once I started using tongue. I wanted it to be dominative and authoritative, but instead it was passionate and affectionate. Zim scooted closer, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissed me back.

Someone hooted outside the car window. "Yeah, kiss her, man!"

We stopped kissing and I looked at Zim. He did kind of look girly with the long hair. Zim just sighed, laughing nervously, but he opened the window and yelled out, "Zim is no female!"

The guy looked more closely and started laughing, "Awww! Well, you sure looked like one!" And he walked off.

Zim just grumbled under his breath and yelled, "I will destroy you! You have no idea who you're messing with!"

"No thanks! I don't mess with fags!"

"Zim... Stop. He's going to get pissed."

Zim just shook his head. "No. He should be worried about me." He started to unbuckle his seatbelt. I tried to stop him but he seemed pretty convinced that violent action was the next step.

"You want to fight, human filth?" Zim yelled, stepping out of the car.

"You're not worth it!" The guy said, walking off with a mocking laugh behind him.

"Oh yes I am..." Zim said, going over to the guy. I got out as quick as I could, trying to stop him before anything serious would ensue.

"Calm the fuck down." I grabbed Zim. "It's not worth it now when we have bigger problems to deal with."

"I can fight my own battles, Dib. Go home. Get away from me."

He pushed me so hard I fell to the ground. I knew he was trying to piss me off so I would leave but it was more than that, he was trying to get me to realize that these situations were not my problem. In that moment, though, I just saw red and got up, more angry than I've been in a long time.

Zim got up in the guys face, "Face me! How dare you insult my choice in a partner or the way I look!"

The guy turned around and laughed. "You're just a kid. Go home and smoke something, you're just a pissy little girl after all, probably on the rag too. You're boyfriend looks pissed anyway."

"I'm not a kid. I'm not a fucking kid! And I'm not a girl!"

"Okay, you're not a girl. But you are a fag. Get outta my way," he shoved Zim and that's when things got bad. I saw him trying to get out his Pak legs.

"Zim! Get over here!" I yelled. "Get the fuck over here!"

Zim just shook his head, but luckily he didn't take out his Pak legs.

"I'll deal with this stupid, disgusting waste of flesh. Hey you, fuck head!" Zim yelled at the guy. The man was actually starting to look a little scared. "I'll give you the first blow! But, trust me, it'll be your last."

I ran over to both of them before he could respond. I looked at the guy. He looked like he was in his late twenties, not too bulky but not weak either. "Look, sorry we don't fit your description for normalcy, or whatever the fuck you think normal is, but we're done. You're just an arrogant jerk who likes to hoot at couples and then insult them if the situation doesn't fit in your ignorant and tiny mind. Come on, Zim."

The guy laughed nervously. "Look, I don't want any trouble. I just thought this douche over here was a girl."

"Shut the fuck up. Don't talk about him that way. I'll beat your ass," I yelled at him. He just smiled arrogantly.

Just then, a man from the convenience store came out. "Get out of here now! All of you! I'm going to call the police. I don't need this in front of my store."

"Leave this matter to me, convenience store drone! Go about your regular transactions!" Zim shouted.

"I will call the police!" The employee/owner repeated.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Zim! Let's go!"

"Yeah, wife! Go home and make him something nice for dinner and give him a nice blowy afterward! Fucking fags!" He started to walk off. "I'm done with this stupid shit!"

Zim ran after him, but I was quicker and grabbed his arm. Pulling him as roughly as I could, I tried to restrain him and stop any further actions that could have either of us arrested.

I looked at him harshly. "Get in the fucking car. We're going home." I looked at the employee and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, sir! We're leaving!"

"Making a scene in front of my store! Get out of here!"

Zim looked at me very angrily. "What the fuck! You're just going to let him get away with all that!"

"No." I lied, "but get in the car. I'll take care of it."

"You liar." But he went to the car, huffing and growling all the way. I decided, what the hell, might as well let out some of my frustration. That way, I wouldn't take it out on Zim.

As soon as the supposed owner of the store went back inside, I ran over to the instigator as he was getting inside of his car.

"Hey, guy, chill! I'm leaving! Go back to your wife over there!" He put his hands up mockingly, and I rolled my eyes at him, glad I towered over him and didn't look like a weakling. I did work out, and wasn't out of practice with hand to hand fighting.

"You homophobic piece of shit! I bet you're secretly gay and wish you could have a piece of ass that fine over there!" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against his car. "That's why bigots can't stand to see gay couples doing normal things that straight couples do! They are incredibly insecure with their own masculinity and sexuality and can't deal with it! If that weren't true, you would've gone off on your merry fucking way and not said a word!"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not a fag! You're not even a real man! You're a wimp!" He tried to push me off of him, but I had a strong hold on him and he couldn't get me off of him.

"You really want someone to kick your stupid fucking ass today, don't you? You think that you can insult us and then just expect no response!"

"I'm sorry!" He managed to say before I punched him in the mouth. He was about to punch me back, but I ducked it and got two more blows on his chest. He staggered away and I started feeling a little bad for him, but I was high off of finally sticking up for myself. I always let bullies overtake me and win, ever since I was little. But I suppose when someone I love is also in the line of fire, I get more inspired.

"Fuck you, man!" The guy spit out.

"Try to treat people better next time!" I yelled, going to the car with Zim rolling his eyes at me, leaning against the passenger door.

"My hero," Zim murmured, smirking sarcastically as we went into the car. "So you wouldn't let me punch him, but you can?"

I said nothing, my heart pounding as I started driving off.

It was quiet for awhile as I was trying to get my thoughts together.

"You think I'm a fine piece of ass?" He looked slightly confused, breaking the silence. I would've laughed at the random question if I hadn't been so stressed out at the time.

"Yeah, Zim. I do." I said it a little grumpily but I really wanted to laugh. He was so cute when he was confused about things like that.

"Is that good?" He scratched his head. "A compliment?"

I chuckled softly. "Yeah. It means you're very attractive. But, it's of a more vulgar way to say it."

Zim shook his head. "Whatever human."

"What'll take for you to chill out tonight? You're in such a bad mood." I grumbled. "I just beat up the asshole that insulted us. Shouldn't you be happy?"

"How about the fact that we have been under close scrutiny and surveillance for almost every intimate conversation we've had and act we have done together in my lab and base? By My Tallest, no less! Laughing and mocking us! Threatening to shatter and destroy all I care about! Not only abandoning me and leaving me here to my own devices on a horrible alien planet but also cruelly dismantling piece by piece my sense of security and sanity! At any moment, I could kill you and not realize it until it's too late! Fuck Dib, if being in a bad mood is the least logical thing to be like in this situation, please inform me on what I should be feeling!"

"Shit." I felt like an ass. "You're right. Sorry. We are in very fucked up situation, and I'm just acting like a fucking jerk."

"Yes. You are." He grumbled. It was quiet for the rest of the ride to my house. "You must think you're a bad ass or something cause you beat up one stupid guy. Hah!"

Zim looked exhausted, his clothing all wrinkled and his wig looking slightly better, but overall, he looked tense and paranoid.

I decided to carry him to the door and also up the stairs, and I was surprised he gave me no resistance at all. In fact, he clung to me.

"Zim... You want to lay down?"

"Mmmmm.. Dib. Come here." He grabbed me and I was on top of him. "We should just have sex," Zim whispered. "It'll be fun."

I blushed. "Baby... We have to fix this problem first."

"I'll let you fuck me..." He took out his contacts. "You could teach me. Or I could teach you..."

I gave him a shocked, blushing look and said, "Wow. Never expected you to say that to me. Zim, don't be a weirdo." But the thought really turned me on, and now I couldn't think of anything but that.

He laughed and kissed me softly. "You're a weirdo too. Kissing an alien."

I chuckled. "Yeah. Who knew we'd be kissing each other over killing each other?"

Zim frowned. "I could still kill you."

I gently touched his face. "I'm not leaving you. I'm going to fix this. I promise."

Zim just laid back and sighed. "So stubborn. You don't care if I hurt you?"

"This would be out of your control. You know that. And I had already told you before this that I'd help you fix your inhibitor. You know that I took on everything in full knowledge of the consequences beforehand."

"Even more of a reason to get away from me."

I sighed. "Zim, let me look at your Pak. Where's the inhibitor?"

"Nope. Just cuddle with me. Please?"

"Come on, space boy. Let me see."

He just growled, getting closer to me. "I just want to hold you tonight. It might be the last time we can do this."

"No it won't."

He shook his head. "Just humor me. Please." He looked sad, unsure, and started to hug me, his face in my shirt.

The look of pure terror and confusion on his face tore me up inside. Maybe we should depart ways. It was breaking my heart to see him like this.

"Oh Zim. What are we going to do?!" I held him tightly. "We should have tried to resolve these problems much sooner. Then we would've caught what The Tallest were doing before it became a real issue. Are they going to come to earth, you think?"

"I don't know. I doubt that they would ever make the effort to come to this planet. But Dib, I have a confession. Although I did want your help, I was already paranoid that this was happening and honestly was not going to tell you that I was even receiving any signals or messages. I didn't want to worry you. In fact, I wanted to pretend it wasn't happening so I could be selfishly happy with you. I tried to forget and make you so happy you'd forget too."

I smiled slightly. "I understand that. We kind of just been lost in each other and even I didn't really make much effort to understand the situation better either. I love everything about our time together, but we tend to get wrapped up in our relationship over a lot of things."

Zim nodded. "It's just I've never been happy before."

I smiled sadly, aware of how true that was for the both of us. "Yeah, its kind of addicting. When all you've had is nothing but pain and misery, death and suffering, it's like being reborn into a new life when you can be happy knowing it's with some merit."

"And yet, I feel like I deserve that this is happening to me. Like you said, you have merit enough to be happy. You deserve it. But not me. You're better than this." Zim said softly, "You're better than this situation and you deserve better than me."

"Zim, don't talk that way! You don't deserve to have your privacy and relationship openly broadcasted to be judged and mocked... You don't deserve any of that. We both match each other and I for one don't want to lose you in my life. Don't downgrade yourself because you're very important. Not only to me, but you have merit for being yourself and who you are." My voice was becoming frantic and I was realizing the scope of our situation. Zim really could go off the wall and seriously hurt or kill me, and we were here, doing nothing again but talking. I was getting frustrated and all the conversation was doing was making me sad and paranoid that I was going to lose him.

"Dib..." he kissed my forehead, sighing, "stop lying to me. I'm not great. I'm not special or smart. I'm

Just a defective Irken who fell in love with an alien. You. And now here we are, sinking under the weight of my past and all my mistakes."

"I won't let you talk that way." I said a little frustratingly, "Your life is worth while and important."

"The truth is right in front of us. It's over. They won."

I scoffed in a overtly fake way. "Come on, space boy. You can put up more of a fight than that."

"No, Dib. If they can control-"

"Come on, really? So they have a device that controls your very actions, even your logic and reasoning? No. it's just a way to block unwanted sentiments that are not conducive to a destructive and invading alien race. It's not like if they order you to kill me you will robotically obey with a thought or question in your head. Emotions may be important, but it's not like all your memories are gone and you won't remember me. Or us."

"You don't Know how Irkens are. When we invade it's not pretty. Sentimentality and remorse are jokes. We just destroy, kill and usurp everything and anything useful to the Empire or to the Tallest. I don't have that level of greed or a starving hunger for power anymore. It's just you that I care for. And... though they won't control my actions, if they get me to how I used to be, or worse than that, I will most likely try to do anything to go back to Irk and 'redeem' myself in the Tallest eyes. However stupid it sounds to me now, and useless, I'd get arrogant enough to believe it."

I thought about it and though I understood some things about his race, I wasn't confident he could stop himself once driven over the edge. My heart was pounding and the urgency of the issue was resounding much more powerfully than before. "We need to fix this tonight, hun. I don't want to lose you. You're my Zim. Not the Empire's or anyone's property. I don't want to lose you." I repeated it and realized that losing him physically, though a terrible thought, losing him as my friend, my confidant, and my soul mate was even worse.

He looked at me utterly lost and devastated as we locked eyes. "But you might."

I lost it. I started crying, first quietly, then I really started sobbing. It was too much. Finally, when my life is going right, and I'm happy for once, I have it dangled in front me mockingly, as if I never deserved it in the first place.

"Dib-human? Are you crying?" He sounded very concerned. "Why? Are you hurt?"

"I can't lose you! Then we'll be all alone. You'll be miserable. I'll be miserable. I'll never find anyone like you. God, I love you so much."

Zim just stayed quiet and kissed me softly on the lips.

We stayed like that for awhile.

Then he said, in the quietest voice, "I love you. I think, maybe, I always have."

"I love you too, Zim."

It was quiet, peaceful, and I felt happy. Lulling darkness was already in the room. I realized as I lay there, thinking, Zim had fallen asleep. I did love him so much. I just had to think of a way to fix this.

And then, a really crazy idea.

I was going to talk to the Tallest.

But I knew Zim wouldn't let me, so I waited until he was really out of it and snoring, which he did quite often for being someone who 'never sleeps,' and snuck out. I gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and went to my car.

I was shaking, and honestly I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I had this somewhat half assed plan to try and convince his leaders to leave him alone but not really sure how to go about it. As I drove to his base, I was really digesting the terrible discovery Zim had made of his leaders and possibly other Irkens watching us.

Not just the fact that they saw us in our most intimate moments, but also just in general our basic conversations and interactions. I felt so sick and violated. I also was trying to figure out a way to save Zim and his Pak from their control, and just in general the physiology of his coding.

Finally in his base, I had to go down to the labs. It was crazy how I could go in now and not be attacked or shot at for doing so, as Zim had basically disabled his defenses for the most part.

Poor Zim. He really has been through a lot, and he seemed terror stricken and full of stress. It really wore him out. Well, in my life, I always wanted to be the hero. Anyone or anything that needed help, I'd be there.

Maybe I could be a hero, but not for humanity, but for a high strung, crazy alien. An alien I happened to be madly in love with. After a little while, had come up with a basic plan, and instead of what I originally thought of, I was going to go for a very aggressive approach.

Once in the lab, I saw several smashed cameras and what looked to be several communicative and recording alien devices. Gir was there and of course, ran right up to me and climbed up to my head.

"Hi Mary! Your head smells like a banana!"

I laughed. "Thanks Gir. Why don't you go upstairs and watch that Scary Monkey show?"

Gir looked down. "The tv is broken. Master broke-ded it. He was mad."

I just sighed. Zim must've had a panic attack and just tried to destroy anything with a signal of any kind, logical or not.

"Gir, do you know of any sort of Communication hub or computer that can talk to the Tallest?"

He turned red and saluted me, but immediately turned blue again.

"Nope! I'm going to make waffles!"

Crazily, he ran toward a random chute and was screaming the entire way, going upward somewhere. Why did I think it would be any different than that? Ugh.

"Computer? Hello? Anyone there?"

No response. I'd have to try and hack into it if nothing else worked.

"Hello?! Please, computer! Hello!"

Nothing. I guessed I would have to be more hands on. I checked my phone, hoping that Zim wouldn't wake up. No texts or missed calls. Good. Hopefully he can sleep for at least a good hour or more.

The screen I had seen the Tallest on in the living room so long ago was cracked (can't believe I didn't notice it earlier), but there was something in one of the rooms in his lab that looked workable and still in tact. I had studied some Irken and knew a very small amount of the language, so I attempted to start up and hack into what I assumed was a computer of some sort.

It took me about thirty minutes of trial and error before I got any sort of results. I honestly had no clue what I was doing but I had to try. In that period of time, I was thinking of a good speech for them, and the best approach. I didn't want to underestimate them but they didn't seem too sharp or intelligent, and I really wanted this to be convincing.

Finally, there seemed to a signal, and though it was weak, there definitely some sort of connection to something. I had remembered seeing this before and Zim had used this as a basic telecommunications satellite to talk to the Tallest.

There was a crackling noise and a very weak sound.

Just then my phone rang. I jumped and almost yelled in surprise. Shit. I pretty much knew in my gut who it was. I tried to cancel the call but in a flurry of noises and stress, I saw that the signal was stronger and I could make out something. My heart was leaping and pounding like crazy.

I picked up my phone only to put it back in my pocket, silencing it.

"This is a secure line. Who keeps trying to call?! It better not be you, Zim!" I flinched at the loud, angry voice.

"Well, who is this?!"

I started to see a tall figure and red eyes staring back at me. My heart made a silent leap at those eyes, as they reminded me of Zim.

"Um, it's not Zim." I cleared my throat. "It's someone whose captured Zim."

This got the Irkens attention and he leaned back away from the camera and grinned with a large zipper smile. "Captured? Is he alive?" He narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you that human Zim has been on camera with?" He started laughing. Looking away from me he said in between bouts of laughter, "Hey, Pur, come over here! That big headed human that Zim was sucking face with is here!"

The other one, I assumed was the other Tallest, groaned in response. "I'm trying to eat my snacks! Can't you deal with it?"

"Just get over here!"

"Okaaay."

My heart was thumping and I was incredibly nervous, but once the other one called 'Pur' got Into view, I took in a deep breath and tried to get my story straight.

"What do you want, filthy human?" The first one I saw asked angrily. "We are very busy leaders. We saw you and that defective creating disgusting things on camera. You didn't capture him. You obviously have a... Bond with that stupid mistake of an invader."

"If you could call him an invader!" The other one snorted and laughed. "What a complete joke!"

I felt my stomach twist horribly and I felt my anger rise at their words but I stayed neutral on the outside.

"Listen, I want to help you. I have been on a secret mission from an organization I belong to, that deals with paranormal entities. I've been undercover, trying to extract secrets and gain a hold over him, to get him to trust me. Right now, he is at my own base and completely incapacitated and not aware of the situation. I want you to give me any information on the defective subject Zim so I can have the best way to take him out. He thinks I care about him," I grinned as evilly as possible, "but he's sorely mistaken. I hate him. I want to make him suffer greatly. He'll be dead within the next couple months once he's been arrested and contained. Weeks, if I have any say in it. But honestly, death is an easy escape. I might keep him alive for years to torture him. I know he's been banished. I suspect he is a natural born Irken that has a highly defective Pak and inhibitor. I need more information. I can help you get rid of this nuisance. If you can get me information on Paks, inhibitors, I can find a way to psychologically scar him so bad his spirit will be crushed. I know once he finds out my true intentions he'll crack. But for now, it's all fair game. I was told you believe I am in solidarity with him and that I'm on his side." I laughed coldly. "I'm just as hateful and indifferent to him as ever. I'm merely playing a role. A con."

They were slack jawed and wide eyed. I don't think I ever saw anyone so shocked I my life.

"Why should we believe anything you say? You and him were pretty convincing on our surveillance." The red one said disgustedly.

"Yeah! And why should we care?!" Purple sardonically added, giving me an annoyed look.

"I'm a spy. I have to act like I like him and that I enjoy his repugnant company so he will get close enough to me and trust me. That way, when the time comes, he'll listen to anything I ask him to do and fall right into my trap."

"Hmmm, Red, do you just want to have Zim kill him anyway? That way, Zim will still be in anguish and kill himself afterwards."

Red smiled. "That would be most amusing." He looked at me. "Why should we think you could make his life any worse than what we have in store for him? In fact, we care so little for him it doesn't matter if he lives or dies. However, this scenario we concocted sounds hilarious. Or we could have him killed."

I felt incredibly sick to my stomach hearing how cruel and unflinching they were toward causing Zim pain, but I had to take their hatred and triple it otherwise they wouldn't care what I had to say.

"If it weren't for the fact that I already have a lot at stake in this revenge against Zim, I'd say go ahead and kill him. As for me, It is disgusting that I am even slightly associated with him other than as enemies and I am utterly repulsed by him in every way. I was employed for this job, since I knew him the longest and therefore could use his defective emotional state to my advantage." I wanted to seal the deal so I said it as coldly as possible. "What I have to offer is worse than being scorned by a fake lover or killing himself over losing someone he 'loves.' It's called vivisection. I'm not sure if your race has heard of it, or the practice of it in modern science and research. It's basically opening up a subject, whilst alive, ripping the skin near the chest and abdomen without anything to numb the pain, and doing a live autopsy. You only give him enough anesthesia to keep him alive, but not to numb or dull the pain. That's something I am planning on doing more than once while he is alive. If you give me total control over him, and can give me any information on him and your Paks as a whole, I can do much worse. I can even give you reports on how everything is going. If you wish that is."

The purple one looked like he might vomit and the red one just looked shocked. Maybe I was too grotesque. But it did seem like they believed me, and I felt sick inside, almost feeling guilty saying these things even though they were completely untrue.

"Uh... Red... I'll be back." He ran off and I heard gagging and then what was obviously the sounds of vomiting.

Red just looked awkwardly away, rubbing his temple in annoyance.

"Okay, human. You ruined my co leader's lunch. What else do you want to say? We don't have all day!"

I started breathing more normally now. They really seemed convinced. "Will you be able to get me any biological information on Zim or on Paks in general? I want to use a normal Pak's coding to alter Zim's even further to not only demoralize him but to deform him."

Red smiled. "Hmmm. Sounds intriguing. I can possibly give you that information. Maybe I'll throw in what we've been using to mess with his inhibitor. That'll be interesting."

The purple one came back, looking very pale. "Ugh. Is this conversation over? This human is really twisting my squeedlyspooch."

"Yes. I'm about done here." He looked at me. "You're an interesting creature for a human. Your level of Evil knows no bounds, and though my co leader here can't stomach the thought of your plans for Zim, I for one am very excited. Zim has been nothing but a severe liability and a stupid nuisance. He's not only destroyed parts of our world but ruined things for other worthier Irkens. If you can keep Zim locked up forever without the chance of him ever coming here again, we'll be satisfied. And," he scratched on his antennae and looked at the purple one, grinning. "Zim was natural born. That's why he's so defective. We had the... couple responsible for his birth terminated since they created such a horrible mess of an Irken. We had to lie to him and pretend he was normal so we could attempt to make him into a viable invader. We thought, mistakingly of course, that he might be of value. Ever since then, his Pak and inhibitor has given him plenty of benefits, like longevity and healing quickly, like any normal Irken has in their Pak. But it's always been a problem. Never working properly. That's why we don't have natural births. Only cloning is the most perfect way to create perfect soldiers."

The purple one laughed. "He's going to have a nervous breakdown when he finds out the truth! I can't wait!"

I wanted to cry. How utterly reprehensible! My stomach dropped and I felt weak kneed. I wanted to seal the deal though and get away from Them as soon as possible.

"Oh and human?"

"Yes?" I almost squeaked out.

"Betray us and we'll blow up your planet."

The purple one grinned. "Yeah! That'd be fun!"

"Though we could care less about your stupid insignificant planet and Zim, we won't stand for any betrayals against the mighty Irken Empire."

I nodded. "All I care about is ruining Zim's life like he ruined mine. It seems we all have that in common, at least."

Purple nodded. "True. Okay! Time to go! We have important Tallest business to get to! Bye disgusting human!"

"You'll be getting your information. I will have the Irken responsible for Zim's files and inhibitor levels send it to you now. Once you receive it, our communication will be blocked. In exactly one earth week from now, you will tell us what happened and come here."

Purple sighed. "I'll be out then." He made a disgusted face and walked off.

Red growled. "Okay. Bye."

The screen went black.

I waited until I received all the information. It was in Irken mostly. Shit. At least I had Zim to translate it. I also got something else. A machine was making a whirling sound and lighting up. It looked like they had teleported something to me. I saw it was a tiny circular device that had a large circle with lettering and what I assumed are numbers all around. There were three other circles that were smaller and inside the larger one. Though I hated talking to them, I wished they would've told me what this was and how to use it.

I felt accomplished but oddly sad and lonely as I was leaving Zim's base, and something in my

Gut was bugging me. I actually really felt like crying again. All those things they said about Zim really disturbed me. They killed his parents? I was just in shock.

I finally got into my car and started crying and almost hyperventilating.

Once I calmed down a little, I realized Zim had tried to call me. I looked at my phone and to my absolute horror it had stayed on the line the entire time. It was just on silent and I couldn't hear anything on the other end.

Zim had possibly heard everything. Shit.

I hoped that I wasn't too convincing, since heard in the wrong context Zim could now believe I was a traitor and a spy.

I put the call to normal sound and shaking, I put the phone to my ear.

"Zim?"

I heard nothing.

"Zim? Are you there?"

I almost started breathing again, thinking maybe he hadn't heard anything. I should have thought this through and told him my plans. Fuck.

"You fucking traitor. You piece of shit. How dare you do this to me?!"

I flinched away from the phone. Oh my God. He had heard everything.

"Zim, listen, I did this to save us! Please believe me!"

"Oh you stupid fucking human! Don't you dare lie to me. Don't you ever come near me! If I even happen to see you even one hundred feet away from me, I will kill you. Then I'll kill your father and your sister."

I started sobbing. "Zim, please! Give me a chance to explain! I was desperate to fix this for us! I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing! Please give me a chance to explain!" I was hyperventilating really badly now in between sobs and shaky words.

"You let me do things I never would've done with anyone, much less a filthy human! I cooked for you, opened my heart to you, l even would have taken a beating or a bullet for you! You were always my enemy. I never should have given you more than a stab through your eye and bullet through your heart."

"Zim... Oh God... Please Zim! Don't do this! I need you! Please don't do this! Give me a chance to talk to you!" I took a moment to breathe, since I felt like I was choking on the air. "God, Zim, I love you!"

"Lies! Filthy lies and slander! You, like a lowly rat, sneak into my base and make a deal with the Tallest?! What else are you planning behind my back, Dib?! What other glorious plans do you have to finally exact your vengeance against me?! Vivisection?! You evil, sadistic-cruel-ugh! I'm going to find you and kill you!"

"Zim, please! Give me five minutes! Just five! I'll explain everything!"

"Don't call me Zim."

"But that's your name!" I yelled incredulously.

"I don't even want the sound of the syllables of my name on your breath. You are nothing of mine. I don't even hate you. I don't care about you. Once you're dead, I

Won't even blink an eye. You messed with the wrong Irken."

"Will... Will you please just give me five minutes! If you don't believe me after that-kill me! I'd rather die than have you think this stupid scenario is true!"

"Oh, it's stupid huh? I never heard something so convincing, Dib-stink. You really want me to suffer huh?"

"Five minutes. Wh-where are...you? Please." My chest was heaving and I couldn't stop crying, tears running down my face rapidly. I couldn't even find enough wind to properly make a sentence.

"Fine." He growled with such a ferocity I felt myself shiver with fear. "Meet me outside your dwelling and pick me up. I will kill you if you try anything else."

"Thank you, Zim... Oh God. Thank you!"

"Don't try those tears of a amphibian with me! I don't want to see your stupid tears!"

"Okay." I sniffled.

He hung up and I started sobbing pretty hard.

I started up the car and drove to my house. My heart started feeling lighter when I saw Zim outside. He was wearing his wig and fedora, and looked furious. Murderous.

I unlocked the car and he got in silently.

"Well?!" Zim practically screamed. I glanced at him and he looked even worse than when I had left him. His eyes were very tired and reddish and he definitely looked like he was on his last legs. Though he looked furious, he looked even more sad.

I turned off the car. "Zim..." I didn't know where to begin. He glared at me and said nothing.

"Baby... Please. You have to listen. I was terrified to go through with this plan, going out alone without any guarantee it would work. But I did it. I got explicit biological information on not only you, but normal Paks and inhibitors. I got..." I fished out the device from my front pant pocket. "What I assume the Tallest have been using to mess with your levels. I don't know what it says. Here, you take it." I handed it to him. He looked at me angrily and grabbed it. At first he didn't look at it but once he did, he face lit up for the first time all night. But still he said nothing.

I sighed, my tears drying. I hoped he was really listening. "This was a very flimsy plan. It came to me on a whim. I saw how stressed out and scared you were and I took the initiative while you were sleeping, because," I looked at him and finally our eyes met. "My heart was breaking for you. I wanted to be the one who saved us. Saved you. You've done a lot for me. I wanted to go the extra mile for you. I had to act like I was a spy, that I hated you. My original plan was to stick up for you and threaten them. I knew that wouldn't work. I had to go off of something else, their sadism. And they fell for it! I had to do it. Now they are no longer controlling your functionalities or inhibitor levels. You are your own Irken. And here," I handed him all the information they sent me. "This is everything they sent me." He took it, though begrudgingly, and he looked somewhat more calm.

"Please look at me," I said softly. "Zim, please."

He scoffed but glared at me. "What do you want me to say? That I believe you?"

"Yes! You have to! I can't... I can't live without you. I love you! You are... God I wish I would've just told you what my plan was. Now you're never going to trust me." I looked at him defeatedly.

He sighed. "Just take me back home."

"Are you sure the cameras are all turned off?"

"Shut up." But it lacked any bite to it.

"Zi-" I bit my tongue. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Would you believe me?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Probably not." I sighed in defeat. "Alright. If you can't believe me then let's go." I started up the car and drove.

Nothing but thick silence and tension filled the air, and I felt desperate.

"Please... Don't let it end this way. I love you. What can I do to prove to you that all of that stuff with the Tallest was fake?"

"Nothing! You filth! Nothing at all!"

"Don't you love me? Doesn't all the memories between us mean anything to you?" I said almost angrily. "You mean the world to me! I hated that I had to say those things! Please... Please Zim!"

He looked at me and sighed. "How dare you ask if it meant anything to me?! After you've been playing me like a cheap violin with broken strings? You're the one, ugh!"

"Zim, it's not real! Everything I said to them was a lie!" I felt like I was stuck hopelessly in a loop of less than satisfying arguments in my favor. I was to the point of just wanting to throw myself at him to show how desperate I was.

"I..." Zim started as we reached his base. "I can't believe you'd go through such lengths to lie to me. You really are a great actor. I let myself sink lower than I ever have, and even if you do have me arrested and tortured, at least now, I have nothing to lose. No one I care about. Thank you for that. Because, you disgusting maggot of a human, you vile, pestiferous waste, you treacherous worm, now I see how you humans really are. All your books and movies are just illusions. No one ever really falls in love or cares about anyone. It's all selfish and only about what the other can offer you. You can have the last laugh, because I'm done. I'm done with all of my stupid plans for the future. Having a family? Hah! A life as a chef! Even more ridiculous! And even spending another horrible moment trying to stomach you! You are the lowest of the low! I can't even think of a proper term to describe your level of treachery and deceit! So go talk to your Swollen Eyeball friends and laugh it up! When the time comes, I'll be waiting!" And with that, he abruptly got out of the car and slammed it, walking away. Out of my life just as quickly as he came into it.

I lost it. I ran out of my car and chased after him. "Zim! Please! Don't go!"

He didn't look back, however. He slammed the door and that was that.

I had fucked up. Even as I had resolved the one problem that was plaguing us as a couple and hurting Zim, I still managed to fuck it up.

I wished I could go to a bar to drink but I was only eighteen, and at the house we had some bourbon but what I really wanted was some battery acid or bleach. I felt if I went home I might try to commit suicide but I knew that if I did that, other than being a very stupid choice, I'd never get to try and make things right it even just to live my life and be happy. But shit, I had really laid that spy undercover bullshit really thick. Even I started to be convinced that I was telling the truth when I talked to them, as dumb as it sounded. I was so mad at myself.

I called Zim a couple times but it went straight to voicemail.

I knew that tonight wasn't going to be the night I convinced Zim of anything. It was like four in the morning at this point and I was exhausted and so stressed out I felt sick.

I went home and as soon as I got upstairs, with the forth of a bottle of bourbon on hand, I drank it quickly without any chasers and went to bed. Maybe I could fix it tomorrow.

But I knew that this wouldn't be easy. Even I wouldn't believe it was fake. All cried out, I passed out and slept in until it was around twelve in the afternoon, and I had a very terrible migraine.

The sun was shining a little too brightly and it made me sad and even sicker. I had all weekend to dwell on this.

I was proud I had gotten Zim's inhibitor control out of the Tallest's grasp, at the very least. But in the end, I had nothing but Zim's contempt and anger. This was the worst possible misunderstanding that could've happened to our relationship.

I would've taken him assuming that I was cheating, at least that would be easier to disprove than this. For some reason, he'd probably not believe it even if he saw a pretty girl try to kiss me. But I always wanted to expose Zim and get the glory and the recognition I thought I deserved. He knew that better than anyone.

That's why I was so screwed.

And this had to happen after my dad finally recognized us as an official couple. I was in utter misery and heartbroken, not to mention that I missed him so much.

The rest of the weekend I spent in my room, barely going out of it to even eat or go to the restroom. I think I was so depressed I stopped looking for possible resolutions. I just kept thinking about Zim, his cute, boyish smile, his crazy laugh, his deep ruby eyes, how I loved to kiss him and how happy we were together. I also kept drinking, since I found more bourbon and some vodka in the kitchen cabinet. It made me forget my problems for a few hours, but I ended up more miserable and even sicker afterwards. Looking at my telescope only made me miss Zim more, as I hadn't used it yet and thought about how excited he was to give it to me and how hard he worked on it. I replayed the entirety of the night in my head, and tried to squeeze in where I'd at least tell Zim of my plan. Then when I actually did it, he'd be in the know. But it was futile to think of that.

I didn't know what to do.

Monday came and I didn't go to skool. I was depressed beyond all help. I hadn't spoken to or seen anyone for about three days. Then Gaz came to my room around four in the afternoon, pounding on the door.

"Hey, Dib, open up!"

I didn't respond.

"Loser, you better open your door. I have homework from all your teachers. I'll pound you!"

I got up groggily from my laptop and opened my door.

"Thanks Gaz."

She gave me the most disgusted look I ever seen. "Eeew! Your room smells like a sweaty pig and you look like an undead pig zombie! What is wrong with you?" She peeked in and held her nose. "Take a look in the mirror! What have you been doing here all weekend? Were you all alone?"

I was undeterred by her comments and honestly didn't care how I looked or smelled. "Yeah. I was alone. Did Zim go to skool today?"

She snorted. "How the hell should I know? He's your boyfriend!"

My eyes started stinging and I cried, "No, he's not!"

Gaz rolled her eyes. "What happened? Did Zim's squeedlyspooch give out from kissing such an annoying pig?"

I cried harder and said softly, "He hates me." I kneeled down and yanked at my hair angrily.

Gaz actually looked concerned and said, "What happened, then?"

"I pretended to be a spy for the Swollen Eyeball to help Zim get his freedom back. Zim didn't know what I was planning and mistook what I said to the Tallest as real. Now he hates my guts. It's over."

"Want me to beat him up?" Gaz said lazily. I knew it was her way of trying to cheer me up.

"No. I'm just dead inside now. I don't know what to do."

She kneeled down. "Well, sitting in your room, smelling up the place and doing nothing but wallowing in your misery is getting you so far, isn't it? It's annoying. Just do something. Anything. Zim is an idiot. Obviously you're..." She made a disgusted sound. "You are obviously madly in love with him. Drinking all of dad's alcohol. You need to stop drinking or I'm telling dad."

I looked at her about to retort but she held up her hand. "Don't even. I'm not arguing with you over which is worse, or debate smoking verses drinking with you. Tak is making me quit anyway. It's like you don't even care that you could get alcohol poisoning. Go take a long shower and clean up in here. Open a window. Get some fresh air. Anything to give me some space!" She grunted.

"Oh Gaz! Thank you. I needed that."

I stood up about to give her a hug and she slapped me, though not too hard, on my face.

"Why'd you slap me?"

"Because, you needed that too. Stop being an idiot. Both of you."

I looked at her with a new perspective and smiled. "Thank you. Love you, sis!"

She scoffed. "Just don't hog the bathroom, loser. I have to get ready for my date tonight with Tak. She's picking me up in a couple hours."

"Okay. You're a good sister and I appreciate your candor." I was starting to feel more upbeat as I heard her, for some odd reason, she could really inspire me at the most miserable points of my life.

"You'll appreciate my fists pretty soon if you don't start cleaning up right now!"

I nodded and got some clean clothes and a towel. Taking a shower and opening up my shades in my bedroom helped a little. But my heart was still aching and empty.

I threw out my trash and made my bed, trying to think of a solution. I wanted to be direct, but I wasn't sure if he would accept it. He hadn't tried to call me or see me the whole weekend or today. Thank God that Gaz came over and gave me some tough love, otherwise I'd still be moping around and feeling sorry for myself. That really wasn't me, I was stronger than that.

Maybe if I could call the Swollen Eyeball with Zim listening in. But he might think it was staged. I didn't know what else to do to prove the truth.

I tried to call him and again it went straight to voicemail. I started getting stir crazy being in the house for so long and got my wallet and keys, heading out to take a drive.

I drove by Zim's place and wanted so badly to see him. I pulled up to the drive way, and immediately I noticed those gnomes were back up in the front yard. Shit. It was like I had stepped back into my life like two to three years ago. We were enemies again.

I got out anyway and remembered barely just to dodge the lasers and booby traps. But I got hit on my arm near my shoulder with one of the lasers and it burned my skin pretty badly. At this point, I didn't care about the pain and moved on, trying to kick down the door, since it was locked and I wasn't going to knock all day.

"Zim! Let me in! Right now!"

I cursed under my breath for actually doing this in broad daylight, but luckily people around here were very stupid and either didn't care or just were oblivious.

I kept kicking the door until I saw It open and Gir was smiling at me.

"Mary! Master is mad at you! Wanna have a party?!"

I smiled sadly at Gir and nodded. "Maybe another time. Where's Zim?"

"Right here, you filth." I heard him snarl and I saw him with his Irken invader uniform on and no disguise. It was jarring since I haven't seen him wear it for years.

"Zim, can't we talk?" I peeked in more, taking a few steps into the house. Gir decidedly started running away, not in fear, but with a stupid grin on his face and a pig in his hand toward the kitchen.

"Why? So you can distract me enough to have your little Swollen Eyeball members arrest me?"

His Pak legs came out and he started chasing me. I ran upstairs and he snagged my pants with one of the spider legs, dragging me down. I heard the front door slam shut and saw from the corner of my eye that he locked it.

"I won't let you go! I won't let you leave me! So I'll just kill you, Dib!" His voice was manic and very crazy, and I had no idea what to do. I tried to escape and he just pulled at me tighter.

"Zim, you're acting irrational! Please! Don't do this! I love you! I missed you! I'm not a spy! Oh God, Zim, please!" I screamed and he got close enough to me and punched me in my face.

"You lying shit! I'll never forgive you!"

I started crying despite my pride, and as soon as I got my bearings, I kicked Zim straight to his chest. I felt so bad afterwards, but he literally was coming at me with lethal intentions.

He fell and hit the floor, taking a moment before getting up again. "So you've come to torture me, huh? You're going to be brutal and merciless?! You don't know what I'll do to you! You trash!"

He used his Pak legs and slashed my leg near my ankle. It wasn't too deep but it hurt like hell, and I landed on the floor.

He seemed to look upset for a moment and almost put his Pak legs away.

"I'll kill you before they come here!"

"No one's coming for you! You stupid alien! No one's coming! It's just me!"

"You liar!" He had a Pak leg near my stomach and one near my throat. "You'll pay for betraying me!"

"Kill me now, Zim! I can't bear it! I love you so much, and I can't bear it! I can't bear you thinking that I betrayed you! I just wanted to hold you again! Kiss you again! I missed you!" I started hyperventilating and sobbing, laying on the ground. "You have to believe me! You have to!"

Zim stopped and stood still, not saying a word for a minute. "If you can prove to me that you aren't a spy..." He stayed quiet for a moment. He hovered over me still, but inched a littler closer. I braced myself for an attack. He seemed to be more relaxed and we looked at each other, and I saw him for how he really was feeling. He didn't want to kill me. He was as miserable as I was.

"Zim! Please!" I said in between gasping breaths. "You have to know that it's not true!"

"How am I supposed to know? How can I trust someone whose lived the last six years of his life trying to expose me as an alien? To gain credibility and some recognition for

from his father? To have everyone realize that you were right. How is this not a credible thing for me to believe in?" His voice was calmer, more level, but I wasn't going to take any chances with his temperament.

"Zim, I could call just about any member of the Swollen Eyeball and you'll see how I haven't even been an active member for at least the last two years. I will even end my membership with them if that's what it takes. But Zim, if you're going to kill me, threaten me, hurt my family, over something I know I didn't do, you have to give me the chance to prove myself. All this time we have been together, I can't even describe how happy I've been. More than you realize. My whole life, even before you came into it, well, it was shit." I sighed and sat up a little. "If you're going to be mad at me for one thing, let it be my impulsiveness. My disregard for communicating to you my plans ahead of time. Because being this happy with you, I would never give it up."

Zim looked thoughtfully at me, and then covered his eyes with his gloved hands. "Ugh. I don't know what to think anymore. It's been hell for me going back and forth between not comprehending the situation, to getting so furious at you and planning your demise, to just plain out... well, I've been feeling broken inside... that is the best way to put it."

"What can I do? Zim, you have to see it, you have to see how I feel. Ask Gaz. I've been in my house since early Saturday morning and didn't even leave my room, barely at all. I didn't shower, I almost didn't even eat or do anything but cry and drown in alcohol."

"I don't know, Dib. I don't know what to think. I'm lost."

I sighed defeatedly. "Don't you love me? Don't you see how much I care? I would've never come back here alone if it weren't for the fact that I believe we can work this out." Exhausted, I tried to stop myself from crying, but the tears spilled out quietly, and I stayed silent. He looked at me and sighed as well. I suddenly felt his hand on the top of my head, gently, and I didn't feel any aggression in his stance. He patted it, albeit a little awkwardly and sat down next me.

"Look at me, Dib."

I looked up and we quietly looked upon one another.

"Dib... I started loving you so inherently in such a short period of time, that I thought... When I heard you speak to the Tallest it almost made sense how you were so easy to persuade to be with me. For some reason, it all seemed so plausible that you'd do that. But I've just been sitting here, hating myself for thinking it's true. I don't think you're a spy. But my logical side says you are. I don't know what to think. But Dib," tears ran down his face, "I want to believe you so badly! I've missed you!" He got up suddenly and lifted me up. I instantly grabbed unto him, and we got closer as he held me toward his chest, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"I want to believe you. Please tell me it's not true." He said, exasperated. "I'll die without you."

I just held on to him as tightly as possible and looking at him, I said, "What can I do to prove it?"

"I should have believed you from the beginning. I don't know. I don't know." He sat down and pulled me close to him on the couch. "Zim is so sorry he hurt you." He whispered.

"Please, just hold me. I can't bear the thought of you not being in my life. I thought I lost you forever because of this." I sighed my first breath of relief in days, and nuzzled my face into his neck, breathing in his scent.

"When you said all of those things, I felt like I had died inside. It felt like I was stuck in the worst kind of nightmare. You have no idea. I wanted murder you. Destroy everything. I couldn't take it."

I cringed at his words.

"It was terrifying how it switched. How I wanted nothing more than to be next to you, to talk to you and have a future with you-how less than an hour previously we were making out and holding each other, and how the last words I heard you say before you left was that you loved me. And then- that voice. I never heard you talk so coldly and violently about me before. It was like you had changed into a different person. So sterile and frigid. I snapped, Dib. I kept hearing your emotionless voice tell them so methodically what you intended to do to me once I was locked away and unable to defend myself. Over and over in my head."

My heart sank and I felt sick. "Baby, I hope you can forgive me for not telling you what I was planning. I saw how much the Tallest hated you. I thought if I extrapolated their sadism and hatred, they'd believe me. I'm so sorry you had to hear that. It breaks my heart that you listened to that without knowing what was going on. I've been beating myself up all weekend on how botched my execution on this was. I think I went too heavy with the whole vivisection thing, because Purple, I think that was his name, started puking after my speech."

Zim looked pale. "I must've puked my entire squeedlyspooch out clean. What you said made me sick." He started crying. "You asshole! How could you have said those things!" He punched my arm.

I yelled. "Oh fuck, Zim! I have a burn there!"

He looked at me worriedly. "I'm

sorry. I didn't know. What happened?"

"You also cut me!"

"Can you forgive me?" Zim said carefully. "I almost tried to kill you." His eyes widened. "And your face is bruised on your cheek, oh Irk, I just... I'm so sorry! I should've known when you gave me all of the materials the Tallest sent you that you weren't lying! I was just so angry! How would you feel if you heard me say those kind of things about you, and you knew that I thought no one else could hear? It would sound completely real. And it did."

I knew he was right, and honestly, it was something I would never believe was fake right off the bat. I looked into his eyes and smiled at him weakly. "I don't blame you. You were right to feel betrayed and angry. I do forgive you because if it were me, I'd have the exact same reaction. I mean, it's not like we have been dating for years and suddenly you hear something totally out of character like this. We have been enemies most of the last six years and honestly, you'd almost expect that kind of thing from your arch nemesis. But, in retrospect, I should've really stopped and thought about my plan better and talked with you first. I was so desperate to fix this before we left to California I thought the problem was mine to resolve. I took it upon myself to risk everything to resolve it. What I hadn't thought I was risking was losing you. I'm at a loss for how much you've suffered. I need to communicate these kind of things with you from now on; It's not fair to assume you'd know instinctively what was going on."

Zim nodded. "It's true. I really believed it for awhile, and," he looked away. "I almost still do. It really tore me up. It took every ounce of strength to not hurt you that night. I didn't want to hurt you at all, even though I pretty much thought everything you said to the Tallest was true. I just wanted things to be normal again."

He sighed and tittered nervously. I gently stroked his face with the underside of my hand. "Don't worry about any of that. Nothing between Friday and today has disintegrated any of my feelings or my commitments toward you and to us. Nothing has gone amiss in the realm of my heart or mind or body. I love you now more than ever, and I'll fight for you. And I'll fight for us."

"Good speech." Zim yawned. "I love you more, though."

I smiled a little sadly and he kissed my neck. "Zim, hun, when was the last time you rested? You look like the undead, seriously."

He did, too. Lividly pale, dark circles under his eyes, very disheveled and uneven appearance not to mention highly moody and almost dirty.

"I don't need sleep."

I kissed him gently on the forehead and said, "We aren't going to skool tomorrow. I'm taking care of you until you're the Zim I know and love. Until you are green and smiling again, and then we can fool around too."

Zim chuckled. "Pervert."

"How can you clean up? With your paste?"

"Yes. You need to be cleaned up too."

I laughed. "I took a shower before I came over. Gaz made me. But you need to, really bad."

Zim scoffed. "No, human, you need your wounds to be dressed and bandaged." He got up, and took a look at my arm and my ankle. "I have some superior Irken healing gel that'll clear up your burn, and that cut. Maybe even with that bruise."

"Where is it?"

"My medical bay? Or my cleaning chambers?"

"Both."

"Lets go to the medical bay first, I want to get something on your wounds." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I want to kiss you so bad."

I blushed and my stomach churned happily. "Me too."

He leaned in toward me and kissed me on the lips, first chastely, then more passionately. I got closer and started using my tongue and I was already starting to feel the blood drain to my lower region. His hands roamed down and he touched the crotch area of my pants.

"I missed touching you." He whispered breathily. "Remind me to once we are in bed."

I whimpered as he took his hand away and kissed him roughly. God, he could turn me on so quickly, it drove me crazy. "I missed your touch too..." Was all I managed to say.

He broke away from the kiss. "Come on, Dib, let's heal your battle scars." He kissed me again. "Before I give you new ones in bed."

I felt myself becoming hot all over and I swallowed roughly. He was getting good at the dirty talk.

"Not before I give you yours first."

Zim scoffed. "You could never beat me. I'm unbeatable!"

"Master! You and Mary are friends again! I was sad when Master didn't let you come here! I missed you!"

Gir ran up to both of us and Zim nodded. "Yes, Gir, the Dib is no longer our sworn and hated enemy." He gave the little robot an odd look. "Where have you been this whole time?"

"Makin' a burrito!"

I laughed a little. "You weren't scared of our fighting, Gir?"

Zim scoffed, "He's a robot. He doesn't get scared."

Gir jumped up on Zim. "Get off of me!"

"But he gets hungry, cries and laughs? Come on Zim!"

Zim just shrugged his shoulder, trying to get Gir off unsuccessfully.

"Masta! I loves you and Mary!"

Zim just twitched uncomfortably and I laughed. "We love you, too." I said and Zim just scoffed. I went over and got to Gir at eye level.

"I have to go take care of Master now, okay, Gir? Can you go play while we go to the lab?"

"Yay!" He latched unto my head and Zim walked off grumbling.

"Where are you going? Zim?"

In a minute, he was back and had a crowbar.

"Zim that's not necessary!"

"Relax Dib-monkey. I need to use this to extract him off of your gigantic cranium."

I just pointed toward the kitchen where I saw Mini moose. "Gir, look! Mini moose is throwing a party!"

Gir screamed and jumped down and ran to Mini Moose, who meeped in a panic, floating off somewhere. Gir followed.

"Nice work Dib." His voice was sounding more and more terse and stressed. "Let us go... to bed."

"Zim, ever since Friday night, you've been a mess. Let's clean you up and get you into some clean clothes that are comfortable. Then we can rest."

"No, no. You have a burn, and I hurt your knee. I'll fix it."

"Baby, it was my ankle, not my knee."

Zim chuckled lazily. "Of course, you're right."

"You okay?"

Zim nodded. "Just been tired."

"Want me to carry you?"

He nodded and I lifted him up bridal style and as he got closer to my chest, our faces got almost comically close and I kissed him on the cheek. "You're not even heavy."

Zim smiled. "You're head isn't that big."

I almost dropped him then and there. "What?!"

"Hah, yeah. It's a good sized head, don't get me wrong. But you've grown into it nicely."

"That doesn't sound like you." I walked with Zim in my arms and we went down the elevator. "We should check to see if you have brain damage."

"My organs are in working order. I'm fine."

"Do you want to come to my place afterwards? No one will be home."

Zim shrugged. "Maybe."

As we reached the lab, Zim got out of my arms and grabbed my hand, taking me to what I assumed was the medical bay.

He pointed to a table. "Sit up on there. I'll get something to heal you up."

"Thanks."

Within five minutes, my wounds were cleaned, dressed and bandaged. He was quiet but focused and I said nothing to distract him. It felt nice to be with him, yet something was still unsettling and unresolved in his stance.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, hoping I didn't kick him too hard earlier.

He shook his head. "No. Not physically. Just in every other way, Dib worm."

I shook my head sadly and got off of the table. I gently held him in my arms and kissed his forehead, and though our eyes locked, he looked away and scoffed lightly.

"You don't trust me, huh?" I whispered softly.

Zim sighed, not saying anything.

"We should clean you up, too."

"Zim can do it alone." He got out of my embrace and got some equipment. "Go upstairs and I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

My stomach felt like it had dropped and twisted.

This was going to take some time.

"Okay." I nodded and went upstairs and waited for a good twenty minutes.

Finally, I heard him come up and he looked great, with a long sleeved black Nietzsche shirt and grey baggy shorts. His hat, contacts, glasses and hair was perfectly in place and he looked like how he usually did at skool. He even had a clever, but scary quote on the shirt: Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.

The only off putting thing was his face, he looked utterly exhausted, not to mention, almost heartbroken.

"Dib-human, did you want to go to your place now?"

"If that's what you want to do, honey." I walked over and reached for his hand, and he let me take it. "We can both just rest. Then talk about everything."

"You won't leave me again?"

"Of course not. I'm just as tired as you. I haven't slept in days."

"No, I mean leave me and not tell me what you're doing."

I squeezed his hand. "No. I'll never do that, not again."

Zim looked like he might smile, but sighed again. "I don't believe you. I... I'm just so confused. I want so badly to let this go and be happy with you again. But I feel so sick inside and I don't know how to fix it."

"I'm not going to sit here, Zim, and tell you how to feel or what to think. But I'm here for you and I will do anything and everything to secure a future with you. I had a taste of losing you and it was like a death of sorts. I don't want to ever feel that way again. Or you, either."

Zim looked at me unfathomably and nodded. "Let's go to your place," he said, but it sounded like defeat.

"Babe, if you want to be alone I understand." I looked at him

Concerned.

Zim shook his head. "No I... I've missed you." He took my hand. "I want to hold you."

We went to my house via my car and went straight to my room.

I locked the door behind me and Zim looked at me uneasily. "Dib, there's no one else here, right?"

I nodded, sighing a little. He was paranoid. "Gaz is gone and probably won't be coming back till tomorrow. Dad is never here. So it's just you and me."

Zim sighed shakily. "Okay. But you don't have anyone else waiting to arrest me?"

"No. Zim, I'd never do that to you." I grabbed his hands into mine. "I won't tell you what to think. Just go after my actions and they will represent themselves."

"I can't stop thinking about it. Even in my darkest thoughts... my supposed evil plans... I can't wrap my head around the things you said. You have said in the past you wanted an autopsy done on me, but never so personal that you wanted to do it yourself. Or so violently and so coldly."

"You have no idea how it broke my heart that I had to say those things."

Zim just sighed, sitting on my bed. "You went over the top."

"Maybe I did. I panicked and I was just saying things off the top of my head. I was hoping they wouldn't catch on that I was lying to them and tried to remain as indifferent to you and cruel as possible. They almost didn't believe me anyway. I'm still paranoid if they really did or were just playing along and now that I think back they might've given me a tracking device to keep tabs on me."

He shook his head. "No. You convinced them pretty throughly. They gave you something very valuable to me. This thing," he reached for his pocket and took out the alien device. "Is something I've seen before. It can be used to regulate an invader who needs to be stabilized after battle or a particularly stressful situation. This is ingrained with my DNA signature. They truly thought you were going to take me out. It can fix all the levels of emotionality to zero and even regulate and accelerate growth and physical attributes."

My eyes widened, and I sat down next to Zim. "So I did good? We are out of the Tallest's grasp?! Oh shit Zim, you are free!" I couldn't hold it in I was so excited. The misunderstanding between Zim and I almost seemed worth it for these kind of results.

He smiled at me. "Yes human, you did it." He seemed very thoughtful and quiet.

I calmed down and held his hand. He slightly flinched and I felt my insides twist uncomfortably. "You haven't called me the way you usually do. Do you still not trust me? Don't you want to be with me still?"

"What are you talking about? What do I usually call you?"

"You know what I mean... What's up? You don't want to be my boyfri-"

"No!" He said and I felt my eyes sting.

"What?! So I went through all of this shit and you almost killing me for nothing?!"

He looked at me with a high passion and leaned forward, placing both hands on my shoulders. "Dib... I don't want you to be my boyfriend." He paused and I felt tears forming in my eyes. "Dib, I want you to be my lifetime mate, my partner, my everything. No one else's."

I stayed quiet. I wasn't sure if he actually said what I thought he said.

He stared at expectantly and said after a minute, "Well, do you accept my proposal?"

I jumped up and grinned. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

He gave me a sideways glance and sputtered, "Eh? What?"

"You don't want to marry me? Or did I... did I just misunderstand?"

Zim chuckled. "I was merely telling you that I do not wish to ever share you with anyone. Marriage is not something I'm against but not something I want to do right now. Why does it have to be legally recognized to be legitimate?"

I shrugged, laughing in half relief and half nervousness. "It doesn't, we don't... I just thought, when you said proposal you meant," I paused and slapped my hand to my forehead. "I thought you wanted to get married... I guess I jumped the gun on that one, huh?"

Zim laughed, more heartily this time. "I don't know _why_ I thought you'd betray me, Dib, you're so ready to marry Zim, eh? You're all flustered and hot at the idea."

I felt my cheek reflexively and it was warm.

He leaned toward me and I felt my breath shudder. He looked very hot now and with his confidence building he seemed even more attractive than usual.

"I do want to. I love you so much." I said quietly, looking up at him with passion. I grabbed him and kissed him on the mouth strongly, hanging on to him and not letting him go.

Zim moaned appreciatively, but then broke off the kiss. I looked at him a little confused, and he started playing with my hair, almost like we were back to normal.

"Dib... baby, I know you didn't betray me. I don't think you realize how integral and deep this information they passed to you runs. It is much more complex and expansive than I realized at first, and thistle device is highly linked to my well-being. It's not well known to the common Irken what it is or what it's used for. You're lucky they believed you. Otherwise..." his antennas perked up quickly and then downward. "They'd have you killed. I checked for any signs of tampering in the device and I saw no cameras or recording devices. You were highly convincing..."

There was a pause and for the first time he actually genuinely smiled at me, and looked proud.

"I put a lot of love into my effort with them... though I know it didn't sound like love. I only wanted to set you free."

Zim nodded. "You did it. You are the most incredible being and I owe you my life."

I scoffed. "No way. I just want you in my arms. That's all I ask."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Eh, you still don't understand."

"What? Tell me then."

"It's nothing." He looked away from me, sighing.

"What is it? Please tell me."

"It is something about me that really…" his face darkened to a deep purple. "Really changes how I view myself."

"I love you no matter what. Just tell me." Now I was really interested and I sat quietly, waiting for him to speak. I took his hand gently and he looked at me with an almost shy look.

"You know that I am a natural born Irken, and that my Pak, though giving me a lot of benefits, is not entirely compatible with my body and the inhibitors malfunction even if they aren't broken. As you've said so astutely before, my natural body rejects these as foreign objects and can only work at a minimal level. As for my emotions, because you have given me so much in regards to regulating and monitoring my own pheromones and emotions, without threat or fear of another creature's interference, I can see things more clearly than I ever have before." He sighed, smiling at me exhaustively. "You, my love, have truly let me see the truth. I know now about my past. I know about my life before I was born, and how my parental units were murdered. And even more importantly, this gives me a link to my… well, our future."

I nodded. "What is the breakthrough, then?" My heart was pounding and I felt sick, but in a good way. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

"My body is equipped to carry offspring. I can…well, to put it lightly, I can change from male to female if necessary, but only temporarily, to produce a batch of smeets. I am supposing that, well, you and I have enough similar reproductive attributes that we can make it… you know? Together." He sighed heavily. My heart leapt in my chest, and I grinned widely.

"What? Zim… you can have… Oh my God! You can, I mean we can have… babies?! I'm so happy!" I jumped up and Zim twitched, eyeing me like I was crazy.

"You… aren't disgusted by this revelation?" He said so down heartedly I fell to me knees and gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth.

"No! Not at all! I want kids with you! And I want _you_!"

Zim's morose aura changed slowly and he smiled, just slightly at first, and then all of a sudden, he grinned so widely, he grabbed me tightly and kissed me for what seemed like forever.

We were happy, in synch.

We let it all sink in, and as we recuperated, not only physically, but emotionally and through each other, and within a couple days of no skool and lots of sleep and almost non-stop cuddling, we felt some semblance of normality run our lives once again.

We went to skool on Friday, and it was then it hit me. The Tallest's were expecting some form of communication from me soon. And it had been a week since we had communicated, so it had to be tonight.

This I remembered during Math class and of course Zim wasn't in this class, so I wrote him a quick note about it and could think of nothing else but this upcoming meeting. It filled me with a foreboding achiness and my heart was pounding at the thought of it.

In a strange turn of events, as we passed each other in the hall, Zim had winked at me flirtatiously and handed me a note as well. I chuckled at him and loved the attention, as it still brought others to notice me in a special way, since Zim was highly popular and he would always give me that attention and no one else. As I got to my first class, I read the note in awe. It wasn't a note. It was another poem, and it eased the stress I was carrying around, melting away into a dreamy awareness of love and devotion to Zim, and I felt like anything was possible and we would defeat this. Together.

 _To my Dib,_

Refreshed, like a new life  
A new identity is attached to me,  
A brand of trust, hope, longevity  
Beyond petty differences, we are  
Complete as one  
Though in youth, dreams were  
Nightmares  
Laden with promises of fulfillment and greed  
You've singled out the malignancy  
And captured it; under the microscope of  
Utter tyranny, it's been squelched and obliterated  
Like an expert surgeon  
And now I'm free

It would be singular to say you've changed the story  
It has been fate itself, the very fabric of our biology  
Changed, like a newborn species, locked in separation  
From all others,  
We still see them as ourselves, but we are locked into each other's eyes, and can only breath for the other  
And when skin crosses skin, it's more alive  
It's more pulsing  
We are beyond human, and yet,  
Incredibly, viscerally humane


End file.
